


Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Robbie Chronicles - Origins

by BrownRangerKev



Series: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Robbie Chronicles [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, Gen, Prequel, Rewrite, Satire, Trini (Power Rangers)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownRangerKev/pseuds/BrownRangerKev
Summary: The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers universe, re-tolled with a seventh, Hispanic ranger (the BROWN ranger). He's a loner who keeps to himself, is often disinterested in what the others do and builds huge walls made up of snide remarks and universal indifference. He has trouble relating to his teammates, who in his eyes, are perfect, but knows he'd have nothing without them.Prequel of the Robbie Chronicles, positioned to be chronologically first. Written to further establish Robbie's role in the actual first season and his relationships to his teammates.





	1. Episode 1: Day of the Dumpster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six teens (with attitude) get chosen by an intergalactic wizard to save the world from an imminent threat.

(We begin with pitch blackness. Only two voices are heard…)

“Another peaceful morning in Angel Grove.”

“Indeed it is Alpha. But don’t let that lull you into complacency. Scan the solar system for any spikes in energy. It only takes one lapse in vigilance for peace to spiral out of control.”

“Yes Zordon. Right away.”

(…) 

“Yaaaaaaawn.” 

(We begin again, aptly so, in the early morning. It’s a small town in California called Angel Grove. Only over a few hundred thousand people call this their home. This is the story of six of those people.)

 

Girl: Man. What a beautiful sunrise. 

(A young, attractive brunette gets up out of her bed, clad in pink and packed to the rim with stuffed animals. She turns off the alarm and walks over to her window and gazes out into the world.)

Girl: Thank god it’s Friday too.

(Elsewhere, further downtown, a young African American male sits on his bed, still appearing zombified and in a daze, slips on his massive, MC Hammer inspired pants. He walks over to the mirror and quickly combs his flat top into shape, then picks up a framed photo of Janet Jackson and give it a kiss to start his day.)

Boy: Wish me luck, beautiful.

(Somewhere between the two homes is that of another male. A white, athletic looking teen with dark brown hair. He’s living in a much smaller home, suggesting his family is of modest means. He throws on a red sleeveless shirt, exposing his larger than average built, then heads out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. His father

Dad: Good morning, sunshine.

Son: Hey dad.

Dad: How’s class going?

Son: Alright.

Dad: Good, good. Hey listen. I hate to ask, but… I might need an advance on your half of the rent this month.

Son: Again? I gave you an advance last month. 

Dad: I know. It’s just… with your mother being laid off. And business being slow at the auto shop… I mean I know your classes don’t bring in too much. But…

Son: It’s okay dad. Sorry. I got it. I’ll pay you after class.

(Trying to hide his true emotions, the son buries his face into the refrigerator door he just opened.)

Dad: Thanks son. I really appreciate it.

Son: It’s the least I can do.

Dad: You’re a gem, you know that? You’re gonna save this family. Especially once you graduate with honors and get into a good school. No pressure though.

Son: Yeah. 

(He shuts the fridge door after pulling out the carton of milk.)

Son: No pressure. 

(A little later on a crowded city bus, a young, Hispanic male dressed in urban attire manages to grab a seat near the back next to an elderly woman, and a disheveled looking middle aged man. The man keeps eyeing the woman as he leg keeps seeping over to his side. But undeterred by the crowd, or the company, the Hispanic teen pulls out a large grey Game Boy from his back pack and buries his face into it, shutting everything else out.)

Hispanic male: …

(Upfront, two young teens around the same age: a white male wearing thick glasses and large blue overalls, accompanied by a slender Asian girl in a yellow sweater and a knee length grey skirt, squeeze in and manage to .)

Male in overalls: I’m honestly a little nervous about this AP calculus exam on Monday. What if I don’t pass it and get booted off Advanced Placement?

Asian girl: Billy, you’re nearly two years in with a perfect GPA. You’ve invented more things than Isaac Newton, whose material you’re covering.

Billy: (Shrugs) I could still use a refresher.

(She rolls her eyes, though smiling the whole time.)

Asian girl: Whatever helps.

Billy: So Trini, do you think you’d be able to come over and help me study? I’ve already programed a reminder on your trapper keeper. 

(She lets out an exasperated sigh.)

Trini: I have no idea. I’m so swamped this weekend. I have lessons. I already have to give lessons. I’m volunteering. 

(Billy’s face scrunches up disappointedly.)

Billy: You always seem to be busy. 

Trini: I’m… sorry. I’ll… try and make time for you. But no promises.

Billy: Great!

Trini: Just do me a favor. No more reminders, please. I don’t even know how you manage to program it. There’s nothing electronic in my trapper keeper. 

Billy: Well you can do a lot with a calculator. 

Trini: I’ll be sure to keep it away from my nightstand. 

(Billy smiles and shrugs coyly.)

Billy: I can also bring a movie if you’d like? You need to give yourself a break. Enjoy life a little bit. 

Trini: I do enjoy life. I enjoy helping my cousin and spending time with family. I also enjoy making the world a better place. 

Billy: That is an admirable trait of yours. 

(The bus stops, jerking everyone forward. The bus begins clearing out as everyone makes their way toward the exits.)

Trini: Honestly, anything that I can do to help others, even a little, will catch my attention.

(Just then, toward the back an incident breaks out when the middle aged man turns around to berate the older woman.)

Man: Move your stupid leg, you old hag!!!

(He then starts kicking the elderly woman in the legs repeatedly. It catches everyone’s attention, including Trini and Billy. Yet within the second, the Hispanic teen leaps from his seat and shoves the man a good five feet away.)

Hispanic teen: Get out. Now!

(His booming command instantly deflates any of the man’s aggression.)

Man: Hey!

Hispanic teen: Out!

Man: I’m leaving, I’m leaving!

(He pushes him toward the back exit, where coincidentally, an officer just happens to be standing there. The officer grabs the man as the bus doors close. The teen returns to his seat casually.)

Lady: Thank you, young man.

(He nods.)

Hispanic teen: Don’t mention it.

(The teen then sits back down in his seat, then continues to bury his face into his Game Boy as if nothing happened. The passengers look on briefly before returning to themselves. Trini though continues to hold her gaze, as if in a trance.)

Billy: I suppose I understand your need to help others.

Trini: …

Billy: Trini?

Trini: Oh… yeah.

Billy: By the way did you hear about the lunar landing that’s gonna be televised? We should check that out.

(After that, the day goes on without much incident. It’s a rather calm, typical day at high school. Angel Grove High School to be exact. Toward the end of the day, we join a class of mostly eager students working on an assignment.) 

“I’m telling you, she’s into me.”

(Several students however, having finished the assignment early, take this time to chat with their friends. Like the African American teen, who turns to his best friend, the athletic male.)

“No she’s not Zack. You’re wasting your time.”

Zack: I’m telling you Jason. 

Jason: She’s your dental hygienist. She’s paid to be nice to you. 

Zack: You’re not in that office. You don’t see the sparks between us. 

Jason: Are the sparks coming out of your teeth as she’s drilling them?

Zack: Very funny. But watch: I’ll eat a whole box of Oreos before I see her next time just so she’ll spend more time with me. Then I’ll make my move. 

Jason: Listen to this guy. Am I the only one hearing this? Kim?

(He turns to the girl in front of him, the attractive brunette. She’s dressed in fashionable clothes and lifts her head from digging into her name brand purse. She turns her head and rolls her eyes playfully.)

Kimberly: Oh my god, Zack! Get a grip.

“May I have your attention please?”

(The teacher up front, a heavyset, middle aged woman, takes the floor. “Ms. Appleby” is written in large letters behind her on the black board.) 

Jason: Shh. Shhh!

Ms. Appleby: I can only assume by the chatter that everyone has completed their assignment. So, what do you guys think? Did you find this review on synonyms helpful? I know some of you were struggling with your papers…

(She gives a pointed look toward two boys sitting in the back of the class. One heavyset, the other one skinny. Both dressed in punk clothing. Trini raises her hand.) 

Ms. Appleby: Yes Trini?

Trini: Well I found it extremely helpful. Not only was it a valuable refresher from something we haven’t touched in years, but it really helped me expand my vocabulary. 

Ms. Appleby: Well I’m glad you liked it, Trini. 

(She smiles brightly at Ms. Appleby, while the two boys in the back can be heard snickering to themselves.)

Large punk: Pfft. What a teacher’s pet. 

Skinny punk: Ahahaha. Teachers pet. 

Large punk: The only words she’ll probably need to learn are Sesame chicken and pork fried rice. 

Skinny punk: Ahahahahaha.

(Trini turns around to try and confront the duo.)

Trini: What was that, you two?

Bulk: I said you’ve got some brown on your nose, Trini. You might wanna wipe that off. 

Trini: …

Skull: Ahahahahahahahaha.

(Embarrassed by being called out, Trini sinks back into her seat and doesn’t respond.)

Ms. Appleby: Bulk, Skull, I don’t wanna hear another word out of either of you. There is no need for remarks. 

Bulk: There is no need for this. This is a waste of everybody’s time. Can we just go home now? I’m exhausted. 

Hispanic teen: Being unfunny can take a lot out of you.

(Sitting far and away from everybody else, the Hispanic teen speaks up again.)

Bulk: What was that? You have something to say to me, Robbie? Say that to my face!

Ms. Appleby: Boys, that’s enough. 

Bulk: …

Robbie: …

Ms. Appleby: (Exhales) Now then. Now that we know what synonym means, why don’t we go over our review sheet one by one? Sound good.

(The classroom is silent.)

Ms. Appleby: Good! Can anyone tell me what the synonym for attic is?

(Bulk raises hand.)

Ms. Appleby: Yes Bulk?

Bulk: What’s an attic?

Robbie: It’s what your father is. 

 

Ms. Appleby: Roberto, that is inappropriate. 

Robbie: (Shrugs) I mean technically he’s in recovery I guess. 

(The bell rings.)

Ms. Appleby: Enough out of you. You’re in enough trouble as it is. 

(Switching gears, she addresses the rest of the class.)

Ms. Appleby: The rest of you have a wonderful weekend. Those who don’t already have detention. 

(The classroom rushes outside to begin their weekend, this includes Jason, Zack and Kimberly. Trini gets up too, but she turns around to eye Robbie. Possibly to thank him for speaking up for her. He doesn’t move from his seat though and appears to only be settling in. Bulk and Skull remain behind too. She gets pulled away by the others before she can wait much longer.)

Zack: So what’s going on with your weekends?

Jason: I have a bunch of martial arts classes I need to teach this weekend. Then? I don’t know. Probably sleep and catch up on some homework. 

Kimberly: I’ve got to hit the mall to pick out an outfit for my cousins birthday party next weekend. 

Zack: Oh! Speaking of parties, my parents are out of town tomorrow night? I’m inviting a few friends over if you guys want to come.

Kimberly: Sounds good!

Jason: Yeah, count me in.

Zack: You Trini?

(Trini returns to her exasperated state of mind and lets out another sigh.)

Trini: I don’t know. I’d love to. But tomorrow I have violin lessons all afternoon. Then I’m helping my parents paint the living room. My cousin Samantha also needs help with an assignment. On Sunday I’m volunteering for a clean-up with my temple along a highway we adopted. So I pretty much have to cram my tai chi and homework assignments to today if I want to get anything else done.

 

Zack: Geez. Alright Trini. I get it. Make sure you take breaks for meals.

Trini: Oh and I also promised I’d help Billy practice for his AP test on Monday. 

Jason: Hey where is Billy by the way?

Kimberly: I haven’t seen him anywhere since 3rd period.

(They then step outside onto the main campus.)

Trini: (Gasps) Billy!

(They find him hanging from a flag pole, his underwear stretched out to his head as he fails about. They rush over to try and help him down, next to an old veteran saluting the flag.)

Kimberly: Oh god. 

Zack: That looks painful. 

Jason: Hang on Billy. 

Billy: Careful please. Ow. Slowly, slowly. Ow!!

(They get him down finally, then prop him up.)

Billy: Thank you guys. 

Trini: What happened?

Jason: Are you alright? Who did this to you?

Billy: I’m okay, minus some chaffing in unfortunate areas. And… I’d rather not go into it if that’s okay. 

Jason: Billy, if someone is picking on you, you need to let us know. Or at least tell Mr. Kaplan. 

Billy: I’m afraid opening my mouth is what got me in trouble in the first place. And I wouldn’t say I’m being bullied. Hopefully this is just an isolated incident. But I’ll let you know if it continues. 

Jason: (Sighs) …okay. 

Trini: It just makes me sick to see someone taking advantage of someone smaller and weaker.

Billy: That’s what I need to hear from you.

(Jason consolingly puts his arm around him.)

Jason: Hey don’t sweat it. After your first karate class, no one will be messing with you. 

Billy: Thanks Jason. I really appreciate the offer. 

Jason: Don’t mention it. 

Billy: I just need to go home and get changed. They’ll also be televising the first lunar landing in several years. So I’d love to catch a glimpse of that before heading out…

Jason: Sure…

(Meanwhile, happing elsewhere, not on this earth, the two astronauts Billy referenced wander the surface of the moon. They spot what appears to be space garbage several yards away.)

Astronaut 1: Look what is that?

Astronaut 2: It looks like a giant space dumpster.

Astronaut 1: Let's open her up.

Astronaut 2: Yeah. Screw the regulations. 

(They team up to open it. A powerful energy forces the lid off as they lift it, shoving them to the ground.) 

Astronaut 1: Oh god. 

Astronaut 2: What’s happening?!

(Suddenly, several alien beings pop out of the dumpster like a clown car, scaring the two astronauts who’ve made a huge mistake.)

Astronaut 1: Extraterrestrial life forms!

Astronaut 2: They don’t look friendly.

Finster: Let's get out of here! (Laughing) All right! We're out! Rita, wake up, wake up.

(A tall, witch like woman, dressed in brown and black leaps from the dumpster and stretches her arms out.)

 

Rita: Ah, after 10,000 years I’m free!

Baboo: Yeww, morning breath. 

Squatt: That was like a punch to the face. 

Baboo: Here. Let me get you a mint.

Finster: Free after so long! 

Baboo: Here, your Evilness, let me help you. Walk with me, talk with me.

(Baboo, a tall, humanoid monkey walks over to Rita and guides her out of the dumpster.)

Rita: Oh! You made me step in a puddle, you nitwit! Get out of my way, monkey face! 

(Confused, the astronauts begins screaming for their lives and head back toward their ship.) 

Astronaut 1: Houston, we have a problem!!

(Goldar, a golden armored griffin warrior, calls out to them.)

Goldar: Don't leave. The fun has just begun.

Rita: You'll miss my coming-out party. That's when I destroy the nearest planet!

(She turns her head toward what just so happens to be planet earth. Meanwhile back home, most of the teens head to Ernie’s Gym and Juice Bar, a popular teen hangout in the small town. The TV airs by the barstools in the background the kids are spread out.) 

“In other news, Mayor Carrington signed a budget this morning that make significant cuts to all emergency services, including a 20% cut in police force. With crime at an all-time low, the Mayor answered critics by asking ‘What could possibly go wrong?’”

Jason: One. And two. One. And two.

(Jason is in the middle of teaching one of his classes to a bunch of younger kids while Zack is ‘putting the moves’ on the pierced, black haired teen waitress taking his order.)

Waitress: How do you want your coffee? 

Zack: Black. I’m a man. I don’t need none of that girl stuf--

Waitress: (Interrupts) Can you please stop annoying me?

Zack: Cream and three sugars, please. 

(She rolls her eyes and turns away.)

Zack: Thanks Jennie!

 

(In the exercise area, Trini is practicing her Tai chi as promised. Kimberly is practicing moves on a balance beam. It culminates in a backwards flips to the mat below. She sticks the landing and poses for no one in particular. Trini briefly stops what she’s doing and walks over.) 

Trini: That was awesome, Kimberly.

Kimberly: Thanks, Trini.

Billy: Hey fellas!

(Billy walks in and cheerfully wearing a full karate uniform and waves at Zack as well as Jason, who had just taken a short break from his class.)

Zack: Yo Billy, what’s up?

Billy: Well, I think I’m mentally and physically prepared for my first karate class.

Trini: Oh, no, look who's here.

(Bulk and Skull walk back in, looking as if they were looking specifically for the girls.)

Bulk: Hi, girls. 

Trini: What do you want Bulk?

Bulk: Skull and I got to talking. And we’re really sorry about the way we spoke to you earlier.

Trini: You’re sorry?

Kimberly: I somehow find that hard to believe. 

Bulk: Let us make it up to you. How about a double date? 

Skull: Yeah. What about it? 

Trini: Sorry, guys.

(Ready to give up right away, Skull wanders off. Until he’s pulled back by a more insistent Bulk.)

Bulk: What's the matter? We're not good enough for you? 

Trini: Leave us alone, Bulk.

Bulk: Oh, yeah? Make me.

Skull: Yeah! Make me! 

“Hey, you heard what she said.”

(Robbie appears from out of nowhere, standing behind the girls.)

 

Skull: Him. Make him.

Bulk: Oh, what do you know? Back for more, eh? Don’t you have community service around this time?

Robbie: No. But if you want me to clean up some trash, I can.

Bulk: …

(Trini turns back to address Robbie.)

Trini: We can handle these two.

Robbie: …

Bulk: Come on, let’s teach this guy the only lesson he’ll ever learn. 

(Bulk cracks his knuckle, then her and run forward to attack him. Kimberly sticks a foot out to trip Skull, who crashes into the mat while Trini jumps in front of Robbie and flips Bulk who lands on top of Skull) 

Skull: (Wheezing) …..!!!

Bulk: Ugh.

(The whole Youth Center busts into laughter as the girls walk over to stand above the fallen duo.)

Trini: You guys should definitely join Jason's karate class.

Bulk: We sure… showed him…

Skull: My spleen…

(Meanwhile on the moon. Within a matter of moments after the dumpster was open, the evil witch, Rita, has already created her home base – a towering castle, sticking out from the moons otherwise desolate surface.)

Rita: Aha! Step one is complete! We now have a place of operations, to begin our evil plot. 

Baboo: I for one love it, my empress! So nice and roomy. 

Squatt: Yeah. But who’s “Bandora?”

Baboo: That’s the landlord I think.

Squatt: Oh! That makes sense. 

(Rita ignores her bumbling minions and walks into Finster’s workshop, already filled to the top with small clay models of what appear to be monsters.)

Rita: Finster! Start making Putty Patrollers.

 

Finster: Yes, my empress. I’ll make a whole army of them. Just the thing we need to begin our invasion. 

Goldar: Lead them down and make the Earth yours, Empress.

(Meanwhile, back at the Juice Bar following Billy’s first class he hangs his head looking defeated as Jason, Zack, Trini and Kimberly try to support him.)

Jason: Billy, I'm telling you, for your first lesson you did really well.

Billy: You think so? 

Trini: Yeah, we were watching you.

Billy: I don't think you were watching the same Billy. 

Trini: What do you mean?

Billy: I was completely uncoordinated. I was definitely holding everybody back. I mean, you placed me in a class with children and I couldn’t keep up.

Jason: (Shrugs) It was the only class with space Billy. I’m sorry.

Billy: It’s hopeless.

Jason: Hey, hey don’t say that Billy. You’ll get it. I mean, even I was a beginner once.

Billy: Yeah?

Jason: Yeah. It's all a state of mind. You don't need to be strong for this. It's all up here.

(He points to Billy’s head, who appears slightly better. Behind them, a large man appears with a tray of drinks.)

Ernie: Hey, guys.

All: Hey, Ernie.

Ernie: I got your drinks right here. Who ordered the spinach juice? 

(They take their drinks and begin merrily sipping. Trini takes her banana shake, but as she takes it to her lips, she eyes Robbie sitting alone in the corner, writing to himself. She plays with the straw briefly before speaking up.) 

Trini: Hey. Do you think we should invite him over with us?

Kimberly: Him? No way. 

(They turn around to take a look.)

Trini: Why not? I mean he did help us out earlier. 

Kimberly: Ronnie’s nothing but trouble. Plus he’s given me like the coldest vibes since forever. I have no idea why. I don’t even know him.

Trini: His name’s Robbie, Kimberly. And I wonder why?

Kimberly: …

Billy: I-I’ve got to side with Kimberly on this one, Trini. Robbie has had a history of defiant behavior and the occasional explosiveness. 

Trini: That reminds me, why was he in detention today?

(Kim leans her head up, cueing a flashback. Earlier in the day during a reading class, a class which Kimberly, Robbie and Billy seem to share…)

Ms. Appleby: Okay so who wants to share their written assignments first?

(No one responds.)

Ms. Appleby: No one? Okay… how about you Robbie?

Robbie: (Sighs) Okay…

(He opens his notebook.)

Robbie: ‘Catcher in the Rye’ was a good book. I found it very informative and compelling. And as a Dodgers fan, I found myself reading this book for hours on end.

Ms. Appleby: Hmm…

Robbie: Holden was a very relatable character. And when he tried out to be a catcher in the end of the book, I found myself really rooting for him.

Ms. Appleby: Couldn’t spring for the cliff notes?

Robbie: What?

Ms. Appleby: Did you actually complete this assignment?

Robbie: Yeah?

Ms. Appleby: Are you sure? 

Robbie: Of course I did. I wrote it all down here. 

“Actually…”

(Seated behind him, Billy raises his hand.)

Billy: Robbie’s notebook is totally blank.

Robbie: You snitch!!!!

(Stunned by Billy telling on him, Robbie eyes him, hard. It makes Billy visibly uncomfortable.)

Billy: …

Ms. Appleby: I thought just as much Billy. Thank you. For falsifying an assignment, I’m giving you a week’s detention. 

(Robbie’s death stare continues, as Billy tries to awkwardly evade his glare.)

Ms. Appleby: Now, who else would like to present? Hannah?

(Back to the present…)

Trini: Wait, that’s why Billy was up a flag pole earlier?

(Billy shrugs.)

Kimberly: Like I said, Ronnie is trouble. That settles it. 

Trini: …

(They then return to sipping on their drinks without saying a word. Trini, while she should be disgusted that someone put their hands on her timid best friend, has more mixed feelings that are harder for her to define. She shoots up from her desk with her shake in hand.) 

Trini: Well we’re gonna thank him anyway. 

Kimberly: We?

(Before Kim can say another word Trini pulls her with her. They approach Robbie who looks as if he wasn’t expecting anyone to talk to him.)

Trini: Hello?

Robbie: …

Trini: Hi.

Robbie: Hey? 

(He pulls the earphone off his head, and places his hand over the letter he’s writing.)

Trini: My friend and I just want to thank you for standing up for us earlier. And I’d like to thank you for standing up for me in class.

Robbie: Oh. 

Trini: …

Robbie: Don’t mention it. 

Trini: Here, we got you a shake.

(She hands her shake over to Robbie who appears confused. She then nudges Kim.)

Kimberly: Uh… I’m Kimberly by the way. 

Robbie: I know who you are. 

Kimberly: How?

Robbie: We have class together. We’ve had class together since the 6th grade, princess.

Kimberly: Oh…

(Robbie turns to Trini.)

Robbie: You must be Didi. 

Trini: I uh…

Robbie: (Smiles) I’m kidding Trini. See? I bother to learn people’s names. 

 

Trini: Oh… (Laughs) That’s good. 

Robbie: Thanks for the shake. 

Trini: No problem Robbie.

Kimberly: Uh here… let me get that straw for you. 

(Trying to make up for not knowing his name she reaches down and fumbles with the straw to try and unwrap it. A short, unexpected rumble causes her to spill the drink over him.) 

Robbie: Oh, COME ON!!!

Kimberly: Oh my gosh, I’m sorry!

Robbie: You’re sorry?! It’s all over me know. 

(He gets up, which instantly causes Jason and Zack to get up as well.)

Kimberly: I mean it’s not like anything’s designer…

Jason: Alright, take it easy buddy. It was an earthquake. 

Robbie: Relax beefcake, I don’t hit girls. Which should come as a relief for you two.

Jason: …

Zack: …

Ernie: Hey is there a problem here?

(Ernie sees the commotion and immediately jumps to conclusions. He points to Robbie.)

Ernie: Buddy if you’re gonna start problems here, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave. 

Robbie: What?!

Trini: What? He didn’t do anything. It was all an acci--

(The shaking then starts again. This time much more aggressively and for an extended period of time. The Youth Center rocks to its core, sending everyone inside into a panic. Meanwhile…) 

 

“Danger, danger. It's the big one. We'll all be destroyed.”

(Elsewhere… inside a strange, futuristic looking room filled with flashing lights, a space-like backdrop and seems to be occupied by a talking robot, it too gets tossed around by the quake.)

“Calm down Alpha. It's Rita. She's attacking the planet.”

(The robot, turns up to a giant, transparent floating head inside of a tube.)

Alpha: Ay ya yai.

“Indeed. It seems in preparation for this day, we have failed to prepare our defense.”

Alpha: What do we do, Zordon? What do we do?!

Zordon: Bring us six overbearing and overemotional humans.

Alpha: No! Not that! Not teenagers! 

Zordon: That is correct, Alpha.

Alpha: I was afraid of that.

Zordon: Scan the earth for elevated hormone levels resembling attractive teens in conflict. They are our only hope. 

Alpha: Aye ya yai, that doesn’t make any sense.

(Meanwhile back at the Juice Bar…)

Trini: Oh, my gosh what's happening? 

Kimberly: This is too weird.

(With only the six teens remaining behind, the foundation of the Youth Center begins to crumble.)

Jason: Hold on! 

(Suddenly, they de-ionized into six colored rays of light and get pulled away to safety.)

“Whoa!”

(They travel through the sky, and find themselves being pulled through the desert. Still as rays of light. They have no control over their movement and can make no sense of what is going on. That is, until they all land, gracelessly, in the center of large futuristic room, with a hard thud.) 

Robbie: Ah!

Billy: That hurt…

Jason: Is everyone okay?

Zack: Yeah… I’m fine. 

(They each get up, trying to figure out what is going on.)

Trini: What just happened?

Jason: Where are we?

Kimberly: (They get up) This isn't exactly the mall, is it? 

Trini: I’m scared.

Billy: Woah. This place is magnificent.

Zack: Is this some kind of alien spaceship? How'd we end up here? 

Trini: I just want to know where here is.

Billy: Maybe the answer's in these controls.

(Billy walks over to the controls and starts messing around.)

“Don't touch that.”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

(Alpha’s drawn out, scaring the life out of everybody. Jason instinctively leaps in front of the pack. His fists up as he prepares to defend himself.)

Alpha: Who-whoa! 

Jason: (Forcefully) Who are you?!

Alpha: I’m Alpha 5. 

Zack: Aw man. You’re not gonna probe us, are you?

Robbie: You’d like that, wouldn’t you?

Alpha: (Scratches head) I’m confused…

Billy: I don’t believe it. 

(Figuring out what Alpha is, Billy calmly walks forward to get a closer look.)

Billy: A fully sentient, multifunctional automation. Never seen anything like it.

Alpha: Whoa.

 

“Welcome, humans.”

(Zordon appears ominously from his tube.)

Kimberly: Uh-oh.

Robbie: Something tells us we’re not in Kansas anymore. 

Zack: So who are you? 

Kimberly: Like, what are you? 

Trini: And how do we get out of here? 

Zordon: I am Zordon, an inter-dimensional being in a time warp.

Kimberly: Will, like, somebody come back to Earth and get me? I am totally confused.

Zordon: It's quite simple. This planet is under attack. I’ve brought you here to save it.

Kimberly: Is that what you tell all your captors?

Zordon: You are not being held captive. You may leave at any time.

Robbie: Then that’s my cue. 

(Robbie flashes the peace sign, then starts walking out.)

Zordon: However before you go, look behind you at the viewing globe. Your doubts will be answered in the images you see.

(They each turn to the viewing globe. Old images from many years ago appear.)

Zordon: This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress who wants to control the universe. I defeated her and placed her in a dumpster some 10,000 years ago. However, she has escaped. With her henchmen and Putty Patrollers she's plans to conquer earth.

Robbie: A witch? Really? And a flying monkey? I’m not the only one getting a “Wizard of Oz” vibe here?

Kimberly: Take it easy, Dorothy. 

Robbie: …

Zack: I don’t know if I buy any of this. 

Zordon: Why not?

Zack: I mean… this all sounds like stuff of fantasy, you know? You want us to some sort of superheroes? Us? Why not police officers or military folk? And I don’t know about you, but that ancient earth you just showed us looks a lot like modern Japan.

Zordon: Hmm. I see your concerns.

Trini: Zack does have a point. Why us exactly?

(Alpha chimes in…)

Alpha: Because you are teenagers with attitude. 

Kimberly: Well some of us at least…

(She makes a pointed gesture toward Robbie, who takes exception.)

Robbie: What is your deal, Barbie?

Kimberly: My deal is with your attitude. I mean, I don’t even know why you’re here. All he does is sleep in class and draws wieners on textbooks. 

Robbie: What’s the matter? Five minutes ago you didn’t know who I was.

Kimberly: It was my textbook you drew on!

Jason: Guys, please. Calm down. 

Robbie: …

Kimberly: …

Zordon: You have each been selected because, whether you believe it or not, you each share qualities of selflessness, courage, intelligence, integrity and a willingness to stand up to others. Rita will try and corrupt you to gain your power. I chose you six because 

(They pause for a moment to let it sink in before responding…)

Kimberly: This guy obviously doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

Robbie: Yeah, you? Intelligent? Selfless?

Zack: Look who’s talking, Robbie.

Robbie: You wanna talk about courage? Try asking a girl out, Taylor. 

Zack: For your information, I did. She wasn’t interested. 

Jason: …

Billy: Leave Zack alone. 

Robbie: Oh don’t get me started on you, Cranston. Integrity? Yeah let’s just throw each other under the bus for no reason. 

Kimberly: Nobody told you to not do your homework. 

Robbie: What business is it of his? I got detention for a week because he wanted to kiss up to Appleby. I could lose my job cause of my absences. 

Kimberly: I highly doubt you actually have a job.

Robbie: That’s not the point. 

Jason: You guys, stop!

(On his command, all the fighting suddenly end. It was as if Jason had flipped a switch.)

Jason: You guys are like broken records. Have you listened to a thing Zordon has said?

(The room falls silent as everyone looks to one another before Zordon speaks up again.)

Zordon: May I assume that you’re interested in this opportunity?

(They each look up at him. And after giving this offer deep consideration…)

Robbie: Nah, I’ll pass.

Zack: Yeah. I’ll take a rain check on the offer.

Billy: (Shrugs) I have a very important test on Monday. 

(They each start leaving. Trini remains behind as does Jason. She turns to Jason briefly then leaves without saying anything. Before Jason leaves he turns up one last time to face Zordon.) 

Zordon: I trust you will make the right decision Jason. Whatever path you choose. 

Jason: …

Zordon: Go now. And may the power protect you. 

(He then walks out. Meanwhile on the moon…)

Rita: Zordon, I'm surprised-- teenagers? 

(She looks on from a magic telescope as the teens exit the command center.) 

Rita: So you think you can stop me, do you? Finster, hurry up with those Putty Patrollers! 

Finster: Yes, your evilness. I'm molding the last ones.

Goldar: Those kids will be space dust.

Finster: And the beauty is if they don't, we can always make more. (Carries tray over) Now into the monster-o-matic they go. Ten seconds should do it.

(He puts them into what resembles a cross between a factory line and an oven. He pulls the lever which pulls his clay models in to bake. Meanwhile, just outside the command center, the teens find themselves in at a lost as to how to get back.) 

Kimberly: Nice. We’re in the middle of nowhere. 

Trini: How do we get home?

Billy: I-I think we should go straight ahead. I see the skyline in the distance. We should just head in that direction.

(Robbie scurries behind everyone else, putting a spray can into his backpack.)

Kimberly: What were you doing back there?

Robbie: If you think what I did to your textbook was obscene, just head back up and take a look. 

Kimberly: No thank you.

(Jason then appears, trailing behind.)

Jason: Guys, we shouldn't have left. I mean, he chose us to save the world. I say we do it.

Trini: Do you really think we can? I… sort of don’t even know if he’s telling the truth. 

Kimberly: Yeah, for all we know it should have been some trick, looking for some kids to conduct experiments. 

Zack: Like probes.

Robbie: Will you get off that already?

Trini: I mean we were talking to a giant floating head. I kinda feel it was worth a listen.

(Suddenly, an explosion goes off that nearly misses them on the right.)

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Trini: What was that? 

(From the site of the explosion, a horde of putty patrollers appear. They are all silver looking clay beings with black, tiger-like stripes along their midsections. They speak in unintelligible garbles and quickly surround the teens.)

Trini: Oh my gosh. 

Robbie: It’s a trap! Zordon tricked us!

Jason: I don’t think so…

Billy: That’s one of the monster Zordon just showed us. 

Kimberly: It’s Rita!

Trini: What do we do?

Zack: These two are mine. Hi-hi-ya.

Zack confidently struts over to two putties in front of him. For some reason he pulls off a few dance moves showing off impressive foot work as he approaches them. But it throws the enemies off long enough for Zack to dive in and land two blows to the abdomen.

That’s when mayhem breaks loose and the rest of the teen’s spring into action. Jason lands a devastating side kick to one on his right. Trini blocks blows from the left, then the right before ramming her palms into the ribcage of the enemy before her. Robbie, though not a martial artist, manages to duck and weave between two putty patrollers taking swings at him and is able to push them back with wild haymakers of his own. To their surprise they are holding their own with Rita’s foot soldiers. Then there’s Billy…)

Billy: Ugh… Ahhh!!

(Not being a fighter in any sense, he instead tries to duck any oncoming attacks. That’s when a putty patroller appears before him.)

Billy: Wait!

Putty: …?

(Trying to buy time, he takes off his glasses and puts them in his pocket. That doesn’t stop an enemy however from grabbing him from behind.)

Billy: Whoa! 

(Also struggling is Kimberly, who finds herself being pulled from both ends by the arms.)

Kimberly: Ugh! Let me go!

(She manages to get out some defensive kicks to try and break free but is unsuccessful. Billy now finds himself being bounced between two putty patrollers and gets tossed aside like a rag roll. Kimberly promptly joins him. Zack who’s gotten a bit too ahead of himself with his stylish moves, gets caught with both feet in the air and tossed in the pile as well.)

Zack: Ahhh!

(Trini tries to repeat her techniques to different enemies but this time gets her arm caught. She’s thrown hard in the pile as well.)

Trini: Whoa!

(Robbie begins to visibly wear out while ducking and weaving. His attacks grow weaker as beads of sweat trickle down his forehead.)

Robbie: Man, I really need to quit smoking. 

(Now free, extra putties jump in and grab him by the arms. They toss him aside just as easily.)

Robbie: Ahh!!

(Jason puts up the biggest fight, using all limbs to fight off enemies. But he gets completely overwhelmed by the numbers and gets joins the rest.)

Jason: Ugh. Man…

Zack: You guys, they’re’ way too powerful. 

Billy: And way too many of them.

Kimberly: We’re in the middle of nowhere. 

Trini: What do we do?

(Jason looks back up the hill they came down. In desperation he cries to the rest of them…) 

 

Jason: Quick, everyone back inside!

(He leaps up and manages to tackle one of the putties, creating an open lane. The teens follow behind and make a bee line for the command center, where at least they can get out of immediate danger. Back on the moon, Rita appears distressed by their retreat.)

Rita: No! They’re running back to Zordon! (Gasps) They’re gonna get the power!

Goldar: Send me down there my empress. I’ll make mincemeat out of them.

Rita: Aha!

(The teens rush back inside, and are greeted by Alpha and Zordon, who don’t appear too surprised to see them again)

Zordon: Welcome back, rangers.

Kimberly: They’re outside.

Zordon: You are safe in here. Rita cannot gain access to the command center without a power coin.

Billy: She must have spotted us leaving. 

Jason: And we couldn’t make a dent on her putties.

Zordon: I apologize for the trouble my trip may have caused you. It was not my intention to lead you into harm’s way.

Jason: Zordon, if they’re going to attack Angel Grove. How’s anyone going to stop them?

Zordon: My offer remains should you still be interested. 

Zack: In what exactly?

Zordon: In becoming Power Rangers. 

Jason: Power Rangers?

Zordon: Yes. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs.

Robbie: Dinosaurs? 

Zordon: Behold! The key to your power.

(Each of their waists flash. Small silver stones with golden coins in the middle appear over their belt buckles.)

Billy: Whoa! What are these? 

Zordon: Your Power Morphers. When in danger, raise them to the sky calling your dinosaur's name. You will morph into a fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers.

Jason: Morph? 

Billy: Metamorphosis.

Trini: That means to change.

Robbie: We get it Trini. We’re not stupid. 

Zack: Speak for yourself. 

Robbie: …

Zack: Uh... I mean… 

Zordon: As Power Rangers you will have access to a universe of power and will command fighting force machines called "Zords.”

Jason: I don't get it.

“Jason, bold and powerful you shall command the Tyrannosaurus Dinosaur.”

“Zachary, you are clever and brave. You shall command the Mastodon Dinosaur.”

“Kimberly, graceful and smart the Pterodactyl Dinosaur shall be yours.”

“Billy, patient and wise you shall command the powerful Triceratops Dinosaur.”

“Trini, fearless and agile the Sabre-toothed Tiger Dinosaur will be under your command.”

“Robbie, protector of those in need, the Stegosaurus shall be yours.”

(Just then, the alarm rings.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. What now?

Zordon: You have returned just in the nick of time. Rita has sent down Goldar, her right hand man. He is attacking Downtown Angel Grove as we speak.

Billy: How do we stand a chance against that guy?

Zordon: You most certainly stand a chance with your new powers, and most importantly, with each other. 

(They turn to one another with silent stares, while further examining their power morphers.)

Zordon: Go now. We do not have much time. 

Jason: (Shrugs) I guess we can give it a shot?

Zordon: It’s morphing time. 

 

“Mastodon!”

“Pterodactyl!”

“Triceratops!”

“Stegosaurus!”

“Sabre-toothed Tiger!”

“Tyrannosaurus.”

 

(Instantly, they get teleported and sent in the opposite direction from where they came.) 

Kimberly: Where are we going? 

Jason: We're going to save the world.

(On top of a building they appear. In awesome new armor matching the color of clothing they were previously wearing. Their helmets each personalized with the dinosaur they represent. Jason steps to the front and strikes a pose.)

Jason: Let's do it!

“Power Rangers!”

(On cue, Goldar leaps from the sky and lands some twenty yards in front of them, he swings both his arms outwards summoning more putty patrollers. They dash toward them, but the new rangers charge back. This time, they fare much better – Jason, the red ranger is able to swat them away like flies, Zack, the black ranger stomps a few to the ground. Kimberly, the pink rangers’ acrobatics are enhanced as she flips over a putty trying to catapult her and responds with a take down. Trini, the yellow ranger flies through the air and bowls over a couple. She swiftly bounces back up, hits a leg sweep to a third enemy, then leaps again into the air to safety. Even Billy is faring better. The new blue ranger finds some newfound fighting ability and some newfound courage as he kicks away an enemy before him, then turns around and buries his elbow into one behind him. Robbie, the brown ranger also finds some enhancements, but also finds some familiar fallbacks…)

Robbie: (Huffs) Man… I really need to quit smoking. 

(From the moon however, Rita has seen enough to grow concerned.)

Rita: (Groans) Those stupid Putties are getting beaten by a bunch of pimple-faced nitwits! They're pathetic! 

Squatt: How about making Goldar big? 

Baboo: Yeah. That always works!

Rita: As usual I have to do everything myself. Finster, I'll deal with your later! 

Finster: Oh, dear…

(She leans by the ledge of her balcony with her wand cocked back.)

Rita: Magic wand, make my Goldar, grooooooooooow! 

(She chucks her wand through space on a projector toward earth. It lands dead on and with a rip in the ground, a magic steam engulfs Rita’s right hand man and before long he grows to the size of a giant, towering over a panicked Angel Grove.)

 

Goldar: AHAHAHAHA!

(Even the rangers are taken aback as he eyes them as targets almost immediately.)

Kimberly: My gosh!

Robbie: Whoa. 

Jason: Look at him, he's huge! 

Zack: What do we do? We still have putties here. 

Robbie: I’ll handle them. You can handle him.

Kimberly: That’s convenient. 

Jason: (Mutters to self) Alright… here goes nothing.

Goldar: I hope you enjoyed your powers, cause it won’t last long.

Jason: Back off, fang face!

Zack: The good guys are here.

Billy: Get off our planet.

Trini: We're the Power Rangers!

Kimberly: And we're not backing down.

Goldar: ( growls ) …

Jason: Alright guys, WE NEED DINOSAUR POWER, NOW!!

(With a huge blast and a and even bigger crater opening up than before, the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex appears through the flames, roaring fearlessly as it rises from the earth. We then cut to a far away, icy tundra, where the Mastodon proudly rises with a loud blowing of its trunk. Then we cut to a desert during a wild sandstorm, created by the Triceratops racing right through it, creating dust behind it and wherever it goes. Next, we cut to a the top of a hill where the ferocious Saber-toothed Tiger jumps down to a vine filled rainforest, ripping through anything in sight, with a roar that could frighten ever the scariest predator. Finally, nearby with another loud boom, a volcano erupts and through all the smoke and ash, the pterodactyl rips through the sky, flying right through a tree branch on its way to Angel Grove. Jason sees his Dinozord within sight and flies through the air to get in the cockpit. He is followed by his team…)

Jason: Log on.

Zack: Zack here, this is kicking! 

Billy: This is Billy-- let's go.

Trini: Trini here, ready to rock! 

Kimberly: Hey, nice stereo.

Jason: Megazord, power on! 

(The five mighty Zords are seen running together, getting ready to become one. First the Saber tooth tiger’s legs fold up to create a leg, the Triceratops tail tucks in to for the other.)

Trini: Wow. I can actually drive this thing! 

Billy: Affirmative, me too.

Kimberly: It's like second nature to me.

(They combine with the Tyrannosaurus’s legs, forming the first half of the Megazord. Next, the Mastodon’s back splits in two down the middle and its head separates. The former spreads out and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, making the arms and the head attaches to the torso. The rangers now all appear in a larger cockpit Trini on the far left. Billy is to the left of Jason, who is in the middle next to Zack. Kimberly is on the far right. On the ground, Robbie continues to fight off the putties. He looks up to the sky and is in awe.)

Robbie: Wow. Impressive. I think I made the wrong choice staying down here.

Jason: All right, let's get them.

“Right!”

(Without wasting time, Goldar unsheathes his sword and points it at the Megazord. A powerful beam is unleashed which rocks them to the core.)

“AHHHHHHHH!”

Robbie: Never mind.

Goldar: You and your weapons are no match for me.

Jason: Let's see what this baby can do! 

Zack: Yeah! 

(Zack hits a giant red button in front of his and the Megazord returns the favor, firing a blast right back at Goldar that takes him down.)

Goldar: AHHHHH!!!

Trini: All right! 

Zack: Let's send this guy back where he came from. 

Jason: All right, guys, power it up. Activating Megazord Battle Mode.

“Megazord sequence has been initiated.”

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazord’s head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty Zord, creating the chest piece. And with one final fighting stance, the Zord speaks…)

“Megazord activated.”

(Goldar continues to pounce, leaping through the air with his sword and slicing it downward on the Megazord like an axe. Sparks shower the scene before they could land a blow. Goldar tries again but they manage to side step it, tripping him forward.)

 

(He recovers and tries another blow, but it gets punches away before the Megazord responds with a punch to the face that knocks him back, but doesn’t knock him out.)

Goldar: Ahaha!

Billy: That blow didn't even phase him.

Kimberly: He's coming at us! 

(Before they can respond he lands to more shots at the Megazord, but is blocked on the third and pushed away. Unrelenting, he leaps to the air for a drop kick.)

Jason: Hang on! 

Trini: Look out! 

(The blow hits dead on, knocking the Megazord back several steps.)

Billy: We’re taking significant damage!

Goldar: You fools are finished! 

(Suddenly, Zordon’s voice comes through the intercom.)

“Jason, call on the Power Sword to finish him off.”

Jason: Right. I need the Power Sword! 

(Piercing through the sky and landing point first into the ground, the power sword appears. The Megazord pulls it from the earth and prepares for its final attack. Surprisingly, Goldar appears to want none of the power sword and departs.)

Goldar: Ah, this isn't over. I'll be back.

(The rangers celebrate a well-earned first victory. However on the moon…) 

Rita: I can't believe they beat us! This is all your fault. Goldar, you failed.

Goldar: I had a painful hangnail that prompted my retreat. It won't happen again, Empress.

Rita: Shut up! 

(Back at the command center the rangers, still in shock, celebrate as the news streams through the viewing globe…)

“At the end of an eventful day, where an astronaut error turned into an intergalactic invasion. We appear to have been rescued by a team a vigilantes. Eye witnesses describe six multi-colored superheroes some mothers feel are too violent for their children. We’ll hear from them after the break..”

Jason: That was awesome. 

Kimberly: Yeah. I can’t believe this is happening.

Zack: This is like a dream man. I’m still waiting to wake up.

Zordon: Congratulations on a job well done. In time you will unlock the true power bestowed to you. And as you gain strength as unit, you will continue to grow stronger as individuals. 

Alpha: Let’s not get ahead of ourselves Zordon. Now that you’ve got a sampling, do you all wish to continue as power rangers?

Jason: Yeah!

Kimberly: Duh!

Trini: Absolutely. 

(Robbie nods quietly from the corner.)

Robbie: I’m in. 

Zordon: Now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lost the protection of the power: first never use your power for personal gain; never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. And finally, keep your identity secret. No one may know you are a Power Ranger.

Zack: Oh, wait a second. 

Zordon: Yes Zachary?

Zack: (Shrugs) This sounds like a lot. I mean I'm not sure we're all up to this.

Kimberly: Yeah, Robbie wasn’t exactly carrying his weight back there.

Robbie: What? I didn’t do anything. 

Kimberly: Exactly.

Jason: (Shrugs) Yeah. I mean. Not for nothing, but do you think you’re gonna be a team player?

Robbie: Why is everyone singling me out?

Zack: I don’t know you maybe cause you hung Billy by his boxers. 

Robbie: …

Jason: And you were pretty combative back at the Youth Center. You even flipped me off. 

Robbie: I was merely saying that you’re #1, Jason. With both hands.

(Trini steps forward.)

Trini: Give Robbie a chance, you guys. I’m sure deep down, he wants to do good like the rest of us.

Robbie: …

(Robbie doesn’t respond, but give an appreciative, yet puzzled stare as she settles back.)

 

Jason: Relax. We’re just busting his chops. At least I am. We were all chosen here for a reason. And if an intergalactic floating wizard thinks you belong on this team, who are we to question him?

Robbie: Thanks. And like I said, I’m in.

Zordon: You have each just had an extraordinary experience together. You need each other now and the world needs you.

Zack: Yeah, all right. Let’s work as a team.

(Zack extends his arm out. In the middle of the command center. Jason places his on top.)

Jason: I'm in.

(Trini joins.)

Trini: You can count on me.

(Then Billy.)

Billy: Affirmative.

(Then Kimberly.)

Kimberly: Count me in. 

(They then all eye Robbie, who eyes them back. He eyes Kim untrustingly. Still, he puts his feelings aside and joins the rest of the team.) 

Robbie: Ditto.

Jason: Let's do it.

 

“Power Rangers!”


	2. Prequel - Episode 3: Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini runs a campaign to clean up a local dumpsite and is saddened by the lack on enthusiasm of her friends.

Trini: Stop the pollution of our neighborhood!

Kimberly: Sign a petition, shut the dumpsite down.

(We begin today in the hallways of Angel Grove High. Trini and Kimberly have attracted a crowd with an impassioned speech about Trini’s latest environmental cause.) 

Kimberly: Let them know that you care.

Trini: We can hardly stand the smell. Please sign up.

“Hello girls.”

(The school principal, a middle aged man with greying hair and a neat suit walks in.)

Trini: Oh, hi, Mr. Kaplan.

Ms. Kaplan: Now, this is wonderful, girls! It's dandy that you're getting involved so young in the political process and trying to clean up the environment. But, is the dumpsite as bad as you say? 

Trini: You should see the place, Mr. Kaplan. It's an industrial waste disaster.

Kimberly: Who could stand to pollute like that? …I mean, I haven’t seen it myself. But I’m sure Trini’s description of it is spot on. 

Trini: …

Mr. Kaplan: Hmm.

(Also attracting attention from out of this world, Rita looks on through her telescope.)

Rita: Ahaha. Using their own pollution against them is a stroke of genius. Just wait until those girls deliver those petitions.

Goldar: Those goody goods sense of righteousness will be their own undoing.

Rita: Aha!

(Back in Angel Grove High, the girls continue to push for more signatures.)

Kimberly: Sign a petition. Help clean up the dumpsite.

Trini We can live in a cleaner environment.

Kimberly: Come on, save our Earth! 

Jason: Hey, ladies, what's up? 

(Having apparently come from recess by the football in Jason’s hand, he, Zack and Billy appear.)

Kimberly: Hi, guys.

Zack: You're attracting a crowd.

Billy: You conducting a campaign? 

Trini: Some manufacture just moved a toxic waste dump to the north end of Angel Grove Park.

Kimberly: Yeah it’s totally gross. 

Trini: And you can smell it all over the park. Kids play near that waste. 

Jason: Well it sounds like a noble cause to get behind.

Trini: We're delivering these petitions, today.

Jason: Cool.

 

Trini: Yeah, you guys want to sign? 

Jason: Yeah.

Billy: Sure.

(The boys take the clipboard from Kim’s hand to add their signatures under dozens of other Angel Grove High students. They appear glad to help their friends however they can. That is until…)

Trini: Would you come with us, guys? 

Jason: Uh…

Zack: Uhm…

(Then their enthusiasm suddenly evaporates…)

Kimberly: I mean… we might encounter some angry resistance. We could use some “big, strong men” to protect us.

Jason: I'd love to, but I have a karate class that I have to teach later and, I mean, it's a great cause but I can't bug out on my students. And my dad… you know times are rough…

Trini: I understand, Jason.

Jason: Thanks…

Zack: Uh, I'd love to ladies, but, Alpha he said he has something to talk to me about, right away. I promised to meet him, sorry! 

Kimberly: It's okay.

Billy: (Shrugs) I'm President of the Science Fair Committee and today's our first meeting.

Trini: …Okay?

(Trini’s own enthusiasm seems to evaporate as she finds her close friends unsupportive of a subject she cares deeply about.)

Kimberly: That’s fine. We’ll go alone. But we’d look a lot stronger if we acted like a team. 

Jason: Sorry, girls. We’ll catch you after?

Kimberly: Sure. 

Zack: Take it easy. Call us if you run into trouble.

Trini: Okay. 

Trini: I don’t think I buy what their selling. 

Kimberly: What gives it away?

Trini: I’m the President of the Science Fair Committee. 

(Just then though, Robbie happens to pass by. He’s wearing headphones and appears to be in another world. A bulb suddenly flashes over Trini’s head. She places a hand on his chest to stop him, feeling as though he will resist too, but curious as to the likelihood that he won’t.)

Trini: Hey, Robbie!

(He stops short, as if suddenly woken up. He slowly removes his earphones to turn to her.)

Robbie: Yes…?

Trini: What are you doing tonight?

Robbie: Why…?

Trini: Just answer. 

Robbie: I’m going to Chili’s with my friends. 

Trini: Oh yeah? What friends?

(He pauses briefly. Then sighs.)

Robbie: No one.

Trini: Can you do me a huge favor and help me deliver this petition to the Angel Grove dump? Pleeeeeeease?!

(She flashes him a big cheesy smile. He sighs ruefully to himself, but doesn’t resist.) 

Robbie: Alright.

Trini: Yay! 

Kimberly: So much for a “big strong man” helping us.

(Meanwhile, still looking on from the moon…)

 

Rita: Oh, this is sweet! Three of the rangers are about to walk into my trap.

Goldar: It’s perfect, my empress! They don't stand a chance.

Squatt: Serves them right for fighting for a cause.

Baboo: That’s why I don’t even vote. 

Rita: Prepare the putties Finster. They've got work to do.

Finster: Yes my empress.

(We return to earth a little later in the day, the girls are seen walking through Angel Grove Park on their way to the toxic dump that was recently placed at the northern end of it. Robbie tags along as promised. But despite Trini’s initial delight, her mood has been brought down a bit as he’s complained every step of the way.)

Robbie: …I don’t know what you expect is gonna happen. Do you think these guys are gonna pack up and quit their jobs because a bunch of teenagers hurt their feelings? I mean this is a business, you know.

Trini: I don’t know Robbie. It’d be nice if they just cleaned up and followed state regulations. 

Robbie: Because they’ll listen to you over the Republican they bribed to put a dump in the middle of a park in the first place.

Trini: Well thanks for coming with us anyway. 

Robbie: I mean. I guess it’s nice what you’re trying to do. But this isn’t well thought out at all.

Kimberly: And you would be an expert on the subject?

Robbie: What was that?

Kimberly: Robbie, I think Trini wants you to stop talking. 

Robbie: Oh… okay.

(Robbie takes the not so subtle hint and finally quiets down. Meanwhile at the Youth Center...) 

Jason: One. And two. And one. And two. 

(As stated, Jason is teaching his karate class to a group of students. Unlike Zack and Billy however, who from the corner of his eyes are seen clearly trying to attract crowds of their own and not where they told Trini they were going to be when they blew her off earlier.) 

Zack: Hey pick up your mix tape today! My man Billy here is the hottest up and coming rapper. You should all check out his new album “MC Squared”. 

Billy: Pick up my new album everyone. It’s so dope, it’s… stupid. 

(Bemused, Billy turns to Zack.)

Billy: Are you sure I should be calling my album stupid? Wouldn’t that be counterproductive?

Zack: Yeah. See Billy, in the hood, calling something “stupid” is actually a good thing!

Billy: Oh! Okay. I get it. I get called stupid all the time by African Americans. I had no idea it was a compliment.

Zack: Yeah. …right.

(As they continue to push the album, Bulk and Skull walk in and march passed them.)

Zack: Hey you guys wait up. If you’re into good music, pick up Billy’s new album. 

Bulk: Billy? He made an album?

Zack: Yep. A rap album. My boy “MC Squared” is gonna be the next big thing. 

Bulk: MC Squared? More like MC Square.

 

Skull: Square. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Cause he’s a square.

Billy: …

Zack: Yeah you won’t be laughing when he gets signed by a record label and gets a full commercial release.

Bulk: If this dweeb actually made a mixtape, it won’t be released. It’ll escape. 

Skull: Escape! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Cause it’s terrible.

Zack: …

Bulk: The only place his album is gonna drop, is in the garbage.

Skull: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You’re killing me. 

Billy: (Shrugs) A-actually. I’m not so much interested in becoming achieving commercial success. Zack convinced me that this would improve my chances with the opposite sex.

Bulk: Zack? Giving love advice? That’s like taking weight loss advice from a fat person.

Skull: A fat person! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Zack: Yeah, you would know.

Bulk: …

Skull: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Bulk: Quiet, numbskull.

(Elsewhere, back in the park by the northern end, Robbie and the girls continue their way to deliver Trini’s petition. She points at something up ahead.)

Trini: There it is. It doesn’t look too safe.

(In the near distance, the toxic dump is seen behind barbed wire fences. The front gate however is wide open, leaving an eerie chill down their spines.)

Kimberly: I’m scared.

Robbie: It’s fine. If anything pops off, I keep a pocket knife with me at all times.

Trini: Please tell me you’re kidding. 

Kimberly: Obviously a guy like Robbie doesn’t kid about carrying weapons.

Trini: You brought that to school?! Are you crazy?!

Robbie: We’re power rangers now. We have to protect ourselves.

Trini: Yeah. We have powers for that! Actual powers. We don’t need to carry knives like common criminals. 

Robbie: Geez. Calm down. You sound like my mom.

Trini: Please don’t ever say that to me again. 

Kimberly: Now do you understand why I clutch my purse so hard around him? 

(Trini just rolls her eyes in disgust as they walk inside to survey the area. In what is either neglect or deliberate sabotage, puddles of strange, discolored liquid surround barrels labeled as toxic haphazardly knocked over.)

Kimberly: This is gross.

Trini: What do you suppose that stuff is? 

Kimberly: I don't think I want to know.

Trini: They’ve been here a week and already they trash the place? 

Robbie: Talk about complete disregard. 

Trini: Now do you see why I made this petition?

Robbie: …

 

Kimberly: Well, it doesn't look like there is anybody here to give these petitions to.

(Robbie points up a flight of stairs.)

Robbie: There’s an office up there. I think?

Trini: If there’s nobody here. Then why does it feel like we're being watched? 

(And right on cue, putties appear from the skies.)

Robbie: We've got company! 

(Surrounded in all corners, they spread out. Kimberly runs up the stairs but gets grabbed by a putty patroller. It takes a wild swing at her but she blocks it with her clipboard which breaks in two. Kim grabs the enemy by the arm and lands two kicks that sends it down the stairs.)

Kimberly: Hope you had a nice trip. 

(Trini on the other hand stays planted in one position and chops two enemies as they come to her. A third catches her chop and she tries to recover with a kick to the rib but that gets caught too.)

Trini: Let me go!

(She gets tossed in the air and spun around but lands standing up. The putty that spun her throws a punch but misses and hits another enemy behind her. Trini recovers and takes them out with dual elbows to the ribs.)

Trini: Huy-yaa!

(Robbie charges bullishly toward a couple of hordes, hoping to knock them over like pins. He throws a few wild haymakers at a crowd, but gets grabbed from behind and his arms restrained. Robbie kicks his feet up to knock away those in front of him, then bends over as the putty on his back rolls over him to the ground. Robbie punches him in the chest to finish him off.)

Robbie: Hyaaa!

(But before he can so much as catch his breath, more appear. One even puts Robbie in a headlock.)

Robbie: Ugh. What is this, wrestling?

(Thinking on his feet, he drops to a knee and drives his forearm up between the putty’s legs for a low blow.)

Robbie: Cause I like wrestling.

(But before he can get back up, he is swarmed and thrown to the ground. Kim also can’t seem to make her way up the stairs without more coming toward her. She’s able to knock some over the railing and into the debris below, but even more show up as her stamina begins to fade. Trini plants herself again and chops an assembly line of putties, but with no end in sight she starts to wear out too. Back on the moon, Rita prepares at capitalize on this attack.) 

Rita: Now, all we have to do is send a monster! With half the team distracted, they’ll go down twice as fast! Aha!

(Meanwhile, back the Youth Center…)

“And when we come back, a new medical breakthrough provides a local elderly woman with two more years on inconveniencing her family.”

(Jennie the waitress, is working at the Juice Bar by the television set, cleaning down the blenders. Zack eyes her and takes a break from selling records and approaches with a slick smile and a tape in his hand.)

Zack: Hey Jennie. How’s it going?

Jennie: It’s going. 

(Jennie answers nonchalantly, without even bothering to turn around and face him.) 

Zack: Have you heard about Billy’s new album? I can give you a free copy if you want.

Jennie: No thank you. My ears are pierced enough. 

Zack: Oh… that’s cool.

(Having stalled, Zack tries gracelessly to keep up the conversation.)

Zack: Say uh… you wanna gets some shakes sometime?

(Jennie turns her head toward him briefly, away from the very blenders she was busy wiping down that makes said shakes.)

Jennie: No. 

 

Zack: Come on Jennie. Why won’t you give me the time of day? Just sit down and have a chat with me. I promise, once you go Zack, you never go back.

Jennie: A chat sounds lovely. Except I actually have a job. So I don’t have time to deal with deadbeats who don’t tip.

Zack: Oh I get it. I’m a deadbeat cause I’m black.

Jennie: No. You’re a deadbeat cause you don’t tip. Loser. 

(He quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls something out.)

Zack: Well, would a loser have two tickets to WWF Monday Night Raw, airing from the Angel Grove Sports Center?

Jennie: Yes?

Zack: Oh…

Jennie: Look leave me alone, okay? I have work to do.

Zack: Uh… okay. Nice talk.

(Jennie takes a tray with her and walks off. Zack then gets a not so subtle tap on the shoulder from Jason.)

Zack: Huh? Oh hey.

Jason: What are you doing here?

Zack: What?

Jason: What happened to “Alpha’s emergency?” 

Zack: Oh? That? Man, that was just an excuse to get out of Trini’s petition mess. You know how she is. She always has some cause to fight for. I mean she’s my home girl and everything but who has time for that?

Jason: You clearly had time for it. And what about Billy’s Science Fair Committee?

Zack: That’s just the name of our record label.

Jason: …

Zack: Billy named it. 

Jason: …

Zack: Man, stop looking at me like that. I don’t see you out there. 

Jason: My excuse was actually true. What happens if they get into trouble?

Zack: Don’t sweat it. Robbie’s with them I heard. I’m sure things will be alright. 

(Just then, Jason’s communicator rings.)

Zack: (Sighs) …

(Trying to hide his annoyance, Jason covers his communicator and signals for Zack to head to the hallways. He passes by Billy and catches his attention as well. They wait till the coast is clear to answer the call.)

Jason: We read you.

Zordon: Jason, the girls and Robbie are in trouble. The Putties have them outnumbered.

Jason: Alright. Where are they? 

(At that moment, on the moon…) 

Rita: Finster, it's time! Is the monster ready? 

(She storms into Finster’s workshop as he puts the finishing touches on his newest creation.)

Finster: Yes, the Minotaur is nearly complete. There, done.

(Without hesitation he throws the clay figure into the monster-o-matic and pulls the lever. Back at the Youth Center…) 

Zordon: Get to the dumpsite immediately and… Wait, Rita has sent down a monster by the rocky hills. You'd better deal with him first.

Alpha: It's the most menacing Minotaur!

(Jason sighs again out of frustration before responding.)

Jason: You got it. It's Morphin Time!

“Mastodon!”

“Triceratops!”

“Tyrannosaurus!”

“Power Rangers!”

(The boys teleport to the rocky hills, faced across from the Minotaur. Simultaneously, Jason and Zack leap to the air for a double dropkick but meet with the monster’s shield and bounce back to the hard gravel floor. Billy runs and upholsters his weapon.)

Jason: This guy is tough. 

Billy: It’s time to pop some caps on this fool. 

(He fires three shots, but each get deflected and bounce back to hit the rangers even harder.) 

“AHHHHH!”

 

Minotaur: Who shot ya? Gyahaha.

(Meanwhile back at the dump, the girls have just finished the seemingly endless horde and finally take a breath. Robbie rushes over.)

Robbie: Are you all right? 

Kimberly: I hurt my ankle. I think it’s broken.

Robbie: I meant Trini.

Trini: Yeah. I’m fine. Did we get them all? 

Robbie: Uh-oh.

Kimberly: Oh no. Look.

(Just as they thought they were in the clear, two more putties appear.)

Kimberly: I can’t move. I’m hurt. 

Trini: What are we gonna do?

Robbie: Stay with her. (Turns to Putties) Come on, clay boys, come and get me! 

(Robbie rushes in to handle them. Meanwhile back at the command center, the alarm rings yet again with more bad news.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai! More trouble on the way, Zordon! 

(An image of Goldar appears on the viewing globe marching ominously through the park with a pack of putty patrollers as people scatter for their lives around them.) 

Zordon: This is a dangerous turn of events, Alpha. Contact Robbie and the girls. Tell them to morph and hook up with the others after fending off Goldar. Working together as a team is their only hope.

Alpha: Right away Zordon.

(Alpha frantically tries to reach out to them. Finally, Trini answers the call as Robbie finishes the remaining two in the dump.)

Alpha: Trini, Trini come in.

Trini: I read you.

Alpha: Goldar is on your tail. Head southward of the park to ward him off. 

Trini: We’re on it. It’s morphin time.

“Pterodactyl!”

“Stegosaurus!”

“Sabre-toothed Tiger!”

(Before long, Robbie and the girls rush downward and Robbie and the girls rush downward to stop Golar in his tracks.)

Trini: Look there they are!

Robbie: Let’s go!

Goldar: Get them.

(The putties leap over Goldar and rush at them.)

Kimberly: Oh no. Will these clay brains ever leave us alone?

Trini: Wouldn’t count on it. 

Robbie: Attack! 

(The two sides charge and collide in the middle. Trini ducks a kick and responds with a leg sweep. Kim however hobbles around gingerly on her bad leg. She struggles to use her better one to ward off enemies and can’t seem to land any effective blows.)

Kimberly: Ugh. I’m surrounded. I’m a lame duck!

(Kim finds herself swarmed by a horde of enemies and is defenseless to fight them off. Suddenly some of fall like pins, at the hands of Robbie’s blade blaster.)

Robbie: Lame is correct. 

Kimberly: Thanks I guess?

Robbie: You have a gun, genius. You don’t have to kick. 

Kimberly: Right.

(Having not thought of it before, Kim pulls her blade blaster out and begins mowing enemies down with much greater ease. Trini however remains in the middle of the mayhem as she faces off with Goldar.)

Goldar: You’re mine, power rangers.

Trini: You've got to catch us first.

(She backflips to get in better position to attack. However the space between them is instantly filled in by putty patrollers.) 

Trini: Oh no. Look out!

(With Trini now occupied, Goldar shifts his attention to Kimberly, taking her down with a single swipe of his sword.)

Kimberly: Ugh!

Trini: Kimberly!

(Trini has to leapfrog again over everyone to grab a hold of Goldar to prevent him from more damage.)

Goldar: Grrrrr….

Trini: Robbie, help Kim. 

Robbie: (Sighs) Why do I even bother?

(He runs over to cover her.)

Trini: Call the others. Get help.

Robbie: Right.

(Back at the command center Alpha and Zordon continue to look on. The situation has grown direr as from the rocky hills, the Minotaur has grown to epic proportions.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai! The Power Rangers have their hands full! This is the toughest situation they have faced.

 

Zordon: Perhaps the time has come to reveal the ancient secrets of the power weapons.

(Back in the rocky hills, the Minotaur hovers over the helpless rangers as they try to avoid being stepped on.)

Jason: Look out! 

Minotaur: You're finished! 

(The Minotaur stomps his foot down, creating an earth shattering quake. The boys barely rolls out trouble, but know they’ll need help.)

Billy: Whoa! 

Zack: You've had it, now! 

(Jason communicator rings.)

Robbie: Jason, come in. We need help! 

Jason: We've got our hands full over here ourselves! Call up your Zords and help us put this dude down! 

Robbie: We're on our way! 

Jason: Alright guys, WE NEED DINOSAUR POWER, NOW!!

(With a huge blast and a and even bigger crater opening up than before, the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex appears through the flames; roaring fearlessly as it rises from the earth. We then cut to a far away, icy tundra, where the Mastodon proudly rises with a loud blowing of its trunk. Then we cut to a desert during a wild sandstorm, created by the Triceratops racing right through it, creating dust behind it and wherever it goes. Next, we cut to a the top of a hill where the ferocious Saber tooth jumps down to a vine filled rainforest, ripping through anything in sight, with a roar that could frighten ever the scariest predator. Finally, nearby with another loud boom, a volcano erupts and through all the smoke and ash, the pterodactyl rips through the sky, flying right through a tree branch on its way to Angel Grove. Jason sees his Dinozords within sight and flies through the air to get in the cockpit.)

Jason: Log on. 

Trini: Alright guys let’s keep it together. 

Billy: I’m on it. Power hooks locked on.

(The Triceratops fires its horn hooks and wrap around the enemy to try and restrict his movement. However Minotaur is able to easily resist.)

Billy: They're not holding! Increasing power! 

(The Tyrannosaurus tries to approach but Minotaur rips through the chains with brute strength alone.) 

Billy: What?! He just broke free.

Zack: He can't be defeated!

Trini: We're too close! We gotta hang in there. 

Jason: Power Rangers, bring them together! 

“Right.”

Alpha: Zordon, he's coming no matter what they do! The Zords will have no effect on him. They don't stand a chance.

Zordon: You're right, Alpha.

(Zordon gets in contact with Jason.)

Zordon: Power Rangers return to the Command Center for new instructions.

Jason: Right. Never mind you guys. Retreat to the command center.

“Right.”

(The team teleports mid battle, leaving Rita ecstatic.) 

Rita: They're running away! Now, the world will be ours for the taking! 

(Back on earth, the rangers make it back to the command center.)

Jason: Hey, Zordon. What’s up?

Zack: Yeah, we had him on the ropes. 

Robbie: Were you watching the same fight I was watching?

Billy: Yeah. That studio gangsta was all talk, but couldn’t scrap a lick with OG’s like us.

Kimberly: What did he say?

Trini: He said… I’m not sure.

Billy: Me neither.

Jason: Zordon, what happened to our Zords? We just left them there. 

Zordon: Your Zords are in their hiding places and are safe. I will now reveal new powers and weapons.

Kimberly: Weapons? 

Zordon: Yes Kimberly. Now please, all of you, hold out your hands.

(The rangers dutifully oblige. And like magic, weapons appear in each of their hands.)

“Behold Billy, this is your Power Lance-- a weapon of great power and range.”

“Kimberly, behold your Power Bow-- accurate and strong.”

“Jason, this is your Power Sword-- key to all the weapons power.”

“Zackery, behold the Power Axe-- lightning quick and hard as diamond.”

“Trini, your Power Daggers are feather-light and true.”

“Robbie, this is your Power Pocket Knife-- It is a pocket knife.”

Robbie: What? This looks like my pocket knife.

(He pats around his pants area.)

Robbie: This is my pocket knife! What’s the deal?!

Alpha: Your weapons match your personalities. 

Kimberly: And you did say you loved carrying a pocket knife.

Robbie: Yeah, I don’t see you holding birth control. 

Kimberly: …

Zack: Man this is awesome. 

Billy: A splendid new addition to our arsenal. That sucka MC is doesn’t stand a chance.

Zordon: Each of your weapons contain great power individually. However when together as a team, they create an unstoppable force.

Trini: You here that guys? We’re stronger together. 

Zack: I hear that.

Jason: That Minotaur is history! 

Kimberly: Let’s show them what we’re made of. 

Jason: Alright. Back to action!

(They teleport back to the rocky hills to face off again with Minotaur, who for some reason is now human sized again.) 

Jason: All right, Minotaur, you're going down! 

Zack: You got that right! 

Billy: You're yesterday's news! 

Trini: Face it, Minotaur, you're finished! 

Kimberly: Why don't you go back where you came from? 

Robbie: Before you get hurt! 

“Power Rangers!”

(Minotaur appears unfazed by their new arsenal. That is until Trini and Kim take the lead and leap into the air. They throw their daggers and an arrow at him respectively. Without hesitation, Zack, Robbie and Billy follow with their axe, knife and bow. Finally Jason takes to the air with a mightly downward swing from his power sword. Minotaur is thrown several yards back and appears badly hurt -- Pouring with smoke from his injuries.)

Zack: Now that did it. 

Jason: He’s down, but not out.

(Zordon’s voice appears from Jason’s communicator.)

Zordon: The time is right to bring these weapons together.

Jason: Alright. Let's do it! 

(The rangers meet together and start to put their weapons together.)

“Power Ax!”

“Power Bow!”

“Power Daggers!”

“Power Pocket Knife!”

“Power Lance!” 

“Power Sword!”

“Power Rangers!”

(One by one they throw their weapons in the air; connecting midair to create one large cannon. The tips of each weapon locked onto Minotaur, whose 30 minute life is flashing before its eyes. Finally, Jason takes his power sword, leaps into the air to complete the transformation before coming down and joining the others.)

Minotaur: Arg… Do your worst!

Jason: We plan to. 

“Fire!”

(Each weapon unleashes its own devastating beam, combining into one large blast that hits its target dead on; killing it before it hits the floor and explodes. It leaves only a ball of flame behind before vanishing into nothingness.)

Zack: Yeah! 

Trini: Alright!

Billy: We iced that fool!

(Back on the moon, Rita laments her latest defeat…)

Rita: Oh, I can't believe it! We were this close to beating the Power Geeks! If it wasn't for your monster, we'd have done it! 

Finster: B-but your majesty. Goldar was supposed to be a backup. Where was he?

 

Goldar: I had to wait for the cable company. They gave me a very broad time fame and you know this!

Squatt: Well if it makes you feel better the smoke from that blast should be bad for the environment.

Rita: Quiet.

(We rejoin the team the next day on earth. It’s the end of another school day as the final bell rings. Trini, Billy, Zack and Robbie pack their bags to head home. Trini receiving a little more help than usual.)

Trini: (Drops something) Oops.

Zack: Here let me get that for you. 

Trini: Thanks Zack.

Zack: Don’t mention it. Is there anything else I can do for you?

Trini: (Smiles) No it’s fine. 

Billy: Here let me get that door for you.

(Billy rushes forward and holds open the already opened door.)

Trini: Thank you… Billy. Is everything alright with you guys?

Zack: I just feel… I definitely owe you an apology, Trini. 

Billy: (Shrugs) As do I. 

Trini: Do you?

Zack: Yeah. We sort of blew you off earlier to go do our own things. I feel terrible about it now. 

Billy: Indubitably so. Especially since my album turned out to be a commercial and critical failure. Never mind MC Hammer’s pending lawsuit regarding my single “Please Touch This.” 

Trini: …

Billy: Suffice it to say the whole ordeal was a mistake overall. 

Trini: You guys don’t need to apologize. No one could’ve guessed that the whole thing was a set up. I also know I can be a handful sometimes when I put my mind into a cause. 

Zack: Yeah. You can become like a runaway train when you become passionate about something.

Trini: (Laughs) And I guess I can’t exactly expect you guys to help me all the time. 

Billy: Well I’ll accept this experience as a ham fisted lesson about the consequences of not working together as a team.

Trini: Which is important. Since you know, we’re a team.

Zack: Come on. Let’s meet up with Jason and Kim. I’m buying shakes.

Trini: Sounds good!

(Zack and Billy head out the door. Trini heads out, but notices Robbie has barely moved from his desk, though he’s looking right at her. She feels somewhat obligated to respond.) 

Trini: Detention again?

Robbie: Not today. Though who knows what could happen between now and my walking out of the school.

Trini: Is something wrong with you?

Robbie: For future reference it’s safe to assume that there is.

Trini: Huh.

Robbie: I just… I also feel like I owe you an apology. 

 

Trini: What?

(Not expecting anything more from him, Trini has prepared to write him off in her head as the two dimensional hoodlum everyone said he was. That’s why she’s thrown off by his attempt at an apology he’s clearly struggling through.)

Robbie: I was kinda saying some stupid stuff back there on our way to the toxic dump. I say stupid stuff without thinking sometimes. I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sorry. 

(Stunned that he has even the presence of mind to realize what he had said might have bothered her, much less that he’s actually apologetic about it, Trini quickly accepts his apology.)

Trini: That’s okay Robbie. Don’t worry about it. 

(Robbie doesn’t reply, but she does sense a look of genuine concern in his eyes. At least that is what she projects onto him as he suddenly becomes a decent person again to her.)

Trini: I appreciate you coming out at least. You did more than any other of my so called guy friends did today. 

Robbie: (Laughs) Yeah. And it’s not like I don’t agree with you on the dump. It’s awful what they did. It was just… 

(He shakes his head, thinking better of whatever he was about to say.) 

Robbie: It’s not important. 

Trini: So… Do you always apologize to people you insult?

Robbie: Nope. But I guess there’s a first for everything. 

Trini: I see. 

(Feeling thoroughly awkward with the situation, Robbie finally takes his bag and gets up to leave the classroom. Trini stops him just outside as she has another burning question to ask him, feeling the urge to dig a little deeper.)

Trini: So. What made you agree to come out with us anyway?

Robbie: (Sighs) Well… how could I say no to that cheesy smile you gave me?

(He playfully, though clumsily, punches her cheek. He gets a giggle out of Trini though. He exhales, then continues.)

Robbie: Actually, I really appreciated how you’ve stood up for me since back when we got our powers. Back when everyone was ganging up on me. I… feel like I owed it to you. 

Trini: …you don’t owe me anything.

Robbie: But I do. If this power ranger thing works out for me, I’ll have you to thank.

(Trini doesn’t respond, but she’s completely dropped her brief, day long protest against him. She finds this unexplained queasy feeling she gets whenever around him returning. Not necessarily a bad feeling, but not one she’s really prepared to discover the meaning of.)

Robbie: Do you know when we start getting paid by the way? It’s been like a month and so far nothing.

Trini: (Smiles) I’m not sure, Robbie. 

Robbie: I guess I’ll speak to Zordon at some point. Anyway I should get going.

(Robbie turns back and starts walking the other direction.)

Trini: You’re not coming with us?

Robbie: I rebooked with Chili’s and my reservation is about to pass soon. I’ll catch you around.

Trini: Okay. Would… you like some actual friends to go with you?

Robbie: Haha. Very funny. Way to rub it in. I’ll see you.

(He points to her as he walks off. Leaving Trini feeling a little unsatisfied. Seeing him turn the corner and disappear for the back exit, she quietly waves at him as the episode ends.)

Trini: …bye Robbie.


	3. Prequel - Episode 10: Happy Birthday Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having learned that Robbie has never had a proper birthday, Trini plans a big surprise party with the others.

(We start today at the Youth Center. It’s late in the day with only a handful of people left. One of whom is Trini. She is off practicing Tai Chi on her own. Robbie is also present, but doesn’t appear to notice her at all as he listens to music on his Walkman and appears to be writing something in a corner table.)

Trini: …

(She takes a few passing glances at Robbie throughout her practice but it appears he barely even knows she’s there. Eventually she stops for the day and gathers her belongings. She starts toward the exit without thinking to acknowledge Robbie.)

Robbie: Bye Trini.

 

Trini: Oh… bye Robbie. I didn’t see you there.

Robbie: I’m sure. 

(Slightly embarrassed by essentially being called out, she just stands their awkwardly looking to make small talk with him. She slowly finds herself inching near him as he casually moves his hand over the letter he’s writing.)

Trini: I just mean… you seem to always be lost in another world when you’re listening to music.

Robbie: Sometimes it’s better to be in another world.

Trini: Why’s that?

Robbie: If you have to ask, you won’t understand.

Trini: There’s so much beauty in the world out there. So many people to meet and things to see. 

Robbie: You lost me at “meeting people.”

Trini: Well I think you’re missing out. Why are you here so late, by the way?

Robbie: I could ask you the same. 

Trini: Oh well, I just got done with some volunteer work with the others. I worked on an assignment with Billy and drafted a letter I’m gonna send to the Mayor about her proposed cuts to the education system. I mean, one teacher per school? That’s ridiculous. 

Robbie: …

Trini: Then I decided to come here and do my Tai chi. 

Robbie: Do you have an off button on you?

Trini: (Laughs) Well… this is my off button. I find Tai chi very relaxing and therapeutic. 

Robbie: Why don’t you just do something with the others? 

Trini: I don’t know. (Shrugs) Sometimes I like to be alone and recharge without my friends.

Robbie: I feel the same way. 

Trini: Don’t you actually need friends in order to recharge without them. 

(She laughs at her own joke as Robbie grins at her.)

Robbie: Et tu, Trini?

Trini: Sorry! I couldn’t help it.

(She then finds herself pulling up a seat and sitting next to him, without having the intention to initially. She even puts a foot up on the chair and gets comfortable. Robbie doesn’t appear to outwardly object and instead further engages her.)

Robbie: You remind me of a song I like.

Trini: Yeah? It’s not some filthy, degrading rap song is it? 

Robbie: No. I mean I have those here and they remind me other females on the team. 

Trini: …

Robbie: But this one’s a Nirvana song. 

(He removes the earphones from his head and places it softly over her ears.)

Trini: …

Robbie: Cobain was dumped by his ex because she thought he wasn’t doing anything with his life. She was a busy girl and had a very busy life. The line that reminds me of you the most is, “She likes to stand, she can’t afford to sit.”

Trini: Hmm.

(Intrigued by the fact that he even thinks of her enough for her face to come to mind in a song, she welcomes the contradiction to the notion that he is aloof and uncaring.)

Trini: I’m guessing you’ve been Cobain in this situation?

Robbie: Well you’re definitely his ex. 

(She smiles at him. Suddenly though, Robbie reaches for his things.)

Robbie: I guess I’ll get going. It’s getting late.

Trini: Okay? I’ll see you Monday?

(He shakes his head.)

Trini: Are you skipping class?

Robbie: It’s not skipping on your birthday.

Trini: (Gasps) It’s your birthday on Monday?! Why haven’t I heard this before?

Robbie: Cause I haven’t told anyone. 

Trini: Why not?

Robbie: Why would I? I haven’t had a real birthday party since I was about five and my mom started going off the deep end. There was an attempted party like four years ago, but no one showed up. 

Trini: Ouch. That must’ve hurt.

Robbie: I haven’t bothered since. It’s just a day to me now. I’m just another year closer to death. Which is nice I guess.

(He starts to get up and waves at her, though Trini is lost in a deep thought.)

Trini: You should come to school on Monday. 

Robbie: Why? 

Trini: Just do it. 

Robbie: I don’t want any gifts or anything. Please don’t do anything.

Trini: You can’t stop me.

(He pauses for a minute, then comes to accept her kind gesture. In an attempt to save face, he feigns an annoyed sigh, then relents.)

Robbie: I… really, just some acknowledgement would be nice. Maybe not being treated like the teams afterthought for a day wouldn’t hurt either.

Trini: That’s a low bar I can definitely meet. Just… come. 

Robbie: …

Trini: For me.

(He feigns another sigh.)

Robbie: Okay. I’ll come. I can always skip Tuesday anyway.

Trini: That’s… the spirit.

Robbie: I guess… I’ll catch you later, Trini. 

Trini: Oh wait! You forgot your Walkman!

(He turns back and looks at it for a brief second.)

Robbie: …you can hold onto it. I think I’ll try this “enjoying the world” thing you talk about. I don’t know how it’ll work out though.

Trini: (Smiles) …I’m sure you’ll like it. 

Robbie: I’m warning you though, there’s not much more in that Walkman in terms of meaningful songs. I’m frustratingly one dimensional. 

(She laughs again, as she seems to do with everything he says.)

Trini: Okay Robbie. See you Monday.

Robbie: Take care.

(He leaves as she examines his Walkman a bit more. Meanwhile, on the moon…)

Rita: Ahaha. A birthday? We must make a present.

Squatt: Yes!

Baboo: Goody, I love birthdays!

Rita: I have just the present in mind for good old Robbie.

Squatt: A Bob Marley lighter?

 

Rita: No… I'm going to make a monster that will wipe him out for good! 

(The next night at the Youth Center, Trini has assembled the others to work on decorations for what appears to be a surprise party. Everyone has a specific task, though Billy appears to be preoccupied listening to Robbie’s Walkman that Trini was lent.)

Billy: The performers assembled to create this harmonious tune transcend all predecessors to this genre of music.

Zack: Translation, please?

Trini: He likes Robbie’s taste in music.

Billy: This is fantastic. I was woefully unaware that so many colorful adjectives existed to refer to women. 

Trini: Yeah I don’t appreciate those songs, Billy. Don’t listen to those. 

(By the Juice Bar, Ernie appears to be struggling with a microwave-like machine.)

Ernie: Billy! You got to help me! Billy! Billy! I need you! Billy.

Billy: …

“Billy! Billy! Billy! Billy! Billy!”

(Trini rushes over to Billy removes the headphones from his ears.)

Billy: Huh?

Trini: Glad you like the music, but I think Ernie's having a problem.

Billy: Uh-oh.

(He rushes over and deactivates a machine that was spitting out a pink goo all over Ernie and the floor. Not before Ernie slips and hits the floor, being covered entirely in the pink goo.) 

Billy: (Shrugs) I guess I still got to work the kinks out of my cake maker.

Ernie: I hate machines.

(On cue, goo plops on top of his head. Billy takes a brief look into the hard wiring as the others continue.)

Billy: I fail to ascertain why this appliance isn't working. I mean, the molecular mix re-arranger's still intact.

Kimberly: What’s going on?

Jason: The cake-o-matic that Billy built for Robbie's surprise party went on the warpath. 

(Ernie picks himself up and examines the mess.)

Ernie: It nearly drowned me in cake mix! 

Trini: Sorry Ernie. 

Ernie: It’s okay. Not your fault. I’ll go get a mop. 

Trini: Okay. I also wanted to thank you for keeping the place open late tonight so we could decorate for Robbie's surprise birthday party.

Ernie: Don’t mention it. So are you like, his mentor in a treatment program or like involved in a Big Brother/Big Sister sort of thing? Is that why you’re doing this for him?

Trini: No…?

(Still confused, Ernie just shrugs then steps away.)

Zack: So you said he’s never had a birthday party before?

Trini: That’s what he said. Something about his mom going off the deep end. 

Kimberly: If I had to raise him, I’d probably lose it too.

Trini: He said he never really had any friends growing up. I kinda feel bad for him. 

Zack: He doesn’t really have friends now.

Jason: Well I’m sure he’ll love this. Even if he never shows any emotion. 

Kimberly: Unless sarcasm is an emotion.

Ernie: Boy, is he gonna be surprised.

(Ernie returns with a towel over his shoulders and a mop in his hands.)

Ernie: And speaking of surprises. You guys will never guess what I found out about the Power Rangers.

Jason: The Power who? The superheroes with the large Dinozords? The ones with the colored costume.

Ernie: That's them. (Scratches head) Don’t you… don’t you guys ever go outside? They’re everywhere. They do for Angel Grove what Batman has done for Gotham City.

(Zack leans toward Kimberly to whisper.)

Zack: Does he think Batman is real?

Kimberly: You mean the crazy old man covered in cake batter?

Zack: Fair point.

Jason: I think I’ve seen them on TV, Ernie. 

Ernie: What have you heard? I've heard they're regular humans, just like you and me.

Jason: Well, you know, I heard they were space aliens from a distant planet.

Ernie: Aliens? 

Jason: You know, we should keep this space alien stuff under our hats. We wouldn't want to panic anybody.

Ernie: Aliens Whoa, this is big.

(After mopping the mess he shakes his head and wander off in disbelief…) 

Ernie: Aliens…

Jason: …

Kimberly: …

Ernie: Aliens…

(Meanwhile, on the moon…)

Rita: Finster! Finster! You know that monster you were talking about, Finster? The birthday present. I think we should pick out a particularly nasty one this time! 

Squatt: What's it going to be this time, your Putridness? A giant fruit fly that spits candy canes? A booger with an attitude?

Rita: Shut up, crater face. I need a special beast. This time it's no more Miss Nice Guy.

Baboo: Where was I for Miss Nice Guy?

Rita: What was that?!

Baboo: Bah…

(Finster goes through a book and picks something to his liking.)

Finster: Ahhh! I see one! It's the one we used on Tarnac 3. It made space dust out of their finest stock footage.

Rita: I want it, Finster.

Finster: I'm already working on it, my Queen.

Rita: Get to it, then.

(Meanwhile, back at the Youth Center, the teens hover over Trini as she appear to be painting something.) 

Billy: Her proficiency with complex illustrated characterizations is quite impressive, isn't it? 

Kimberly: What did he say? 

Jason: Don't look at me. I don't speak Billy.

Trini: He said I draw a good cartoon. Thanks, Billy. 

Kimberly: You’re really going all out for Robbie, aren’t you? Does he have like, compromising photos of you or something?

Trini: No. I just want him to feel like he’s one of us.

Kimberly: So you want to lie to him?

Trini: …

Zack: We've got all the balloons blown up, the banners are made. What else is there left to do? I think we're about done.

Billy: All we have left to accomplish now is just to make sure that Robbie doesn't find out about the planned festivities prematurely.

“Well, well, well.”

(Just then, Bulk and Skull walk in.)

Bulk: Aah! If it isn't the nerd patrol from Angel Grove High.

Billy: This place is closed, fellas.

Bulk: Yeah, to nerds like you.

Skull: Hey, Bulky, look at what we have here. 

Kimberly: We would have invited you, but animals aren't allowed.

Bulk: Har-har-har.

(Spitefully, Bulk walks over and blows his nose on the banner Trini is painting.) 

Trini: Hey!

Bulk: Party's over, kids.

Trini: I worked a long time on that.

Bulk: Hey, I'll tell you what, babe. What do you say I help you paint another one after we've done having a little fun? 

(Bulk leans in for an unwanted kiss though Trini obviously resists. A balloon hits him in the face, though he grabs it and deflates it with his hands.) 

Jason: Someone ought to let the air out of you.

(Infuriated, Bulk cracks his knuckles and charges Jason. Jason ducks last minute, letting Bulk bang his face into the steel pole behind him. Dazed, Bulk falls into a box of balloons.) 

Kimberly: My balloons! 

 

Bulk: …

Kimberly: I hate party crashers.

(Meanwhile, back on the moon, outside of the palace, Finster, Squatt and Baboo appear to be working diligently, hammering on a black sword, near an open flame.)

Squatt: Faster! Faster! Come on, you guys. If we don't finish soon, Rita's going to get real mad. Come on! Come on! 

 

Baboo: Why don't you stop your babbling and help make this sword! This isn't easy work, you know.

Squatt: But I like to babble.

Baboo: What kind of sword is it anyway? 

Finster: A very special one. It can cut through any material in the universe and holds great magical powers.

Baboo: There. Almost.

Finster: A little more work and it's done. I'll just heat it up again.

(Finster holds it to the fire to let it heat up a little more.)

Finster: Oh, it's turning out to be a particularly nasty sword, my Queen if I do say so myself. There we go. Start the spell, your Badness. We're nearly through.

(From the palace, Rita looks on approvingly.)

Rita: Very well, Finster. It better be good.

(She turns to a table with a magic skull and a crystal ball on it to start her incantation.)

Rita: Moon of Ivory, start of old, candlelight that's spun of gold, sky of fire, wind of fright, bring to me a Knasty Knight! Ahahahaha!

(Suddenly, as if out of the darkness, a large, looming figure appears. The next day at Angel Grove High however begins innocently enough. Kimberly and Billy are seen talking by the lockers. Robbie is seen coming down the stairways, dressed relatively nice by his standards. He walks up to them almost excitedly.)

Robbie: Hey guys.

Billy: (Gasps) Oh my!

Kimberly: You scared us.

Robbie: Sorry. I have that effect on a lot of people. 

Billy: Wh-whats going on?

Robbie: Nothing. So um… do I look any older to you today? 

Kimberly: Older? No.

Robbie: …

Billy: (Shrugs) I mean the ongoing negative stereotype against most people of color is that they appear older than their stated age. Thus giving authority figures an excuse to exert more than the appropriate amount of force to subdue them during routine stops.

Robbie: …

Billy: If that’s what you mean, then yes. You do appear older. 

(Kimberly suddenly gasps.)

Kimberly: Oh, my gosh! You just remembered something, right? Yeah, and I feel really terrible about it! 

Robbie: Don't sweat it. People forget stuff all the time.

Kimberly: I know, but this was really important to somebody that I really care about. 

Robbie: I didn’t know we were that close Kim. But thank you. 

Kimberly: It's… my dogs birthday. 

Robbie: I don’t really like that as a term of endearment, but okay, dog. 

 

Kimberly: No… I mean my poodle. 

Robbie: Your poodle?

Kimberly: I forgot to buy her a birthday present. 

Billy: Why? What did you think she was talking about? 

(Disappointed, he rolls his eyes and waves her off.)

Robbie: Forget it.

Kimberly: Thanks for reminding me about my poodle.

Robbie: Whatever.

(Trini, Jason and Zack pass by him as he appears to head back toward the stairs.)

Trini: Hey, Robbie.

Jason: What's up? 

(He just blows past them. Confused, they walks up to Billy and Kimberly who appear guilty.)

Trini: What's wrong with him? 

Kimberly: He thinks we don’t know it’s his birthday.

Jason: He'll be okay.

Kimberly: You guys, he seemed really bummed. I almost feel bad for him.

Trini: Do you think the surprise party's a good idea? 

Billy: Of course, I mean his feeling of disappoint right now will only serve as his enjoyment later on.

Trini: Yeah. I hope. I don’t know I feel like I miscalculated.

Zack: I mean, it’s not Robbie’s an impulsive guy or anything. He’ll be fine until later.

(They pause momentarily.)

Jason: We should probably go tell him.

Trini: Right. 

(They follow after him but he is long gone. Moments later, Robbie is seen where he typically goes when he does not want to see anyone, the rocky hills on the outskirts of town.)

Robbie: I wasted my time. I can’t believe I actually ironed my clothes today too. 

(He wanders aimlessly, skipping rocks against the ground. He eventually takes a seat by a rock.)

Robbie: Trini knew it was my birthday. So they knew it was my birthday. Whatever. I guess I’m not important to them. 

(Memories of four years ago come to mind. The devastating disappointment of knowing nobody cared about him and his supposed special day. A moment he’s never truly been able to get over resurfaces and manifests as bitterness toward his colleagues.)

Robbie: I should have just stayed in bed today.

“Happy birthday! We’re throwing you a party.”

(Robbie looks up and finds Rita staring back at him from atop the mountains.)

Robbie: What?

Rita: We're even taping it for you!

(She points at Squatt and Baboo, the latter holding a video camera.)

Robbie: (Sighs) Come on. 

Rita: That's right! Oh, and we brought you a present. Meet the Knasty Knight!

(The monster, a tall, powerful looking knight in all-black, leaps from the air with his blade out. Robbie quickly reaches for his morpher…) 

“Stegosaurus!”

(Now morphed, the brown ranger leaps out of harm’s way and pulls out his power pocket knife. He leaps to the air and tries to get on the offensive, but gets sliced in mid-air and sent over the Knasty Knight’s head and onto the hard ground.)

Baboo: The Knasty Knight puts the Power Ranger down to his knees! Oh, man.

Robbie: …

(The Knight runs toward him while he’s down, but Robbie gets back to his feet. The two trade blows from their weapons, though it’s clear Robbie is outmatched. After a few clean hits, the Knasty Knight boots him in the chest, as if discarding him. He flies through the air and drags through the gravel as smoke rises from his chest.)

Robbie: Ugh. This is not the kinda high I wanted to be for my birthday.

 

Rita: Bad is so beautiful.

(Meanwhile, at the command center, the alarms suddenly sound.)

Zordon: I sense a disturbance in the morphing grid. Alpha, activate the viewing globe and see if you can find out what it is! 

(Alpha presses some buttons until he comes up with an image.)

Alpha: Aya-ya-ya-ya-yai! Looks like quite a battle raging.

Zordon: It's Robbie. Alone against one of Rita's diabolical henchmen.

Alpha: I'll contact the Rangers.

Zordon: Prepare to teleport them to Robbie's location! 

Alpha: That Rita Repulsa really fries my circuit boards.

(The rangers appear on the viewing globe running through the park in search for Robbie.)

Jason: What's up, Zordon? 

Zordon: Robbie is in trouble. Rita sent one of her creatures to attack him. He is by the rocky hills. He needs help fast.

Trini: Oh no. This is my fault. 

Zack: No it isn’t. Don’t blame yourself. 

Jason: We're on our way. Come on, guys, it's morphin time!

 

“Mastodon!”

“Pterodactyl!”

“Triceratops!”

“Sabre-toothed Tiger!”

“Tyrannosaurus!”

 

(Now morphed, the team teleports to the rocky hills and find Robbie wounded on the ground. They immediately circle him, forming a shield around him.) 

Jason: You all right? 

Robbie: Am I ever?

Knasty Knight: More of you!!

(The Knight charges the rangers, who surround him. They each pull out their power weapons and try to work him over, but he finds himself able to swipe aside each one of them easily. Jason gives him his biggest fight, matching him swipe for swipe in a sword duel, but the second he gets an opening, the Knight takes him down with a dig to the chest.)

Jason: Arg.

(The others rush to his aide, including Robbie.)

Zack: Jason!

Robbie: Are you alright?

 

Jason: I am, but check out the sword! 

(Getting up to one knee, Jason takes a look at his sword, which looks all burned up and fried.)

Billy: He ruined it! 

Trini: This is not good.

Zack: What do we do now? 

Knasty Knight: Ahahaha. Your little toys are no match for me.

Jason: Rangers! Blade Blaster up! 

(He pulls out blade blaster. They stand atop one another.)

Jason: Let's bring them together.

“Fire.”

(The rangers unleash a pyramid of plasma, which hits the Knsaty Knight dead on. The attack knocks him down, but not out. Not wanting to waver any further, Rita wastes no time escalating.)

Rita: Ha! Take that, wise guys! 

(She chucks her wand to the ground, landing next to the Knasty Knight. With a rip in the ground, a magic steam engulfs Rita’s monster and before long he grows to the size of a giant, towering over the mountainous region.)

Knasty Knight: AHAHAHAHA!

(Even the rangers are taken aback, but spring right to action to try and take him down.)

Jason: Alright guys, WE NEED DINOSAUR POWER, NOW!!

(With a huge blast and a and even bigger crater opening up than before, the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex appears through the flames, roaring fearlessly as it rises from the earth. We then cut to a far away, icy tundra, where the Mastodon proudly rises with a loud blowing of its trunk. Then we cut to a desert during a wild sandstorm, created by the Triceratops racing right through it, creating dust behind it and wherever it goes. Next, we cut to a the top of a hill where the ferocious Saber-toothed Tiger jumps down to a vine filled rainforest, ripping through anything in sight, with a roar that could frighten ever the scariest predator. Finally, nearby with another loud boom, a volcano erupts and through all the smoke and ash, the pterodactyl rips through the sky, flying right through a tree branch on its way to Angel Grove. Jason sees his Dinozord within sight and flies through the air to get in the cockpit. He is followed by his team…)

Jason: Log on.

Zack: Zack here, let’s do this thing! 

Billy: This is Billy. All systems go.

Trini: Trini here, ready to rock! 

Kimberly: Let’s give him a knight to remember.

Jason: Megazord, power on! 

(The five mighty Zords are seen running together, getting ready to become one. First the Saber tooth tiger’s legs fold up to create a leg, the Triceratops tail tucks in to for the other. They combine with the Tyrannosaurus’s legs, forming the first half of the Megazord. Next, the Mastodon’s back splits in two down the middle and its head separates. The former spreads out and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, making the arms and the head attaches to the torso. The rangers now all appear in a larger cockpit Trini on the far left. Billy is to the left of Jason, who is in the middle next to Zack. Kimberly is on the far right. On the ground, Robbie continues to fight off the putties. He looks up to the sky and is in awe.)

Zack: Let's send this guy back where he came from. 

Jason: All right, guys, power it up. Activating Megazord Battle Mode.

“Megazord sequence has been initiated.”

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazord’s head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty Zord, creating the chest piece. And with one final fighting stance, the Zord speaks…)

“Megazord activated.”

(On the ground, Robbie calls for the StegaZord…)

Robbie: My turn. I call upon the power of the Stegosaurus!

(In a faraway tropical forest, there is a sudden violent tremble. The birds scatter away for cover as the ground below starts to rise. Suddenly and with a deafening roar the prehistoric beast bursts through and starts climbing out to march into battle. Robbie spots it from a distance as it roars into Angel Grove and flies into the Zord’s cockpit.)

Robbie: Alright. Let’s do it.

(The Zord stops dead in its tracks, leaving a trail of dust behind it as a crank like sound can be heard from within. The Zord begins to rise all the way to its hind legs. Its front paws sticks out before flip inside of itself, revealing clenched fists from the other side. Finally its long, plated tail stiffens and starts to rise up connecting plate side out against its back with the tip resting on top of its head.)

Robbie: StegaZord, combat ready!

(But before the StegaZord can so much as strike a pose, the Knasty Knight makes a run at the Megazord, chopping it with two brutal slices. The rangers try and shimmy to the other side but get caught with a third strike. Before matters get out of hand, Jason calls for back up.)

Jason: Zordon! We need Power Sword, now! 

(Sword appears from the sky and is caught. The rangers get a brief second wind, engaging in a duel with the Knasty Knight. Even still though, the black beast is able to get the upper hand and with an upward slash of his blade, turns the power sword into a blackened crisp.)

Jason: Oh, man! He fried the Power Sword! 

Knasty Knight: Gyahaha.

(Before the rangers can catch their bearing the Knight Knight lands another blow that takes them down. He lands a boot to the chest for good measure.)

Rita: Great footwork, and also quite nasty! Now finish them like this. 

(She mimics a chopping motion in the air.)

Rita: Understand? 

Knasty Knight: Yes my empress. A knight serves his queen.

(The Knight picks up his sword, but feels a light tap on his shoulder. He turns his head and gets clocked by the StegaZord, who’s been waiting the whole time. The Knight tumbles backward and drops his sword to the ground.)

Kimberly: Nice of you to join us.

Robbie: Hey. I could leave if you want.

Kimberly: Nah, I’m good. 

Jason: Good going, Rob.

Robbie: Thanks. I just figured out why ugly’s beating us! Any energy we throw at him, he just reflects back at us! That's why our weapons all burned out! 

Jason: So what do we do about it?! 

Robbie: We blow him up!

Billy: Morphenomenal, Robbie.

Trini: Brilliant strategy!

Robbie: Let me have the honor of zapping sir buckethead.

Knasty Knight: What did you call me?!

(The Knight tries to reach for his sword and get back up, but Robbie stomps it in half as he lifts it from the ground at an angle.)

Knasty Knight: Noooo! My sword!

Rita: Focus you idiot. Destroy him! 

Knasty Knight: I'm trying! Uh-oh! 

Rita: Wait a second!

(The StegaZord tail detaches and become a blade that forms in the hands of Robbie’s Zord. Now extremely vulnerable, the Knasty Knight helplessly eats several blows unable to respond.) 

Jason: Alright, Robbie!

Robbie: Now let’s end this before the writers take this kill away from me. StegaZord, finish him off.

(With one final roar, the StegaZord cocks its blade back, then jabs it forward through the Knasty Knight’s abdomen. He eats all of it, with the blade expanding a hole through his stomach the further it digs. The Knight bursts into flames at the end of the blade, leaving Robbie, and the rangers victorious.)

Rita: Great galaxy gas! I'm going up, but I'll be back! 

(Immediately after the fight, Rita chews out her staff on the moon…)

Rita: You worthless bunch of misfits! Can't you dweebs do anything right? 

(She turns to Goldar.)

Rita: You! Next time I ask you to get the Power Rangers, get them! 

 

Goldar: I apologize my empress. My doctor arrived late to my 10 o'clock. Otherwise those rangers would have been mine!

(She turns to Finster.)

Rita: You! Your monsters are worthless! 

Finster: (Cowers) You're absolutely right, I'm sorry.

(She turns to Squatt and Baboo.)

Rita: As for you two, you're nothing but a couple of empty heads! 

Baboo: Oh thank goodness.

Squatt: She went easy on us!

(Furious, she storms out.)

Rita: What am I going to do with these nitwits? 

(Back on earth after the smoke has settle, Robbie is taken by the others to the Youth Center.)

Robbie: I still don't know why we had to come by here.

(He notices as he’s being pushed through the hallway that it’s completely dark.)

Robbie: Wait, why is it so dark in here? Where's Ernie? We robbing him?

 

“Surprise! Happy birthday, Robbie!”

(As the lights turn on, dozens of students in Angel Grove High spring out of nowhere to celebrate Robbie’s big day. The ranger teens pile on top of him.)

Trini: Happy birthday! 

Robbie: Aw, man.

Jason: Happy birthday, man.

Billy: Happy birthday, Roberto.

Trini: You thought I forgot, didn’t you? 

Robbie: Nah. I was cool.

(Though absolutely no one buys it. Eventually even Robbie can’t hold it in.)

Robbie: Man this is so cool! I wasn’t expecting this. You really didn’t need to do this. 

Zack: We wanted to.

Jason: Here. This is from us.

(Jason reaches into his pocket and hands him a new mix tape.)

Jason: In case you wanted a break from all that angry music you listen to.

Trini: So…

(Trini jumps in.)

Trini: For the sake of this party, I tried to make a playlist outta your old mix tape. But some of your songs offended me.

Robbie: (Nods in acceptance) … 

Zack: So instead, we decided to call an audible and we made a track of songs we think you might like instead. 

“SUAVEMENTE. BESAME.”

(The stereotypically Hispanic song blares from the stereos as Robbie breaks into laughter. All the teens in the Youth Center, including most of the ranger teens rush out to dance. Trini however stays behind with Robbie.)

Trini: I hope you like what we did for you.

Robbie: I like what you did for me. 

Trini: …

Robbie: Thanks Trini. No one has ever actually put this much thought into anything for me.

Trini: Well get used to it.

(She playfully pokes him in the arm. Robbie, not knowing how to respond, pauses briefly before responding…) 

Robbie: C’mon. Let’s dance.

Trini: Wha-- But I don’t know how to!

(He yanks her onto the dance floor, and starts dancing -- poorly.)

Trini: Neither do you! Haha. 

Robbie: Who cares?! It’s a party!

(They continue to dance around the floor merrily with everyone else as the episode comes to an end.)


	4. Prequel - Episode 16: Switching Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having invented a mind reading device, Billy encounters some complications with his test subjects.

Squatt: Now let's see. That power source for Billy's new invention has got to be around here somewhere. 

(We begin in the middle of the night just outside Billy’s garage. Squatt is seen lurking around like a thief in the night, with the likely to intent cause trouble.)

Squatt: Hmm. Aha! Just what I was looking for.

(Squatt comes across a giant machine in the center of the room. He looks to the side of it where several exposed wires are seen and starts switching them around indiscriminately.) 

Squatt: I'll just attach this to that and that to this, and bingo! Hehehe. When Billy tests his new gizmo, their heads will be scrambled like an omelet. Those Power Brats will be so confused they won't pay attention to what Rita's doing! 

(Looking on from the moon, Rita and her crew waste no time looking to capitalize.) 

Goldar: Now you can send down a monster.

Rita: Yeah, you're right. And that monster will be the Genie.

Goldar: An excellent choice your majesty, as usual.

Baboo: Give it a rest Goldar, geez. 

(Fading into the next morning, an unsuspecting Billy walks into his garage with Kimberly, who’s carrying a bright pink purse, twirling her hair and munching loudly on chewing gum.) 

Kimberly: Like, what is this new project you wanted to show me? 

Billy: I've been working on this new system to facilitate direct thought transfer.

Kimberly: You have a way for me to read your mind? 

Billy: Affirmative. I'm still experimenting but I'm sure it will work.

Kimberly: I hope there’s nothing sick or pervy in that head of yours

Billy: I… offer no guarantees. However…

“Yo.”

(Before Billy can finish, Robbie enters. As usual with earphones blasting on his head.)

Billy: You’ll be a subject in this experiment with Robbie, not me. 

Kimberly: What?

Billy: Robbie is my lab partner in this project. And well, since I essentially built everything, Robbie agreed to participate as a subject.

Kimberly: So he graduated from rat to guinea pig I see.

(Robbie doesn’t appear to be listening, which only annoys her further.) 

Kimberly: Um. Can you tell Mr. Moody to take his earphones off?

Robbie: (Removing earphones) Only if you tell your mom to stop calling me.

Kimberly: I’ll tell my mom she’s barking up the wrong tree.

Billy: Guys, focus please. Can we work together for the sake of scientific achievement?

Robbie: …

Billy: So how this works is, you two will lean into position here. (Pointing) And this machine will scan your brain activity and send the information to the person on the receiving end. 

Kimberly: That might be hard with someone who lacks any brain activity. 

Robbie: I agree. So why bring Kim here?

Billy: You guys, the sooner we can conduct this experiment the sooner we can all go home and be away from one another.

 

(Through gritted teeth, Robbie and Kim agree to get it over with. They then lean into position on the machine as Billy hooks them up. Meanwhile, peeking from the bushes, two voices can be heard.) 

Bulk: …did you hear that? 

Skull: Yeah. Sounded like a dog.

Bulk: No, numbskull. That geek Billy invented a machine that can read people's minds. Imagine the possibilities.

Skull: (Worried) Hey… Bulky.

Bulk: Shh! 

Billy: Are you ready? 

Robbie: Let’s just get this over with so I can pass this class.

Billy: Let me make one more adjustment.

Skull: (Scared) Bulk! 

Bulk: What do you wan- Oh…

(Right next to the boys is an angry looking German Shepard, bearing its teeth.) 

“Grrrrrrrr…”

Skull: He-he looks like one of them police dogs. Bulky, what do you have on you?

Bulk: Some coke. 

Skull: What?!

Bulk: And a half eaten bagel.

Skull: Oh… well um… I think he’s hungry!!

“Bark! Bark!”

(Skull barely gets his sentence out before he and Bulk are sent running for their lives as the dog give chase. Meanwhile, Billy flips the switch to his mind reading device. Though it becomes instantly apparent that something is off. The machine rocks violently and both Robbie and Kimberly begin to convulse.) 

Billy: Oh no…

Robbie: (Gurgling) Uggggggh.

Kimberly: AHHHHH!!!

Billy: Oh my. This isn’t what I anticipated.

(Appearing as if they’re being electrocuted, Billy flies into an absolute panic as he tries to save his friends. Smoke starts to pour out of the back as Billy finally runs over and flips the switch off. He quickly unties his teammates who both nearly collapse to the floor.)

Billy: You guys… I’m terribly sorry. I don’t know what went wrong. Are you guys okay? 

(The two manage to shake it off after a brief stagger. Surprisingly, they appear to be unharmed.)

Robbie: Like, I think so.

Kimberly: Man. My head feels cloudy. And not in the good way. 

Robbie: Where is that annoying barking coming from? It’s giving me a headache.

Kimberly: Sounds like your mom is calling you.

Robbie: Very funny. 

(Robbie eyes Kim strangely.) 

Kimberly: What are you doing with that?

(She aggressively yanks the earphones away from Robbie’s head. Likewise, Robbie snatches the purse from Kim’s shoulder and puts it around his own.)

Billy: Kimberly? Robbie?

Robbie: Like, what happened? Why do I feel so sweaty and sticky all of a sudden?

Kimberly: And why do I feel so cheap and used?

(A worried Billy throws his hands over his head as he thinks he knows what is going on.)

Billy: The, uh, generator appears to have experienced diathermic overload.

Kimberly: What? 

Billy: You may have undergone spatial personality displacement.

Robbie: Will you please speak English? 

Billy: Your brain's in her body and hers is in yours.

(That’s when it hits the two that they’re staring at themselves, from the other person’s point of view…)

Robbie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Kimberly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

(Meanwhile, on the moon…)

Goldar: Now that we have the magic lamp from Canine Four of the Wolf Head’s galaxy, those Power Rangers will be taken care of finally.

Rita: Have you got it? 

(Baboo and Squatt turn the corner, holding a genie’s lamp.) 

Baboo: Yep! We just came back.

Squatt: Lovely place by the way. Highly recommended for a staff trip.

Baboo: Pack your own lunch though. Food is awful. 

Squatt: It’s like dog food.

Baboo: I dunno wh--

Rita: (Abruptly) Quit wasting time and Rub the lamp.

Baboo: (Startled) Yaa... Rub it? Of course!

(Baboo starts rubbing it from the side until a puff of smoke discharges from the lamps. It fills the entire room within seconds.)

Baboo: Whoa!

Squatt: (Coughs) Watch it!

(As the fog begins to settle, a giant, blue dog-like humanoid in a yellow vest and baggy pants appears that wasn’t there before. He crosses his arms and puts on a stoic expression as Rita approaches him.) 

Rita: You. Are you a Genie? 

Genie: (Nods) At your service.

Baboo: Well, what do you know? It worked! 

Squatt: Quick, wish for a thousand wishes!

Rita: Genie, you are going to be sent down to earth and there you will attack the Power Rangers and destroy them. Is that understood? 

Genie: Your wish is my command.

(Moments later back in Billy’s garage, after the teens have cleared the area. Bulk and Skull have returned after shaking off the dog and are snooping around.) 

Bulk: I saw how he did it. It's a piece of cake. Come on. Get in there.

Skull: Well, what do you want me to do? 

Bulk: When I flip the switch, think of something and I'm going to try and read your mind.

Skull: Hey, Bulk-- can I think of Kimberly? 

Bulk: Don't tell me, you dimwit. I'll try and read your mind.

Skull: Okay. Think. Think.

Bulk: (Sighs) If you have a mind to read. Oh well. 

(Bulk gets into position once Skull is. He then reaches out with his left and flips the switch. Immediately, the duo convulse violently as Kim and Robbie did earlier. Bulk immediately rues his decision as he feels he is about to burst. Skull suddenly reaches for the lever on his left but can’t seem to reach it. He smacks Bulk’s arm for him to finally shut it off.)

Bulk: Ugh.

Skull: Uhhhh…

(The two break free and stumble forward. Looking at one another briefly, Skull’s first reaction is to rip Bulks hat off his head and puts it on his own. Once they get their bearings, he then takes a closer look and finds something a little off…)

Bulk: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

(We fade to the next day at Angel Grove High. It appears to be an uneventful morning for the most part as the students prepare for their first classes. That is, until Robbie makes “his” entrance.)

Robbie: Hey girls. 

“…”

Robbie: Hey. How’s it going? 

“Hi…?”

Robbie: I love that dress. 

(As he passes by baffled classmates, the uncharacteristically early, and uncharacteristically friendly brown ranger draws some snickers and murmurs. Most puzzling is his attire: a pair of black dress pants that appears to be two sizes too small and an equally tight brown button down shirt with. His hair is moussed up and surprisingly well groomed. He passes by a trio of popular girls whose attention he catches.)

“Oh my gosh.”

“Look at him, Lindsay.”

“Did he just jump off the boat or something?”

“He looks like he’s gonna break out in dance at any moment.”

“He looks like he’s gonna break out of those pants at any moment.”

“Oh my gosh, can you imagine, Hillary?”

Robbie: (Waves enthusiastically) Hi girls!

“Um… hi?”

“Teeheeheehee.”

“Shh! Shh!”

(“Robbie” stops at his locker, double checking to make sure it’s the right one. He then tries to open it but struggles to figure out the combination. As he reaches into a feminine looking bag to pull out a sheet of paper holding the combination, a smirking Jason approaches him.) 

Jason: Hey Rob. Looking… good? 

Robbie: Thanks!

Jason: You know picture days not today, right?

Robbie: Yeah? Like, what’s your point?

(He turns to Jason with a raised eyebrow. Befuddled, Jason notices Robbie loudly chewing on bubble gum and attempting to twirl hair that isn’t there.) 

Jason: So… what’s with the get up? Wait, do you have a date today?

Robbie: (Snickers) As if. 

Jason: What? As… if…?

(Just then, Billy walks in.)

Billy: Hi guys. 

Jason: Hey Billy. Check out Robbie. 

Billy: Oh. Fascinating. 

Robbie: …

(Billy however, seems less amused than Jason.)

Jason: I’ll say. He looks like… uh…

(Before Jason can finish his thought, Zack creeps up behind Jason and pulls his attention away briefly. That gives Billy a brief window as he leans in with an aggressive whisper.) 

Billy: Might I ask what you think you’re doing?

Robbie: (Munching on gum) What?

Billy: We agreed to not to anything out of the ordinary as to not alarm the others. 

Robbie: Well you expect me to dress up like some dirty burn out? 

Billy: Yes! At least until the problem is fixed. 

Robbie: Please. I have a reputation to uphold.

Billy: You have a reputation to uphold. Robbie doesn’t. Now spit out the gum.

(Like a teacher, Billy has his hand out to take “Robbie’s” gum, who reluctantly obliges.) 

“Hey guys.”

(Over “Robbie’s” shoulder, “Kimberly” walks in. To Billy’s relief she looks somewhat normal if not for the slightly undone hair and the headphones over her ears.)

Kimberly: What’s up?

Billy: (Sighs) Hi… Kim. So glad to see you.

(Then out of nowhere, Kim reaches for her backside and starts picking at her underwear at it for an obvious amount of time, even sticking out her tongue, much to Billy’s dismay.) 

Billy: Oh no.

Robbie: Oh. My. God. What are you doing?

Kimberly: I have an itch?

Robbie: You don’t do that.

Kimberly: Well I’m not gonna rub myself against the carpet. I am a lady after all. 

Billy: (Exhales) Well. At least Robbie looks the part. For the most part. Just play your roles and I promise I’ll get the machines fixed when I get home.

Robbie: You’d better. 

(Zack and Jason then rejoin the conversation.)

Zack: Rob man, you looking good man.

Robbie: (Shrugs) Pfft. whatever man. I don’t care about anything or anyone.

Kimberly: …

Zack: (Confused) Right. Well you do say that a lot. 

(Zack turns to Kim.) 

Zack: What’s up Kim? How’s it going?

Kimberly: Pretty good. I’m a little gassy though. 

Zack: Uh…

Robbie: (Face palms) …

Jason: Huh…

Zack: Okay? (Awkward laughs) I uh… like to pretend girls don’t do that.

Kimberly: Well then you’re in for a surprise in math class.

Robbie: (Shakes head) …

 

Zack: Great? 

(Billy jumps in and tries to intervene.)

Billy: Uh… change of subject. Did… any of you guys do anything of interest last night?

Jason: Nah. I don’t do fun anymore. I just taught a couple classes, then took my mom to a doctor’s appointment. She’s been coughing something fierce lately so we took a few tests. 

Billy: Oh well, I hope everything’s alright. 

Jason: Yeah me too. You Billy?

Billy: Well, Robbie and I were working on our science project last night. It uh… still has some kinks to work out.

Robbie: …

Kimberly: …

Zack: Well it sounds like an awesome invention.

Jason: Let us know when it’s finished. I’d love to try it out.

Billy: Thanks…

Jason: What about you Kim? You do anything?

Kimberly: Oh nothing much. I just went home, I did my homework, sat down for a nice dinner, and then I came out to my parents.

Robbie: What?!

Jason: I’m sorry?

Kimberly: Boy were they shocked. Oddly homophobic. Really disappointed in them. 

(Thankfully, the bell rings before he can go any further.)

Jason: We’ll… talk about this later. This is… a lot to unpack.

Zack: Yeah…

(Confused, Jason and walk away to their next class. Billy, Kim and Robbie however, remain.)

Robbie: I hate you.

Kimberly: Wow Robbie. You too? That’s really ignorant of you.

Robbie: I can’t believe you. Why would you do that?!

Kimberly: Why would you dress me like Fabio? Those pants are from the 8th grade.

Robbie: They’re the only ones without blood on them. 

Kimberly: That’s called being grunge.

Robbie: That’s called not washing.

Kimberly: Oh I wash. In fact that’s all I did last night. 

Robbie: You’re disgusting. I swear on everything I love, I’m gonna make you pa--

“Is everything okay?”

(Over Robbie’s shoulder, Trini appears, appearing on her way to her next class but with a look of concern on her face.)

Kimberly: Uh, hi Trini.

(Billy jumps back in.)

Billy: Uh… Everything’s okay Trini. Nothing to see here. 

Trini: Okay… 

(She turns to Robbie before walking off.)

Trini: Hi Robbie! You look really nice today.

Kimberly: …

Robbie: Thank you? 

Trini: I’ll talk to you later. 

Kimberly: (Sighs) …crap. Alright, let’s just be cool okay? Let’s try and play our parts and not alarm the others. 

Robbie: What? Why the sudden change of heart?

Kimberly: Because someone actually thinks I’m a decent human being. And I’d rather not disappoint them so soon. 

Robbie: Huh.

Kimberly: You win. I give up. I’ll go fix my hair and throw on a bra. Just… don’t do anything stupid okay?

Robbie: I thought I was supposed to act like you. 

Kimberly: …

Robbie: But okay. Deal.

(“Kimberly” extends her hand and they shake. Meanwhile, on the moon…) 

Squatt: I got only one question. Can he beat the Power Rangers? 

Genie: I shall destroy them.

 

Rita: I like this guy! 

Baboo: I have a question too. Do you make jokes and sing songs like Robin Williams?

Genie: Eh… 

Rita: Never mind that. It’s time to send you down to earth. Now, get inside the lamp so Zordon can't detect your arrival. Once he does, it will be too late.

Genie: (Nods) Right.

(Back on earth, Robbie and Kim do their best in class to keep up appearances. Robbie does his best to be the hyper feminine, mainstream girl that Kimberly is, without being a self-parody, and Kimberly tries to remain low key and aloof, without being abrasive. “Walk a Mile in my Shoes” by Joe South and the Believers plays in the background, cuing a montage.) 

Ms. Appleby: Does anyone know the answer?

Robbie: … 

Ms. Appleby: Robbie?

Robbie: …Huh? Um…

(Kimberly knows the question, but “Robbie” doesn’t.)

Robbie: 43?

Ms. Appleby: 43? America was founded in 43?

Robbie: …

(He coyly shrugs as the rest of the classroom laughs.)

Ms. Appleby: Let’s see how funny you think you are after a week of detention.

Robbie: What?! I get a question wrong and I get detention? That’s ridiculous. 

Ms. Appleby: Two weeks. 

Robbie: That’s not fair!

Ms. Appleby: Three.

Robbie: …

(Meanwhile…)

“So I was like “open relationship? How about you open that door and get out of my house?”

(For the real Robbie, playing his role means sitting with Kim’s other valley girl friends without punching himself in the face.)

“You tell him, Hannah.”

“He’s out of his mind.”

Kimberly: …

(Elsewhere, as “Robbie” uses one of the bathroom stalls in a particularly filthy men’s room, he spots some questionable graffiti on the stall.) 

Robbie: ‘For a good time call, 555-678…’ That’s my number!

(He bursts out of the bathroom stall, finding Zack staring in the mirror.)

Robbie: Zack, Zack! Someone wrote my—I mean Kim’s number on the bathroom stall!

Zack: That was you, bro. 

Robbie: … 

(Things start looking up for “Kimberly” however who seems to have embraced the new role.) 

Kimberly: (Giddily) And so I told Jason, the only way you’re getting into these pants is if you wash them, plebian.

“Oh my god.”

“No you didn’t.”

Kimberly: I did!

“Ahaha!”

(Right next to her classroom, Kim stops and waves goodbye to the others.)

Kimberly: I’m right here girls, I’ll see you later.

“Bye.”

(Right across from her however is the entrance to the women’s changing room. Thinking up a sinister idea, she starts to sneak inside, but feels a grab on the neck before she can enter...) 

Kimberly: (Gasps) …!

Robbie: Oh, no you don’t. You have a lot of explaining to do. 

Kimberly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Robbie: What—What are you doing?

“Hey!”

“Put her down!!”

Robbie: Wait, no… I can explain!!!

(Instantly, security arrive around the corner and make a beeline for Robbie. Frozen scared he let’s go as he gets slammed against the lockers. The montage ends with a defeated looking Robbie with his tray of food at the center of a crowded cafeteria, sitting alone at a table.)

Robbie: (Exhales) …

“This seat taken?”

Robbie: Huh?

(Out of nowhere, Trini appears and cheerfully sits across from him with her tray full of food.)

Trini: Why the long face? 

Robbie: Bad genetics. 

Trini: Funny. You had a long day?

Robbie: I had a long upbringing apparently.

Trini: Wanna talk about it?

(Genuinely confused by her warmness, Kimberly wants to ask a burning question, though the others join them before she can get it out.)

Billy: Hi guys!

Zack: Hey Trini. 

Jason: How’s it hanging?

Kimberly: Hey girl!

Trini: Hey guys. How’s everything?

Jason: (Sighs) Not so--

Kimberly: Great! 

Jason: …

Kimberly: Everyone is being super nice to me. 

Trini: That’s good. 

Kimberly: Totally. I highly recommend “attractive white girl” as your next life, Trini. You know, cause you’re Buddhist. 

Trini: …okay?

Robbie: Glad you’re happy. 

Kimberly: Me too! So, how’s being an intercity youth in an all-white town?

Robbie: Terrible.

Kimberly: You don’t say?

Robbie: Everyone avoids me. Kaplan keeps eyeballing me. Teachers are quick to punish me. And on top of that, I got detention today for no reason. 

Jason: Don’t you… always get detention?

Zack: Yeah, isn’t that like your thing?

Jason: Bulk falls into cakes, Trini translates Billy’s techno-babble, and you get detention.

Robbie: (Sighs) …I guess.

(He slumps his head dejectedly as he waits for this nightmare to be over.)

Trini: Oh! While I have all of you here, I’m doing some charity work for the homeless today. I’m collecting money door to door to help feed them at the shelter.

Zack: Oh, that’s noble of you. I'll see what I have to give.

Trini: Yeah. (Turns to Robbie) Are you still gonna come with?

Kimberly: …

Robbie: Uh, sorry. I can’t. I have detention.

Trini: It’s no problem. I can wait for you. 

Kimberly: Yeah. She can wait for you. I mean you saved a jar of spare change for this. Might as well do it.

(Zeroing in on an opportunity to get even, “Robbie” attacks.)

Robbie: (Shrugs) Nah. I don’t feel like it.

 

Trini: Oh…

Kimberly: What? Why not?

Robbie: I don’t really care for the homeless. They’ll just use that money for drugs.

Kimberly: So what will you do with that money?

Robbie: I need that money for drugs.

Kimberly: …

Trini: …okay. Never mind then.

(As Robbie and Kimberly start fuming at each other, a seemingly deflated looking Trini just looks away and quietly drops the subject. Suddenly, Kim slams her hands on table and gets up.)

Kimberly: I’m just so gassy right now!

Robbie: Yeah? I bet it smells like my breath right now!

Billy: …  
|  
Kimberly: I’m vapid. And empty. And superficial. And easy.

Billy: You guys…

Robbie: I’m a no good thug. No one likes me but I pretend I’m the one who doesn’t like them.

Kimberly: I’m a two dimensional copycat of every teen girl in every movie I’ve ever seen. I have no thoughts of my own so I just talk about the mall and boys.

Billy: Please stop it.

Robbie: My dad bailing on me has made me the man I am – not one at all! 

Kimberly: I’m pregnant.

Robbie: What?!

Kimberly: (Points at Billy) With his baby.

Robbie: What?!?!

Billy: That’s it. You two. Outside.

(Billy furiously gets up and yanks both Kim and Robbie into the hallway, leaving everyone else completely dumbfounded and out of the loop.) 

Jason: Will… someone tell me what is going on?

Zack: I don’t know. This is like some odd dream though. 

Trini: This day can’t get any weirder. 

(Right on cue Bulk and Skull appear, taking Robbie and Kim’s seats.)

Trini: Uh… hello?

Skull: It’s scarfing time!

(Skull starts to work on the mountain of food on his plate. Bulk oddly with considerably less to eat.) 

Jason: …

Bulk: Yeah, scarfing time.

Zack: …

Skull: You're breathing on my food.

Bulk: Oops sorry. 

(Meanwhile, back on the moon...)

Goldar: The Putties are ready, your highness! 

Rita: Good. Those insolent little brats are going to get exactly what they deserve. Take the monster down to earth hidden in the lamp and not even Zordon will know he's there. Now go!

Squatt: Yes, my Queen.

Baboo: Yikes! 

(Squatt and Baboo deionized and head for earth. They later reappear, landing somewhere in Angel Grove Park.)

Baboo: Go ahead.

Squatt: Here goes.

(Squatt reaches into his bag and pulls out the lamp. He rubs it aggressively, causing Baboo to get nervous.)

Baboo: Careful. You'll drop it!

(Sure enough he does, causing it to appear to malfunction.)

Squatt: Oops! 

Baboo: Can't you do anything right? What are we going to do now? 

Squatt: Ruuuuuuun!

(Squatt and Baboo run for their lives as smoke pours out of the lamp. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High, the fighting between Kim and Robbie spills out into the hallway as Billy is unable to contain the situation much longer.)

Kimberly: How dare you.

Robbie: How dare you?!

Kimberly: What you said was out of line.

Robbie: You told people I’m pregnant! You told my parents I was gay. You’re ruining my life.

Kimberly: You love drama. I was just doing you a favor. 

Robbie: Oh you were doing me a favor? Just wait till I reach the people you care about.

Kimberly: …well that’s too bad for you. I have none. 

Robbie: Is that so? So then why did I find all these letters from some girl in Scotland?

(“Robbie” pulls out a stack of latter from his back pocket, getting an instant reaction “Kim” who tries to yank them back unsuccessfully.) 

Kimberly: Give those back.

Robbie: (Mocking)“Oh, I wish you were here. Oh, you’re so sweet. Oh, we have so much in common I think you’re my soulmate.”

Kimberly: Those are none of your business!

Robbie: Can’t make friends in real life so you need a pen pal, huh? 

Kimberly: Give them to me. Now.

Robbie: I’m sure she’ll love the photo I sent with the next letter. 

Kimberly: (Storms off) That’s it, I’m taking a shower.

Robbie: Hey! Get back here. Ugh.

(Just then, the communicators ring.)

Kimberly: …

Robbie: Ugh. Not now. 

(They hunch back together as Billy answers the call.)

Billy: We read you Zordon.

Zordon: Rangers. Report to the command center, immediately. We have a situation unfolding.

Billy: Right, Zordon. We’ll inform the others.

(Moments later they rendezvous at the command center, where Alpha studies the magic lamp from the viewing globe.)

Alpha: I don’t understand Zordon, you said this was an emergency but it's just an antique oil lamp.

Trini: What's so dangerous about it? 

 

Zordon: What is dangerous is the Genie who was once inside it. Rita has sent him to destroy the Power Rangers. Unfortunately I do not detect any significant energy surges from the lamp. 

Jason: Meaning he’s free. 

(Just, the alarms blare.) 

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai! Goldar is attacking the Angel Grove railroads. 

Zordon: It is likely that the Genie is lost and so Goldar was sent as a plan B.

Zack: Then we take him just as seriously.

Jason: Let’s move. It’s morphin time. 

 

“Mastodon!”

“Steg-Pterodactyl!”

“Triceratops!” 

“Pterodactyl!”

“Sabre-toothed Tiger!”

“Tyrannosaurus!” 

 

(They rush to the railroads where the team takes on the putty patrollers. Goldar faces off with Jason, who takes two swings at the red ranger with his sword. Jason ducks and rolls out of both of them. From the corner of his eye however, he spots Squatt and Baboo inching toward the other rangers.)

Squatt: Teeheeheehee.

Baboo: We’ve got a front row seat.

Jason: Look out!

(The brief distraction gives Goldar the opening, who connects with two brutal swings that knock Jason off his feet. The others rush to his aide.)

Jason: Ugh.

Billy: You okay? 

Trini: Jason!

(As the rangers continue their struggle with Goldar, we head to midtown where inside of a dark, crowded movie theater, a familiar song plays to a captivated audience.) 

“You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend.” 

Bulk: …

Skull: …

“You ain't never had a friend like me. You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!”

(Someone abruptly bursts through the doors.)

Genie: Arg! 

“AHHHHHHHH”

Genie: Who is this imposter?!?!?!

(The Genie appears, accompanied by his own pack of putty patrollers. A panic breaks out inside the movie theater. Everyone, including Bulk and Skull scramble from their seats through the emergency exits. Skull however, seems to have some difficulties juggling the mountain of snacks on his lap.) 

Bulk: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Let’s get out of here!!

Skull: Hold on, I can’t run with all this. 

(Finding no other solution, Skull quickly begins shoving fistfuls popcorn in his mouth to lessen his load. Before long though his snacks get swiped away by a putty patroller, knocking everything to the floor.)

Bulk: (Gasps) …!

Skull: Th-th-thank you! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

(They turn and run for their lives. Meanwhile at the command center…) 

Zordon: Alpha, I have located the Genie’s whereabouts. Teleport the rangers to the Midtown Movie theater. 

Alpha: Right.

(Alpha presses on the control panel, ripping the rangers from their fight with Goldar. They soar through the sky until they find themselves rematerialized inside the Cineplex lobby.)

Zack: Huh?

Jason: Where are we?

Trini: Look! That must be the Genie!

(With civilians pouring out of one of the theaters, the swinging door briefly reveals the Genie blasting at the screen.)

Jason: Let’s get him!

(The rangers rush inside and get to work. Jason starts punching any putty patroller in the aisle that gets in his way. He blocks a blow from the right and knocks them right back into the seats. He ducks a punch in front of him and returns the favor with a spinning heel kick. Trini gets rushed from each side inside of a row of seats. She stomps one in the gut who slips over spilled nachos, then swiftly turns to drive her palms into the ribcage of the other. Meters away from her, she spots Rita and her minions casually enjoying the matinee flick, paying no mind to the action.)

Rita: Bah. What a crock. Agrabah isn’t even a real place.

(The fight spills back out into the lobby as Billy gets shoved out by Goldar.)

Goldar: Where is your ticket, blue ranger?

Billy: Whoa. 

Goldar: Security!

Billy: I beg your pardon?

(He looks right behind him and finds putty patrollers dressed in red vests running toward him.)

Billy: Oh no!

(Billy ducks as the swing flashlights at his head. They stumble forward and run into Zack, who greets one with a bicycle kick. The enemy one drops, as Zack saves a roundhouse kick for the other. That one stumbles backwards, crashing into the popcorn maker at the concessions. Popcorns spills all over the putty as he lies dazed on the ground.)

Billy: Thanks Zack.

Zack: Don’t mention it. C’mon I think the others need us.

Billy: Right.

(The two rush back inside and help the others. Meanwhile…) 

Kimberly: Hang on! Just quiet down, will you?

(“Kimberly” stands at the back of the aisle, holding a video camera to the movie screen.) 

Kimberly: I can sell this thing for a bundle in the streets-- Oh no!

(Something catches “Kim’s” eye as she spots “Robbie” struggling to keep up with the Genie. Easily outclassed, he gets thrown aside with a stiff swipe to the face. Kimberly drops the camera and rushes to his aide.)

Robbie: UGH!!!

Kimberly: You okay?

Robbie: (Holding cheek) Yeah… I think so. Thanks.

Kimberly: You gotta protect that face. That’s my money right there. 

Robbie: Aren’t you poor?

Kimberly: …yeah.

(Suddenly though, Kim is grabbed by a mob of putty patrollers.) 

Kimberly: Ugh!

Genie: Get her!

Robbie: Hey! Let go of her!

(Robbie tries to help Kimberly break free but she gets pulled back out of his reach as he remains grounded. Luckily, Jason and the others leap to Kim’s rescue, having already cleared the area. Their power weapons are drawn and they quickly dispatch of what is left.)

Kimberly: Thanks guys.

Trini: Don’t mention it, Robbie.

Kimberly: What?

(Before she can elaborate, the rest of the team lines up before a now outnumbered Genie.)

Jason: Alright you ugly mutt. Just give up before we put you down.

Genie: You’ll never defeat me. 

Jason: Wanna bet?

Genie: Huh?

Jason: Alright guys. Let's bring them together.

“Power Ax!”

“Power Bow!”

“Power Daggers!”

“Power Pocket Knife!”

“Power Lance!” 

“Power Sword!”

(One by one they throw their weapons in the air; connecting midair to create one large cannon. The tips of each weapon locked onto the Genie. Jason takes his power sword, leaps into the air to complete the transformation before coming down and joining the others.)

“Power Rangers!”

Jason: You’re wasting your breath. There’s only one way to truly stop me. Otherwise I’ll just keep coming back.

(Just then, while still watching the movie…)

Squatt: “I wish for genie to be free?”

Baboo: Lame. What a stupid ending! 

Genie: Your wish is my command.

(The Genie turns and nods to Squatt, who in a puff of smoke, changes out of his outfit and into a Hawaiian shirt while holding a briefcase.)

Genie: (Waves) Goodbye!

(In another puff of smoke he vanishes altogether, leaving the ranger pointing their power blaster at nothing.)

Jason: What?

Rita: What?!

Kimberly: He’s gone!!

Billy: Just like that.

Squatt: Wha--?

Rita: Squatt, what did you do?!

Squatt: Uhm…

Trini: That leaves Rita and her goons.

Rita: Uh…

Zack: Let’s get her. 

(They turn their blaster at Rita, who quickly fades away with her crew.)

Rita: Well, look at the time. Gotta go!

(Not long after returning to the moon, Rita chews out her entire crew…)

Rita: Looks like switching out brains doesn’t matter when your own crew lacks any brains whatsoever! 

Squatt: My doctor said I’m a medical marvel!

Rita: And what do you have to say for yourself, Goldar?!

Goldar: My apologies, empress. I swear as soon as my insurance kicks in I will go full throttle until those rangers are finished!

Rita: Ugh. I have such a headache!

(Finally, after a debriefing from Zordon, Billy returns to his garage to work on his invention. He’s shortly followed by “Robbie” who’s dragging “Kimberly” with him.)

Billy: Hi guys. 

Kimberly: Hey. 

Robbie: So did you fix it?

 

Billy: Negative.

Kimberly: What?

(Billy nervously twittles his thumb as he attempts to explain.) 

Billy: Well as it turns out… and you’ll laugh at this. I hope. While the device did malfunction. It malfunctioned in a way that if we had just flipped the switch again, the spatial personality displacement would have reversed itself. Thus eliminating the disturbance to your respective lives.

Kimberly: I don’t get it. Where’s the joke?

Robbie: What I think he said, and I hope I’m wrong… is that Billy just had to “do it again” and all of this would have been fixed.

Billy: (Shrugs) Quite an oversight in retrospection.

Robbie: …………

Kimberly: …Ah, I get it now. Funny. 

Billy: Well would you guys like to strap in and go back to normal?

Robbie: Yes. God yes. 

(The two get back in position as Billy preps them to bring everything back to normal. Billy flips the switch one last time. The machine predictably rocks and spews out smoke, but this time Billy doesn’t panic, though he looks on carefully. Robbie and Kimberly quake and groan, but Billy eyes his watch. After a few more seconds he turns his machine off and allows them to stagger back out.)

Robbie: Uhhhh….

Kimberly: Ugh…

Billy: How are you two feeling? Is everything back to normal? 

Robbie: I think so. 

Kimberly: I don’t know.

Billy: I uh… hear there’s a cool sale going on. Men’s pants half off.

Robbie: You mean in Kim’s bedroom?

Kimberly: Bite me. 

Robbie: You kiss your clients with that mouth?

Kimberly: (Gasps) Oh my gosh. I’m me again!

Robbie: Me too!

(The two rejoice excitedly. Caught up in the emotion they hug briefly, but quickly back away. Just then, Jason, Zack and Trini walk in, holding onto both Bulk and Skull by the collar.)

Billy: Hey guys, what are you doing here?

Trini: Got room for two more?

Billy: What? You mean…?

Jason: We know about the machine. Bulk and Skull told us… or is it… Skull and Bulk.

Bulk: Ahahahahahaha. Skull and Bulk… Because we’re… because you’re…

Skull: Quiet numbskull. 

Billy: So… you guys broke into my garage and messed with my stuff. Now you want me to fix your problem?

Skull: You’re asking for it if you leave your garage door open all day.

Robbie: He’s got you there Billy. 

Billy: …

Zack: What I don’t get it, why wouldn’t you want us to know about the problem Billy? We could’ve helped.

Billy: (Shrugs) I suppose I value being seen as the smart one. I don’t want to do anything that might jeopardize your opinions of me. 

Trini: You don’t need to worry that Billy. You’re doing things the world’s greatest inventors couldn’t do. You’re by far the smartest of our group.

Zack: That’s right. I’d say Trini’s a distant silver medal. 

Trini: Gee thanks Zack. 

Robbie: And I’m a participation trophy.

(Everyone eyes him blankly.)

Robbie: Crap. I’m… not Kim anymore. 

(The teens share a laugh at Robbie’s expense as the episode draws to a close.)

Skull: So… that’s on no on helping us?


	5. Prequel - Episode 28: Island of Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini comes to terms with her feelings about Robbie while working on a new invention together.

“One. And Two. One. And two. One. And two. Five sets. One. And two.”

 

(We begin today at the Youth Center as Jason is in the middle of one of his karate classes. It’s not a particularly hectic day today as most of the ranger team aren’t even there. Billy is there however and is seated in the middle of the dining room area. He’s intently reading a book, titled “How to be a Hero.” A sharply dressed Zack enters holding a bouquet of flowers.)

Zack: Billy, my main brain. What’s happening?

Billy: Oh. Hi… not much. Yourself? Fine attire. You have a date lined up?

Zack: I hope so. I’m planning on finally making my move on Jennie the waitress. 

(Billy raises an eyebrow.)

Billy: Don’t you… always make a move on her?

Zack: But not like this. See I’ve studied all of my mistakes and now I know exactly where I went wrong. This time I’ve finally got a foolproof plan.

Billy: You’re gonna be yourself?

Zack: Bingo. 

Billy: Hmm…

Zack: It just hit me. Girls like Jennie, they don’t like that swagger. They don’t care about money or tickets or anything like that. They want to feel like someone being real with them. Like someone is being sincere with them and not trying too hard to impress them. 

Billy: Trini spoke to you, didn’t she?

Zack: Yeah. 

Billy: Sounds as much.

Zack: Speaking of Trini, have you seen her?

Billy: (Shrugs) Negative. She’s at home I believe. She’s said to be working on some sort of project but won’t tell me what.

(Meanwhile in midtown Angel Grove, inside a modestly sized garage, a lab coat and goggle clad Trini is works diligently on a device before her that looks like a laser beam crossed with a satellite dish.)

Trini: Okay. I’m almost done with the hardware. Where are you in terms of synchronizing the software so that I can tap into alternate dimensions?

(She turns to her left, where Robbie is staring blankly at a computer screen.) 

Robbie: I’m… playing solitaire. 

Trini: (Grins) I guess I knew you weren’t a technological expert. 

Robbie: Yeah. That I’m definitely not. 

Trini: Don’t worry about it. I’ll get around to it. 

Robbie: Why couldn’t you get Billy to help you with this?

Trini: Oh no. No, no, no. I can’t ask Billy for help. He’d totally take over. I want this project to be my own thing. You know, do something myself.

Robbie: What does this do anyway?

Trini: Well, it’s supposed to be an interdimensional teleporter. You see, there are many different dimensions outside of this one. Most of whom are inhabited.

Robbie: Uh… citation needed?

Trini: It’s true. And I figured, if we can send one of Rita’s monsters there, or Rita herself. Then we’ll have won the war with evil without breaking a sweat. 

Robbie: I see, you’re looking for a shortcut then?

Trini: I’m looking to have my own inventions that I can be proud of. Billy has his flying car and a mind reader… 

Robbie: …and you have a toy gun taped to an old satellite dish. 

Trini: (Smiles) I knew I picked you to help me for a reason.

Robbie: (Laughs) I’m sorry. This is awesome, really. But you definitely picked the wrong help. Literally anyone else but me would be beneficial for you.

Trini: Well then, I guess I’ll just keep you around to tell me how amazing I am. 

(Robbie grins, then pulls his body away from the computer screen to face her.)

Robbie: I think I can manage that. 

(After smiling back at Robbie she returns to the task at hand. It isn’t long though before she begins reflecting on how lately she has found herself wanting to spend more and more time with Robbie. And how she’s been doing a worse and worse job of hiding it. Today is just a single example of her seeking his company via some flimsy reason. Possibly the most confusing to her is why she feels she should be ashamed of this. Is Robbie really the pariah some of her friends make him out to be?)

Robbie: How do you like being a ranger?

(The randomness of his question, breaks her out of deep thought.)

Trini: What?

Robbie: How do you like it so far? We’ve been rangers for a couple months. You must have an opinion.

Trini: I don’t know. I like it. 

Robbie: You just like it? You save the world, get super powers, become totally famous and get to wear just one outfit the rest of your life and you just like it?

Trini: Fine. I love it!

Robbie: There you go. 

(She can’t help but laugh at their banter.)

Robbie: What do you like about it?

Trini: Everything you just listed is a good start. Plus I just love doing anything that benefits humanity. You?

Robbie: I hate it. 

Trini: (Laughs) What. No you don’t!

Robbie: The hours are long, the pay stinks, we’re non-union....

Trini: Don’t be silly. 

Robbie: But… I do like the people that I work with. 

Trini: …

(Robbie’s seemingly pointed comment give Trini the answer she was looking for: No, he isn’t as bad as people make him out to be. Still...) 

Trini: We should really get back to work. 

(She wanted to be careful. Meanwhile on the moon, Rita looks on through a telescope.)

Rita: Everyone seems busy, eh? Perfect. Lokar will have no trouble getting their attentions.

Squatt: Oh no…

Baboo: Lokar!

Squatt: I remember the last time she called on him he nearly killed us.

Goldar: Would, coulda, shoulda, amirite?

Baboo: Please. Not Lokar! Anyone but Lokar!

(Frightened for their lives, Baboo and Squatt run over to Rita and grab her by the arm to hold her back.)

Baboo: Please, let us think of something else. We’ll do anything, anything!

Squatt: I’ll go down there and fight them myself. 

Baboo: I’ll pay them off.

Squatt: I’ll run for Mayor and ban primary colors.

Rita: Let go of me, you bubbleheads! We're going to do this my way! 

Goldar: Of course, your evilness. Your plan is brilliant.

Squatt: Oh put a sock in it. 

(Rita breaks free of her minions and sits herself at a table with a crystal ball and a single skull.)

 

Rita: I summon the power of Lokar the terrible! Come now and destroy all the earth.

(Although Lokar doesn’t appear, the effects are felt immediately from the command center as the alarms blare.) 

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai! What is going on?! 

Zordon: There's a destabilization of the tropospheric pressure zone.

Alpha: It's got to be Rita! I hate when this happens.

Zordon: Monitor the situation and contact the rangers if necessary. 

Alpha: Right Zordon.

(Alpha dutifully obliges and continues to monitor. The rangers are not informed right now as there is no imminent threat. Back at the Youth Center, Jason is seen continuing his karate lesson, ignorant of the possible danger ahead.)

Jason: One. And Two. 

“Hay-ya!”

Jason: One. And Two. 

Hay-ya!”

Jason: Good Curtis. Nice form. 

(Back at the table where Billy was stationed, Zack is seen impatiently darting his eyes between his watch and the juice bar.)

Zack: Jennie’s gotta be in here somewhere. Her shift usually starts at 4. 

(Trying to keep his mind busy as he begins rehearsing a spiel in his head, he turns away from the juice bar and glances at the book Billy’s reading.)

Zack: What have you got there?

Billy: Oh this? It’s… a book on being a hero. More like a “how to,” so to speak.

Zack: Um Billy, I don’t know if you know this. But you are a super hero. 

Billy: Technically yes. By name I am. But being “heroic” is a state of mind. Which I don’t feel I have. (Shrugs) I still find myself getting scared. Or freezing up in tense situations. 

Zack: Billy, that’s all of us. You don’t think we get scared. Do you see this flop sweat right now? And I’m just asking a girl out.

(Unconvinced by Zack’s rebuttal, he passes a glance at Jason.)

Billy: He doesn’t get scared.

Zack: Of course he does. We all do. But being heroic means facing those fears regardless. Which you do.

Billy: Well… it couldn’t hurt to get a refresher.

Zack: Whatever helps you sleep I guess.

Jason: One. And Two. One. And Two.

(From the juice bar counter, Jason eyes Ernie on the phone waving him over.)

 

Jason: Keep going class. I’ll be right back.

(He excuses himself and heads toward the juice bar.)

Ernie: You got a phone call. It’s from your dad.

Jason: My dad?

(He takes the phone and answers the call. Meanwhile, Kimberly and a detached, disheveled looking Tommy enter through the front.) 

Kimberly: So are you gonna talk at all today? You’re like, in another world. 

Tommy: Huh? Oh… yeah.

Kimberly: You look rough. How’d you sleep last night?

Tommy: Like a baby.

Kimberly: You were up crying every hour?

Tommy: Yeah.

Kimberly: Tommy, what’s wrong? You can talk to me. 

Tommy: I just… I don’t know how to say this to you.

Kimberly: Just shoot. That’s what I’m here for.

Tommy: It’s just that… lately I’ve been having these dreams… Where, I’m the green ranger. And Rita… she’s been talking to me while we’re in the middle of a battle. She’s been convincing me to come back to her. 

Kimberly: Oh…

Tommy: Yeah. And sometimes I can resist her. Sometimes though…

Kimberly: You don’t. 

Tommy: And I’m afraid of what they might mean. 

Kimberly: (Bites lip) Have you spoken to anyone about it? 

Tommy: (Shakes head) I’m afraid of what they might think. I’ve got a hard enough time feeling like an outsider in your group. 

Kimberly: It’s you’re group too, Tommy.

Tommy: I know. But you guys were around before me. And some of you… have made it clear that I’m not exactly welcomed. 

Kimberly: Don’t listen to a word Robbie says. He just likes to hear himself talk. 

Tommy: I know… It’s just… I mean he’s not wrong. I was just trying to kill you guys and then out of nowhere I’m on your team? I wouldn’t trust me either. 

Kimberly: You were under a spell, Tommy. We know where your heart is.

Tommy: Do you?

(She doesn’t reply right away, as if allowing the uncertainty sink in.)

Kimberly: I… hope so. No. I know so. But if you feel this is a problem, we should talk to Jason about this. See what he thinks. 

(Back by the counter however, Jason hangs up the phone, looking disturbed.)

Jason: I-I gotta go. Tell my class I’m sorry.

Ernie: Sure thing. Everything alright?

Jason: No.

(He rushes out of the Youth Center, forgetting to grab his gym bag and passing through Kimberly and Tommy without an acknowledgement.) 

Zack: He okay?

Billy: Doesn’t look like it. 

(Zack gets up and walks toward Ernie as Tommy and Kimberly join Billy.)

Billy: Hey guys. 

Kimberly: Hey. Do you know what happened to Jason just now?

Billy: No. He seemed troubled.

Kimberly: It’s not like him to just walk out on a class. 

(Zack walks back, now looking equally distraught.)

Tommy: Zack is everything okay?

Zack: No…

Kimberly: What’s wrong?

Zack: Jennie quit.

(Meanwhile back in the garage and completely unaware of the developments concerning the rest of the team, Trini and Robbie have found themselves completely engaged in small talk with one another. Dropping any pretense of work they intended to get done.)

Trini: You like the Master Batters? I love the Angel Grove Master Batters! They’re the best AA baseball team in the world. I thought I was the only one of us who liked them though. 

Robbie: “The only team so good, they don’t lose: They beat themselves.”

Trini: Haha. They’re great!

(They pass the time speaking about everything. From sports, to lighthearted stories from Trini’s past…) 

Trini: I had a distant uncle who had trouble with the KKK.

Robbie: Because he was Asian?

Trini: No he was Irish. He had trouble joining it.

(To the less than lighthearted stories from Robbie past.)

Robbie: I’ve moved several times in my childhood. Maybe five or six times in five years cause of my mom. I went from Brooklyn to Detroit, to Chicago, to Oakland. Finally to Angel Grove. 

Trini: Wow. And what did your mom do in all of those places?

Robbie: Heroin. 

Trini: Oh. Well that must’ve been rough.

Robbie: At first. Then I don’t know. I started to like it. It allowed me to not have to get close to anyone. I don’t know how to explain it. 

Trini: …try to.

Robbie: …

(Like a book she’s been dying to read, Trini finds herself captivated by everything Robbie says. Most importantly though, she’s assured that he’s not really this two dimensional hoodlum he’s been characterized as. He is actually a kind, honest and charming soul, who needs someone to give him a chance to open up. That is where Trini’s overpowering instinct to help those in need has taken over her thought process, as she feels, or rather fells compelled that she can be that person.)

Robbie: (Moments later…) So I’ve never found myself really motivated in school like you are. The most successful guys on my blocks were drug dealers. Not that it was something I wanted to do with my life, but the whole school thing didn’t seem like it applied to me. 

Trini: That’s really interesting when you put it that way. But you know it’s not true. It definitely can apply to you. 

Robbie: Well, I’m nothing like you guys at least. You guys are… great at everything. Mind you I’m a failed assignment away from being left back while you guys are superheroes with part time jobs on the side and aren’t even breaking a sweat. Kinda feel like I don’t belong.

 

Trini: I see. Do I make you feel that way?

Robbie: …Well, you don’t. 

(Robbie’s uncharacteristic emotional candor was followed by silence. Trini also realizes that she too is heading into uncharted territory and doesn’t follow up. Finally, Robbie breaks the silence by changing the subject.)  
Robbie: You uh… wanna get something to drink? You look like you deserve a break.

(She turns to her inter-dimensional device, which hasn’t been touched in a while.)

Trini: Uh… I mean I haven’t really gotten much work done today to deserve a break.

Robbie: You work yourself to death each day. I think you’ve earned some coffee. 

(She smiles at an acknowledgement of her work.)

Trini: I think I’d like that. There’s a nice place uptown I really like. But I think they close soon.

Robbie: Don’t worry about it. You leave that to me.

(Fast forward just a few minutes later, Robbie and Trini sit atop the StegaZord in full combat mode. They sip on Charbucks coffee, facing a picturesque Angel Grove skyline in the orange glow of the sunset. Meanwhile, back on the moon, Rita continues her chanting…) 

Rita: Wicked winds and evil dance, heed my chants! Blow! 

Squatt: Lokar hasn’t come yet…

Baboo: Good. 

Squatt: It won’t be so good if Rita calls our bluff and sends us in his place. 

(Thinking on his feet, Finster appears from the corner.)

Finster: Shall I keep the ranger occupied with my Putty Patrollers, my queen?

Goldar: I have found a substitute, your evilness.

(Goldar appears, accompanying a hideous looking, inside out monster with an exoskeleton ribcage and exposed skull.)

Goldar: Mutitus is his name.

Mutitus: At your service. 

Rita: (Sighs) I’ll take what I can get at this point. Mutitus, now go and eliminate the Power Rangers! 

(The next morning, the teens head to class. However for each of their reasons, find it especially difficult to remain focused today.)

Ms. Appleby: Okay class, now with Midterms coming up, I’ve decided to make it a group project. 

(The class collectively groans at the thought of a group project, but with Jason being absent today, Zack remains quietly fixed on his friend’s conspicuously empty chair.) 

Zack: …

(Billy on the other hand, keeps making glances at the book on bravery he picked up as he haphazardly pretends to listen.)

Billy: …

Ms. Appleby: This won’t be the kind of project where you can sit back and let the “stronger” member carry it. You will each be responsible for one another’s success.

(Tommy on the other hand seems simply exhausted. Likely from another sleepless night.)

Ms. Appleby: So I want you all to buddy up and find a partner. This ought to test not only your collective knowledge on the subject, but it should test your abilities to trust one another as members of a team. 

Tommy: (Yawns) … 

(Trini on the other hand, appears to be grinning widely from the back of the class, which is in direct contrast to the rest of the team. She is distracted though, turning around and discreetly passing a note to Robbie, who slowly opens it up and read it.) 

“Partners?”

(As Ms. Appleby continue to explain the project in more detail, Robbie scribbles something in a sheet of paper of his own and passes it back to her.)

“Ha. Sounds good.”

(As Trini excitedly writes back, she catches the attention of Bulk and Skull however, who wink and nudge to one another suggestively. Robbie unfolds her next note.) 

“I had a blast yesterday. Thank you so much for spending time with me while I worked on my invention. I haven’t had that much fun in a long time. I just hope Zordon doesn’t get upset about us misusing the Zords. You think he’ll be mad…? ” 

(Without much hesitation, Robbie take another sheet of paper and writes back to her.) 

“He’ll live. Sometimes rules need to be broken. Besides, you needed the break. So as far as I’m concerned, I was fulfilling my ranger duties.”

(His note brings a smile to her face. Before the class ends, she sends him one last note.)

“You’re awesome.”

(The bell rings, signaling the end of class. Slowly the teens make their way into the hallway two at a time.)

Kimberly: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Hey…

Kimberly: Another dream?

(He nods.)

Tommy: This time I rejoined her, then in an alternate dimension where carbon copies of you all existed, I destroyed the world and enslaved mankind.

Kimberly: Sounds like something from some stupid comic book.

 

Tommy: I dunno, I really wish Jason were here to talk to. He always knows what to say. 

Kimberly: Yeah. (Bites her lip) Maybe we can catch him at home?

Tommy: Yeah. Maybe. 

Kimberly: Let’s go.

(They walk ahead of everybody else as Zack and Billy come out.) 

Zack: Man. It’s not like Jason to just miss class. He’d have to be darn near dead to not show up. 

Billy: Perhaps this may have something to do with what triggered him walking out on his karate class.

Zack: I doubt it’s just a coincidence. 

Billy: A drop in visit might be appropriate, if not beneficial given the circumstance.

Zack: Yeah. If anything I can give him my notes from class.

Billy: I could also use his input on some self-doubts I’ve been having. 

(As Billy and Zack vanish into the crowd, Robbie and Trini walk out.)

Trini: Hi.

Robbie: Hi. 

(Oblivious to everything going on around her, Trini beams at him like a school girl with a now plainly obvious crush.)

Robbie: Thanks for being my partner. I’ll try not to let you down.

Trini: I know you won’t. See you the Youth Center at 4?

Robbie: Wouldn’t miss it. 

(As they too vanish into the crowd, Rita prepares to spring into action.)

Rita: We attack at nightfall. 

Goldar: Yes! A battle in the dark. 

Baboo: Goody! That means we’re gonna win!

Rita: Nightfall is when the Megazord’s solar reserves begin to deplete. The perfect time for Mutitus to begin his assault. And just right when we have them on the ropes… 

Goldar: We give them a little surprise!

Rita: Aha!

(A little later in the day, as the sun begins to set, Zack walks up the steps of outside a modest looking home. He knocks on the door. Before long, Jason’s dad pokes his head out.)

Mr. Scott: Sorry, I don’t have any money. 

Zack: Uh… I uh… I’m Jason’s friend, Zack. Is Jason in?

Mr. Scott: …

(He pulls his head back in and shuts the door, locking it back up from the inside.)

Zack: …okay?

(A few moments later, he hears the door unlocking again. A downtrodden Jason comes out.)

Zack: Jase man, what’s up?

Jason: Hey. Can you uh… stop by another time? Now’s not a good time. 

Zack: What’s going on? You’ve been MIA since yesterday.

Jason: I don’t know. It’s not something I really want to talk about right now.

Zack: You sure? Cause you look like you’ve been crying. 

(Noting the wreck he must look like and figuring not telling Zack would only bring more unwanted attention, Jason sighs, then steps out to the porch.)

Jason: It’s my mom.

Zack: Did she hit you?

Jason: No. She’s been sick lately. Recently I took her to the doctor to get some tests done, and they just came back today…

(He takes a deep breath before finishing his sentence.)

Jason: …my mom has lung cancer.

Zack: Lung cancer?

Jason: Lung cancer. 

Zack: What? How? Has she ever even smoked?

(Jason can’t help but laugh out of frustration.)

Jason: No. Not at all. She’s never touched the stuff in her life. She’s done nothing. To no one. She’s worked hard all her life, she goes to church every Sunday, rain or shine, took on side jobs to support my struggling father. She volunteers at shelters. She’s a freaking angel. She’s my rock. …and she has cancer. 

(He’s visibly getting shaken as he speaks. Barely able to get through it without his voice cracking.)

Zack: … Jase man. I’m really sorry.

Jason: I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with myself. I wanna… (Exhales) I wanna punch something. Or scream. And the worst part is… I can’t be there for her. Like at all. I’m still working non-stop to try and fill the gap, which is now gonna be even wider. Never mind the hospital bills because of course, we can’t afford insurance. 

Zack: …

Jason: I’m still an honor roll student and expected to put school first, and restore the “Scott honor.” Whatever that means… and I’m still the red ranger. And I’m supposed to be your rock when I don’t even have my rock to lean on. 

Zack: It is a lot to ask someone. 

Jason: And I feel like I can’t even complain, you know? I feel selfish even thinking about anyone but my mom right now. 

Zack: I get that…

(Jason then pauses, wondering whether he should say what’s on his mind. After a brief deliberation, he continues.)

Jason: Lately I’ve been thinking… and I mean it was just a passing thought. But now with my mom…

Zack: …

Jason: Maybe asking Zordon… to let me leave the team.

Zack: What?!

Jason: For just a bit. Until things settle down… or… not. I don’t know. 

Zack: …this sounds serious if you’re actually considering that. 

Jason: It’s just… I mean you can fill in as leader for a bit. We got Tommy now. You guys are okay. 

Zack: Have you told this to anyone else?

Jason: God, no. And you won’t either. I’m supposed to be strong. I’m supposed to be the one to help you guys and be your protectors and all that. How will it look if they see me falling apart like this?

Zack: …I guess I get it. But I really think you should sleep on this a little more before you do something you might regret.

Jason: (Nods) Yeah. 

Zack: And besides, Zordon ain’t making a black man red ranger any time soon. 

(Jason grins for the first time in what feels to be a very long time.)

Jason: Yeah. So, what’s up? You need help with anything?

(While Zack does have his own problems, and while Jason is normally the one he talks to about them, he feels awfully stupid bringing whatever miniscule girl problems he’s having to a friend who may soon lose his mother.)

Zack: Nah man. Just checking in. 

Jason: Thanks man. 

Zack: Be strong Jase. You guys are strong. You’ve gotten through worse. 

Jason: Yeah…

Zack: I’ll keep the others away for a bit. Just… to give you a break. I’ll tell them you came down with something.

Jason: Thanks bro.

Zack: You got it. Tell your mom I hope she gets well soon. 

Jason: I will. 

Zack: And tell your dad not every black man he encounters is looking for money.

Jason: Noted.

(He slaps Jason five as he retreats back into his home. Zack takes a deep, reflective sigh, then walks away. However mere moments later, Tommy and Kimberly rush up his porch and start banging on his door.)

Tommy: Jason!!! Jason are you there?!?

(As a bewildered Jason sticks his head back outside, we fade to the inside of the Youth Center. Trini is seated in the middle of the Youth Center with books sprawled out, two smoothies in front of her and waiting in anticipation for Robbie’s arrival. Feeling liberated, Trini fully embraces the butterflies forming in her stomach. It’s a happy anxiety, one she’s never felt before in her life. She’s so lost in deep thought, she barely registers that Robbie is running late. Or that Bulk and Skull are slowly approaching her, with the former grabbing a sip of Robbie’s drink from over her shoulder.)

Bulk: Thanks babe.

Trini: Hey! That wasn’t for you, Bulk. 

(She turns around and notices that Bulk is dressed in an old, wrinkled brown flannel shirt with ripped jeans.)

Trini: What’s wrong with you? Why do you look so… so…

Bulk: Filthy? I thought you liked that, seeing your taste in men and all.

(Quickly embarrassed that someone picked up on her once guarded emotions, her walks come up in a hurry.)

Trini: What I do with my life is none of your business. 

Bulk: Of course babe. Of course… 

Skull: Just don’t come crying to us when your new boyfriend skips out on alimony or you two wind up on the latest episode of Cops.

Bulk: I’m just asking for a chance, Trini. I’m just a poor, brooding bad boy stereotype looking for a pretty girl to change my ways. 

 

Trini: …

Bulk: I may act like I hate everyone, but really, I just want someone to make me happy. I’ve wanted this ever since I was a little… stoned in my bedroom last night. 

Trini: Please just go away.

(Bulk begins to get annoyed by her rejection. He slams the table, startling her.)

Bulk: What’s wrong? Am I not good enough for you? But that no good punk is? Face it, Trini. He’s a loser. A looooooser.

Trini: …

Bulk: (Flexes) He’ll never be half the man I am. 

Robbie: And you’ll never be half the man your mother is. 

(Robbie walks in, just in time.)

Bulk: What did you say about my mother?

Robbie: I think it’s time you two left. The adults are here. 

(After a brief stare down, Bulk turns back to Skull and gestures for them to leave.)

Bulk: Hmm. Suit yourself. Let us know how the wedding goes. 

(After they finally leave, Robbie takes his seat next to Trini.)

Trini: Hi Robbie. Thanks for swooping in once again and saving me from those two. 

Robbie: No worries. What were they talking about by the way?

Trini: It’s nothing. Really. 

Robbie: Oh.

(She checks her watch.)

Trini: Why were you so late by the way? We were supposed to meet thirty minutes ago. 

Robbie: That’s the thing. I met with someone. And I think I found a way for us both to ace our project. 

Trini: What?

(Excitedly, he reaches into his bag and pulls something out.)

Trini: What is that?

Robbie: It’s the exact same project from last year. One of the juniors gave it to me from Mr. Rodriguez’ class. 

Trini: What… are you planning on doing with that?

Robbie: We can pass it off as our own work. They even got an A+ on this and everything! 

Trini: Robbie… that’s…

Robbie: Brilliant?

Trini: Cheating.

Robbie: What? But we’re guaranteed to pass. Don’t you want to do better than Billy?

Trini: Not like this. 

Robbie: What happened to “some rules were meant to be broken?”

Trini: You said that. Not me. 

Robbie: You didn’t seem to mind while I took you on a joyride. 

Trini: Which… I shouldn’t have let you take me on. I’m sorry I did. 

(Robbie seems genuinely confused. He throws his shoulders up and continues.)

Robbie: I don’t get you. What does it matter? It’s a win-win. I get to move on with you guys. I thought you wanted to help me fit in better.

Trini: This is not how you do it, Robbie. None of us would do something like this. This is dishonest. And if you get caught, you could get expelled. 

Robbie: There you go sounding like my mom again.

Trini: Do not call me that. I actually care about your future. 

Robbie: Wow Trini. That’s low.

(In the matter of mere moments, Trini’s vision of Robbie and her blossoming feelings for him wilt. Everything she’s ever heard about him gets confirmed in her head and she instantly scratches him off just like everybody else has. This is not someone she feels she can justify to her friends, and especially not her strict, conservative family. Not someone willing to deceive and get by dishonorably. And though her walls shoot right back up, she continues to voice her displeasure.) 

Trini: Why… I can’t believe you would even consider this. I thought you were better than this. 

Robbie: What?

Trini: The guy I thought I knew would rather fail honestly than pass deceptively. 

Robbie: What person did you make up in your head? You don’t actually know me, Trini. 

Trini: Clearly I don’t. 

(She gets up and starts to leave. But turns around and comes back.)

Trini: And the person I thought I knew was obviously better than the real thing.

(And just as easily, Robbie’s walls shoot right back up as well.)

Robbie: Whatever. Go tattle to Kaplan. Go do whatever you want. I don’t care anymore. 

Trini: Neither do I.

(Trini storms out, leaving Robbie seething. He smacks away the empty cup left on the desk with fury. Bulk and Skulls approach.)

Skull: What’s wrong? 

Bulk: Trouble in paradise?

Robbie: …

(Moments later, back at Jason’s…)

Jason: …

Billy: So in conclusion, I’ve grown rather fearful as of late that my courageousness will one day be tested during a high pressure situation and I won’t be able to overcome my perceived shortcomings. 

Jason: Uh-huh.

(Jason has his whole body inside his home with only his head sticking out. He has half his team on his porch though figuratively pulling him out.)

Billy: Do you possibly have any words of encouragement?

Tommy: (Jumps in) What about my dreams? Aren’t you afraid I might try to kill you?

Jason: I could only hope so. 

Tommy: What?

Jason: Guys. It’s 9 at night. Can’t this wait another time? I have a lot going on right now. I-I can’t always be there for you guys to hold your hands and give you the feel goods. At some point you’re gonna have to deal with your own problems. 

Tommy: But why? I need you now.

Billy: …I believe my issue is of more pressing concern.

Kimberly: Wait, hold the phone… 

Jason: …

Kimberly: Is everything okay Jason? What do you mean you have a lot going on?

Jason: (Sighs) Well…

“I can’t believe I was so stupid.”

(Right on cue, Trini barges in.)

Trini: What was I thinking? I’m so disgusted with myself. I had every red flag in the world right in front of me, but no. I thought I was special. I’m so stupid. I’m done watching stupid Molly Ringwald movies. 

Jason: (Sighs) What now? 

Trini: What? 

(Finally bursting out of her bubble, she looks around at the crowded porch.)

Trini: Why is everyone else here?

(Just then however, Jason’s communicator goes off. An exasperated smirk comes over his face.)

Jason: I can’t believe it. 

(He quietly steps outside and closes the door behind him before answering the call.)

Jason: We read you.

Zordon: Jason, report to the command center immediately. This matter is urgent.

Jason: (Exhales) Of course it is. We’re on our way.

(He disconnects before looking to the others. Having to be forced to switch gears, Jason struggles to put on his game face as they teleport to the command center where the alarms continue to blare. Zack and Robbie are already there. The latter of which sticks to the back of the group.)

Alpha: Aye-ya-ya-ya-yai.

Billy: What is it Alpha?

Alpha: Look at the viewing globe.

(They turn and witness the hideous looking enemy, already grown, hovering eagerly over Angel Grove like a kid in a toy store. Zordon elaborates.)

Zordon: Rita has summoned Mutitus. A powerful enemy. 

Zack: (Checks watch) It’s 9 o’clock at night. When does Rita attack so late?

Kimberly: Yeah, I assume she’s already in bed by now.

Billy: There’s gotta be something more to this. 

Zordon: Your suspicions may be valid, Billy. I fear Rita might have something up her sleeve. She could be trying to run out the solar energy that fuels the Zords. 

Trini: And then who knows what she’ll spring out with.

(Jason looks on blankly. With everything else weighing on his mind, he understands the fate of Angel Grove is at stake in this potentially high stakes battle. He forces his other stressors out of mind for now and puts on his “leader” face.)

Jason: Then we’re gonna have to attack hard, and fast. Give Mutitus everything we’ve got. Before Rita can has a chance to get to phase two. 

Tommy: Whatever that is.

(Zack leans toward Jason and whispers in his ear.)

Zack: You okay Jase?

Jason: I have to be. 

(Despite not having full context, the exchange manages to raise a few eyebrows.)

Zordon: Practice caution rangers, and may the power protect you. 

Jason: It’s morphin time.

 

“Dragonzord”

“Mastodon”

“Pterodactyl”

“Triceratops”

“Stegosaurus”

“Saber Toothed Tiger”

“Tyrannosaurus” 

 

(Wasting no time, the rangers are off and teleport to the nearest tall building. They eye the sun setting in the distance and get right to work.)

Jason: Alright guys, we don’t have much time. We need Dinozord power, now!

(With a huge blast, the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex appears through the flames, roaring fearlessly as it rises from the earth. From an icy tundra, the Mastodon rises with a loud blowing of its trunk. From the desert during a wild sandstorm, the Triceratops races right through it. From the top of a hill the ferocious Saber-toothed Tiger jumps down to a rainforest and rips through anything in sight. And erupting through a volcano, pterodactyl rips through the sky, flying right through a tree branch on its way to Angel Grove. Jason sees his Dinozord within sight and flies through the air to get in the cockpit. He is followed by his team…)

Jason: Log on.

(The five mighty Zords run together, preparing to become one. The Saber-toothed tiger’s legs fold up to create a leg, the Triceratops tail tucks in to for the other. They combine with the Tyrannosaurus’s legs, forming the first half of the Megazord. The Mastodon’s back splits in two down the middle and its head separates. The former spreads out and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, making the arms and the head attaches to the torso. The rangers now all appear in a larger cockpit, ready to complete transformation.)

Jason: Activating Megazord Battle Mode.

“Right.”

“Megazord sequence has been initiated.”

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazord’s head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty Zord, creating the chest piece. And with one final fighting stance, the Zord speaks…)

“Megazord activated.”

(On the ground, Robbie calls for the StegaZord…)

Robbie: I call upon the power of the Stegosaurus!

(In a faraway tropical forest, the prehistoric beast bursts through and climbs out to march into battle. From the Zord’s cockpit, Robbie readies it for combat mode. The Zord stops dead in its tracks, and begins to rise all the way to its hind legs. Its front paws sticks out before flip inside of itself, revealing clenched fists from the other side. Its long, plated tail stiffens and starts to rise up connecting plate side out against its back with the tip resting on top of its head. The Zord lets out one final roar as it gets in fighting stance.)

Robbie: StegaZord, combat ready!

(And from the top of the skyscraper, Tommy plays a familiar tune on his Dragon flute, summoning the Dragonzord from Angel Grove harbor. It rises in a Godzilla-like manner and quickly joins the rest of the team as they prepare for combat.)

Kimberly: Oh man, he’s even uglier up close.

Jason: Just give up, ham head. You’re outnumbered three on one.

Mutitus: Yeah? Well I like those odds.

(Mutitus runs into the crowd swinging wildly. He connects with the Megazord, but gets blindsided by the StegaZord. Mutitus turns around to drill Robbie, but likewise is stopped by the others. The monster quickly loses momentum as he gets bopped around between the two. Tommy jumps in, commanding the Dragonzord to take him down with a tail whip that connects) 

Mutitus: Ugh.

Billy: Sun is setting in about five minutes. After that our energy reserves will start to deplete. 

Robbie: Yeah, you may want to wrap it up unless you want a two parter on your hands.

Jason: I need the power sword!

(The mighty power sword falls from the sky and lands facing down. The Megazord pulls it from the ground and readies for its final attack.)

Jason: Let’s finish him!

(The Megazord winds up for the final slash, twirling its arm around ominously. Mutitus gets up, but without room to breathe the rangers unleash a devastating cut across the abdomen.)

Mutitus: Ugh! That stings…

(Mutitus tumbles backwards, but does not blow up into a ball of flame. Instead, he gets right back up.)

Jason: He’s still standing!

Billy: We’re at 90% energy reserves.

Jason: (Sighs) Great. Perfect time for Rita to send a heavy hitter.

Billy: 89%.

Robbie: Let’s bring them together. We need the StegaMegazord.

(The StegaZord disassembles from both the shoulder up with spinal plates and the knee cap down as it begins transformation. The Megazord leaps into the air and disassembles from the kneecap down and lands into the StegaZord’s feet. The former’s shoulders and back plates land over the Megazord as the head folds in, creating a shield. Finally the StegaZord’s tail disconnects, stiffening up and acting as a plated sword as the StegaMegaZord completed transformation. Robbie joins the others in the cockpit.)

Robbie: Robbie here.

Trini: (Mumbles) …joy.

Jason: Alright, let’s give it to him. 

“Right.”

(All 6 rangers lift their right hand in the air in unison before miming a chopping motion straight downward. The Zord follows suit; lifting the StegaBlade over its shoulder with both hands before emphatically swinging it downward, hitting dead on. The monster tumbles forward, but it seems…)

Jason: What?!

Mutitus: Haha. Try again, rangers.

(He is still alive. Atop a skyscraper, Tommy readies to help.)

Tommy: Now it’s my turn. 

“Why hello Tommy.”

Tommy: Huh?

(Behind him however, he hears a chillingly familiar voice. Rita joins him from atop the tower with her, and formerly his, entire crew.)

Rita: Long time no see, huh? 

Tommy: …

 

Rita: Or maybe not. As I hear, I’ve been running all over your mind. Ahahaha.

(Clearly unnerved, Tommy can’t help but breathe heavily as his heart pounds through his armor. From inside the cockpits, the rest of the team takes notice.) 

Trini: Look! 

Kimberly: It’s Rita.

Zack: Oh man. That’s not a good sign.

Kimberly: Tommy! Get out of there now.

(But it appears he is frozen in place.)

Rita: Having some buyer’s remorse, eh? Don’t feel too bad. You’re welcomed back at any time, with open arms.

Tommy: No! That’ll never happen!

(Almost defensively, Tommy leaps away from the building and lands atop the Dragonzord. He hops aboard the cockpit where he feels safer.)

Kimberly: Face it Rita. He’s with us now.

Rita: Oh phooey. That wasn’t even why I was here anyway. 

Jason: What?

Rita: Believe this, power punks Mutitus is nothing compared to the monster I have installed for you next. Beware the terror of Lokar! 

(Finally answering her summons, thunder claps in the now nighttime sky and the clouds form together. Lokar, a giant, mysterious spiky head… something, for lack of a better word, appears.)

Jason: What's that? 

Robbie: It’s a trap!

Zack: Rita's learned some new tricks.

Rita: Prepare to meet your destiny, Rangers. What Lokar's breath of doom does to my monsters and it'll blow you away. Aha!

 

(On command, Lokar blows a hurricane like wind at the three Zords, blowing them away like paper. They crash against a mountain, falling through it and landing on top of one another.) 

Billy: We’re taking damage!

Kimberly: How do we beat that thing?

Zack: It’s just a giant head.

Billy: We’re down to 50% reserves! Whatever we do we need to do it fast.

Rita: O Great Lokar, bend to my will. May your breath make Mutitus more horrible still.

(On her command, Mutitus grows more powerful, and even uglier, by Lokar merely willing it to happen. While still grounded, the rangers see the grim developments.)

Zack: This is not good at all.

Jason: Man. Talk about having a lousy day. 

Billy: What do we do Jason? We’re bleeding energy.

Jason: I… I don’t know…

(Mutitus then proceeds to wreck the rangers, swinging his mace at both Zord’s and easily blocking any offense. After a lightning fast turnaround, it is the rangers who are now reeling.)

Trini: We’re taking damage!

Jason: I know!

Billy: 35%....

Jason: You don’t need to give me running commentary, Billy!

Billy: …

Zack: We’re hurt badly. We don’t stand a chance.

Tommy: We need to get rid of them quick, before they get rid of us.

Kimberly: I wish there were some easy trick to get rid of them.

Trini: Wait, I think I’ve got it!

Jason: What?

(Seemingly out of thin air, Trini reaches behind her and pulls out the device she was working on earlier.) 

Kimberly: What is that?

Trini: A new device I cooked up. An inter-dimensional transporter. We can get rid of Mutitus and Lokar with one trigger pull.

Kimberly: Since when do you built things?

Zack: Is that thing even safe?

Billy: Have you tested it?

Jason: Doesn’t matter. It may be our only hope.

(Billy eyes the energy reserves at 20% and concedes to Jason’s judgment.)

Jason: Go for it, Trini.

Trini: Right. 

(Nervously, she points the device forward like a hug and hugs the trigger.)

Trini: Hope you’ve packed your bags. You’re in for a long trip.

(She fires a single show. However instead of shooting forward, the device blows outward. Instantly, the cockpit is engulfed in an electric wall that short circuits the controls and sets off several flames.) 

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Jason: What’s happening?!

Zack: My skin! It’s on fire!!

Robbie: Oh no!

Tommy: You guys!

(Instinctively, the Dragonzord reachs out to save the Megazord, but the effects on the Megazord spread to Tommy upon contact.)

Tommy: AHHHHHHHH!!!

Finster: Oh my.

Goldar: What’s happening my empress?

Rita: I don’t know, but I love it!

Jason: Brace yourself!

(The just like that, the rangers, and the Zords, disappear. This sets off a major panic at the command center…)

 

Alpha: Aye-ya-ya-ya-yai! What just happened?! Where are they?

Zordon: I do not know Alpha.

Alpha: What has Rita done now?

Zordon: This was not Rita, Alpha. I’m afraid I do not know who is responsible for this. 

Alpha: I have to find them, Zordon. I just have to.

Zordon: Please do. For in the interim, both Angel Grove and the rest of the world are completely defenseless against Rita and her magic.

Alpha: Aye-ya-yai. 

(Alpha continues to scramble nervously, however his greatest fears appear to have become reality. The rangers are nowhere to be found…)

 

 

 

“…”

(Coughs) …Ugh.

Ah man… 

(Later, after an undiscernible amount of time, the now unmorphed rangers begin to wake up to the sound of a brisk wind and the feeling of sand brushing on their faces. Completely opposite of downtown Angel Grove, they start to rise.) 

Robbie: Ugh. 

Zack: Are you okay? 

Kimberly: I think so? 

(Coming to, they find themselves in the middle of what appears to be a desert island. Trees as high as the mountains they crashed through earlier. Still wounded from battle the rangers struggle to get back to their feet. Robbie walks over to try and aide Trini, though she gets up on her own without so much as an acknowledgement.) 

Kimberly: What… just happened?

Jason: I-I don’t know. I just… I just panicked. I froze.

Kimberly: No I mean… Where are we? Trini… that device you just used… what’d it do?

Trini: I don’t know. It was supposed to teleport Rita’s monsters to a different dimension. But… I mean. I must’ve miscalculated.

Zack: That would seem to be an understatement. 

Robbie: It must’ve backfired. It sent us instead.

Kimberly: Are we even in Angel Grove?

Robbie: I doubt we’re even on earth. At least as we know it.

Kimberly: Can we get back?

Trini: We should be able to. I just need to…

(Her eyes wander just ahead of her. To her horror she finds the device on the floor, broken in two.)

Trini: Oh no… what did I do…?

(She rushes over and falls to her knees to examine it. Meanwhile Jason, who appears shell shocked, remains on the ground.)

Jason: What did I do? I could’ve gotten us out of that. I just… I locked up.

Zack: Don’t beat yourself up man, you’re human. Just help us find out where we are and how we can get back to Angel Grove.

(Zack tries to console his best friend and helps Jason back up.)

Kimberly: Can you let Billy look at it? He might be able to fix it. 

Trini: …

Robbie: Say, speaking of which, where is Billy?

Zack: …Billy?

Jason: Billy?!

(Meanwhile, not too far away, Billy wakes up on his own. He looks around and is overcome with the feeling of isolation.)

Billy: Hello? You guys?

(He dusts himself off and gets up.)

Billy: Where am I?

(Fear creeps over him being all alone in a foreign place, with no clue how to get back or even where he is. He walks backwards to take it all in, but he feels a bump behind him.) 

Billy: Huh?

“Welcome, Blue ranger.”

(He runs into Rita, backed by an army of Putty patrollers.)

Billy: Rita! Wh-where am I?

Rita: Your worst nightmare, ahaha.

(Instinctively he reaches for his morpher, which isn’t there.)

Rita: Forget it, you’re totally powerless here. 

Billy: Where are my friends? What have you done with them?

Rita: They’ve all been captured. Their powers stolen from them.

(He looks around and finds the Putty patrollers, each of them wearing Black militia costumes and what appears to be helmets styled after the Mastodon dino-helmet.)

Rita: All but one. Welcome back, a very dear friend.

Billy: …

(The evil green ranger appears through the crowd. Billy instantly feels outmatched.)

Billy: (gasps) Tommy!

Tommy: The Tommy you know is no more. I have given into my greater impulses and have re-joined with my empress. Together, we will unite the world under one rule. 

Billy: …

Tommy: Now, the last thing in my way between total domination is you, blue ranger?

Billy: Me?

Tommy: Save your breath and concede victory to me. The superior fighter. 

Billy: …

(Worried about the fate resting on his shoulders he doesn’t realize he’s beginning to fade into transparency from the bottom up.)

Trini: Billy!!!

Tommy: What’s happening?!

Kimberly: Billy!!!

(He doesn’t appear to see the ranger’s right next to him and unharmed, including Tommy, pleading with him to come to his senses. He continues to panic until he vanishes entirely, and is no more.)

Trini: NOOOOOO!!!!

 

To Be Continued.


	6. Prequel - Episode 29: Island of Illusions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded on a desert island, the teens must confront the threats that reside. Including their own worst nightmares.

“Noo!! I can’t do it… I can’t!!!”

(We pick up where we left off - A panicked Billy face to face with Rita, a militia of putty patrollers clad in black Mastodon armor and what appears to be the evil green ranger.)

Evil Green Ranger: You’re all that’s left, blue ranger. And let’s face it. There’s nothing a weakling like you can do to stop me. Mwahahahaha!

Billy: N-no!

Trini: BILLLLYYYYY!!!

Jason: Billy, no!!

(Unbeknownst to Billy however, the rest of the team, including Tommy, are standing right beside him. Watching him evaporate from the bottom up.)

Billy: Ahhhh…!!!

Evil Green Ranger: Mwahahahahahaha!

(Billy cowers into a ball as he falls out of sight. His screams grow faint and then disappear, dismaying his friends.)

Trini: Nooooo!!

Kimberly: He’s… he’s gone!

Tommy: Billy!!

Jason: He just disappeared into thin air…

Robbie: He couldn’t have…

Zack: Billy!!!!

(Equally troubled, Alpha and Zordon look on at the viewing globe in horror as the StegaMegazord and the Dragonzord simply vanish from their battle with Lokar and Mutitus in downtown Angel Grove.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai! Zordon! What just happened?!

Zordon: I do not know Alpha. 

Alpha: This is not good, Zordon. This is not good!

Zordon: Please calm down, Alpha. We must scan the earth for matching power levels and return them to Angel Grove. With Rita currently on the attack, there is no telling what she will do.   
(Speaking of Rita, it dawns on the empress of evil while standing atop a skyscraper with her goons that she is all alone. The rangers are nowhere in sight and they are free to plan their next move…)

Goldar: We have Angel Grove completely defenseless!

Baboo: We’re like a fat kid in an empty candy store. We can do whatever we want to it!

Squatt: Oh boy, how exciting!

Goldar: What shall we do my empress? Shall I instruct Mutitus to launch a full on attack on the city? 

Rita: …

Goldar: Should I get some putties and commence the enslavement of mankind?

Rita: Hmm…

Goldar: Shall I hijack a news channel and inform the public of their impending doom?

Rita: No. We do nothing. 

Goldar: Eh?

Rita: We just stand here. 

(On her command, Mutitus and Lokar remain perfectly still, looking on a defenseless Angel Grove without taking any action whatsoever.)

Baboo: That’ll show em!

(Meanwhile, back in the desert island, after some time has passed, the un-morphed teens continue to look around desperately for any clue as to their, or Billy’s whereabouts.) 

Zack: Man. Where the heck are we? 

Kimberly: I don’t care where we are? How do we get back home?

Jason: Well we can’t teleport. We can’t morph either. 

(Robbie stares at the crashing waves of the massive ocean in front of him. He briefly considers a daring escape plan. All the while, Trini sits away from the others on top of a fallen log. She’s studies her broken device to try and figure out what went wrong. But with no resources and the rush of panic and adrenaline, Trini is essentially staring blankly at something that she hopes eventually makes sense.)

Trini: (Sighs) …

(Silently, she wishes Billy were here to bail her out of this mess she feels she created. But on the outside she looks more worried about the sun setting in the sky.) 

Trini: It’s getting really cold you guys.

 

Jason: Yeah. We may need to get some firewood to keep from freezing to death. 

Tommy: Good idea. 

(Jason starts walking into the forested area not far behind the beach. Everyone instinctively follows their leader, but Jason makes it a point to stop Trini from getting up from her seat.)

Jason: No. Not you.

Trini: Huh?

Jason: We need you to fix that thing. 

Trini: Oh. Right. Sorry. 

Jason: Let’s go guys. 

(Trini slouches back down as the others walk away. She returns to her meaningless pokes and prods of the device. Robbie trails behind, slowly wandering over to her.)

Robbie: (Scratches neck) Uh… hey.

Trini: Hey.

(He’s met with a chilling coldness from a Trini who is so caught up with herself she does not even look up.)

Robbie: Do you… need any help from me? I helped build this thing. Sort of. 

Trini: It’s okay.

Robbie: Okay. Are you alright?

Trini: I’m fine.

(Expecting her to say more Robbie pauses to let her speak. Instead it only becomes a rather awkward silence as he feels hung out to dry. Eventually, he speaks up again.) 

Robbie: Don’t take it too hard. Billy could have easily made this same mistake. 

Trini: But he didn’t. 

Robbie: Yeah... I mean... l-look at it this way, if Tommy disappears we’d actually be better off. 

Trini: Now’s not the time for jokes, Robbie. 

(She still doesn’t look up. And she only appears to get angrier the more he talks. Finally, he turns to the woods and throws his arms up.)

Robbie: Guess I’ll go get firewood. 

(He shakes his head and walks off. Accepting the fate their newfound relationship has quickly deteriorated to. As he leaves, he mutters something under his breath, but audible enough for Trini to hear.)

Robbie: I tried. Go screw yourself then. 

(Meanwhile, back at the command center, Alpha continues to come up empty…)

Alpha: Zordon, I can’t find them. I’ve scoured every crevasse on earth and they’re not coming up.

Zordon: They could not have simply disappeared Alpha. 

Alpha: I don’t know what else to tell you. 

Zordon: Begin searching through alternate dimensions. It is a stretch, but if they are still alive, they will turn up eventually.

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. That’s a big “if…”

(Despite his doubts, Alpha dutifully continues his search. Meanwhile, back on the desert island, Jason, Zack, Robbie, Kim and Tommy go out in search of firewood to keep from freezing.)

Jason: (Carrying a load) This should be enough…

Zack: (Carrying a load) Yeah. This is what I can carry at least. 

Kimberly: Hey look you guys! Furniture! 

(Kim excitedly points out into a curiously hollowed out section in the forest, which seems to be set up like a living room – with a sofa, TV and even picture hanging from trees.) 

Kimberly: Does somebody live here?

(The other teens slowly join her, and raise a few eyebrows.)

Tommy: What are you talking about Kim? I don’t see anything?

Kimberly: No? Look… What?

(Oddly, she turns back to an image of herself, sitting calmly on the couch. Blankly sifting through a magazine. Her “husband,” in full police uniform, enters the home…) 

Skull: Hey babe. 

Kimberly: Hey. 

(The real Kim looks on, appearing confused and slightly troubled.)

Kimberly: What is this?! What is going on?

Jason: What?

Robbie: Is she losing it?

Tommy: I-I don’t see anything…

(Meanwhile…)

Skull: How was work?

Kimberly: Fine. 

(Kimberly answers monotonously and doesn’t bother to even look up from her magazine. Skull, who was fishing for reciprocation, power through...) 

Skull: I-I uh… got promoted to captain today! 

Kimberly: Oh yeah?

Skull: Yeah! I’m real excited. The boys are already calling me captain obvious. 

Kimberly: …

Skull: Cause I uh… say things people already know.

Kimberly: Thanks. I got that.

(Kimberly… the real Kimberly, appears to be in a full on panic by what she sees.)

Kimberly: (Heavy breathing) Please make this stop. I don’t wanna see anymore. 

Jason: Make what stop?!

Zack: Kim! I think you might be imagining things… (Gasps) like Billy!

Tommy: Oh no, you need to snap out of it Kim!

(The guys crowd around Kim to try and get her attention. But her eyes remain fixed on her hallucination, which continues…)  
Skull: So uh… I was thinking… I could start saving money now and uh… we could uh… have a…

Kimberly: …

Skull: A baby?

Kimberly: Me? Oh no. I will never be pregnant. 

Skull: …

Kimberly: Not for long at least.

Skull: Okay? I just thought…

Kimberly: Are we done here? I’m bored more than I love you.

Skull: Oh… okay. I’ll go start dinner. 

(He sulks into a kitchen that doesn’t exist, muttering something as he leaves.)

Skull: “Congrats on the promotion, honey.”

(Kimberly continues reading her magazine, never once looking up.) 

Kimberly: I wasn’t promoted. Idiot. 

(Next to her, a phone connected to nothing rings. She answers.)

Kimberly: Hello?

(She pauses momentarily as a grin comes across her face.)

Kimberly: (Seductively) Hey big guy…

(On the other side of the call, Bulk appears.)

Bulk: Hey babe. 

(Back in reality, a dismayed Kim starts to vanish.)

 

Kimberly: Nooooo!!!! Please!!!

Zack: Kimberly!!

Tommy: Kimberly, look at me. Please look away! It’s not real. 

(Meanwhile, in the hallucination...)

Kimberly: Uh… I love it when you call me that. 

Bulk: So. (Munches gum) What are you eating?

Kimberly: (Seductively) Nothing…

Bulk: Ugh. So sexy.

Kimberly: You?

Bulk: A ham sandwich.

Kimberly: Oh yeah. Eat it for me baby. Eat it for me. 

Bulk: I will…

Kimberly: Eat it for me baby…

Bulk: Oh yeah.

Kimberly: Yeah!

(He shoves the sandwich in his mouth as the real Kimberly screams for her life. The rangers try desperately to save her, grabbing her arms to try and keep her from disappearing.)

Kimberly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

(Sometime later, the teens find themselves sitting around a campfire. With looks of despondency in their eyes, all for different reasons, they stare off silently into the dark night that surrounds the island.)

Kimberly: …

Tommy: …

Jason: …

Trini: …

(With Kimberly’s episode seemingly behind her, she looks to get the ball rolling conversation-wise.)

Kimberly: So… How’s… everyone doing?

(She’s met with dagger-like stares however and quickly retreats.)

Kimberly: Sorry I asked…

(She drops her head back toward the floor and allows the silence to take over again. Tommy then sits up and speaks out.)

Tommy: We’re gonna get out of here you guys. And we’re gonna find Billy. We’ve survived through worse.

Jason: Have we?

Tommy: …I uh…

(Stunned to hear defeat from his supposed fearless leader, Tommy hunches back down, deflated.)

Kimberly: Wait. I have an idea. 

(Kim perks back up.)

Kimberly: What happened to me was all in my mind, right? It was a figment of my worst nightmares.

“Wait…”

(Robbie chimes in…)

Robbie: That was your worst nightmare? Geez, we really do live in separate worlds. 

Kimberly: …

Robbie: And here I’m worried about the Crips showing up on this island. 

Kimberly: …like I was saying, maybe if this is something that happened to Billy, it could happen to any of us. 

(Trini butts in, who looks to be on the verge of tears.)

Trini: Do we really need to dwell on our situation, Kim? I’m sorry I brought you her--

Kimberly: Can I finish?! Is that okay?

Trini: …

Tommy: Please let Kim finish you guys. 

Kimberly: Thank you. My point is, if I was talked down from disappearing. Maybe we can… prevent it, you know? Like a contraception, so to speak. 

Robbie: (Snickers) You would know…

Tommy: That’s actually… not a bad idea. Maybe we can use this time to open up about what our greatest fear is? 

Kimberly: Yeah. And we can talk about how we don’t have a reason to fear it. 

Robbie: You mean a group therapy session? With you people? I don’t think so. I’d rather disappear. 

Kimberly: (Mutters) That makes two of us. 

Robbie: You expect me, an emotional shut in, to just open up about my life story after a comment like that? Where should I start, Sigmund? Abuse or mental illness?

Jason: You shouldn’t make light of those things. You never know who might actually be suffering with them. 

Robbie: You mean like me?!

Jason: …

(The fighting then quickly subsides and falls into silence again. Everyone goes back to their figurative camps to hide out. Yet Kimberly remains determined...)

Kimberly: My parents are divorced. Or they’re divorcing. 

Robbie: …

Tommy: …

Kimberly: And it sucks. I mean, it’s not lost on me how fortunate I’ve been throughout my life. I’m not that blind with privilege. I have it pretty good. But my parents splitting has absolutely crushed me. It made me feel like anyone could leave me at any moment. They were the best couple in the world to me, so who am I to think that any friendship…

(She looks down to avoid looking at anyone in particular...)

Kimberly: Or any relationship for that matter, would survive?

Tommy: …

Kimberly: I barely see my dad anymore. I mean I love him, but… he’s off doing his own thing with another family. That was really tough on me for a while. I felt like I had no one to trust. I sometimes still have to remind myself that I should trust you guys. 

(It falls silent again. Tommy is quick to rub her back consolingly as the others begin reflecting on what Kimberly said. They exchange meaningful looks with one another, unaware of these feelings. Robbie eventually speaks up again.)

Robbie: My dad split a couple years back. 

(Surprised to hear him speak, everyone remains quiet and gives him the floor.)

Robbie: I guess he was never really with my mom for him to split. I only got to see him once a month as it was. I used to think he was there to visit me. But really, he was just there to drop off child support and beg for a quickie with my mom. But once a month, I felt like I had a real family. Like on TV. Then one day I talked back to him. And I never saw him again. 

Trini: …

Zack: What was the argument about? 

(Robbie waves him off as if to dismiss his reason.)

Robbie: Eh… it’s… it wasn’t anything serious. 

Kimberly: What was it?

Robbie: (Sighs) I don’t know. I guess I have this… friend, overseas, okay? You can call her a pen pal. And one day I told my mom I was gonna visit her. She refused, and we got into a fight. I held my ground, she held hers. My dad just happened to stop by and she told him to speak to me. And I laughed in his face. 

Zack: …

Robbie: “I haven’t seen you in months,” I said. “And you think you can just walk in here and ‘lay down the law?’ Who do you think you are? Better yet, who are you? Cause I sure don’t know who you are.” 

Jason: …

Robbie: I walked into my room and locked the door on him in protest. He left eventually and never came back. I never said goodbye to him or anything. He was just gone. I bet money he wouldn’t have done this with any of his other kids. 

Trini: …

Robbie: (Shrugs) I guess it’s tough to invest yourself in relationships when even your parents split on you.

Kimberly: Yeah… it’s rough.

(The pieces to Robbie’s puzzle finally became a little clearer to everyone else. Suddenly he stops being the jerk who refuses to play along, but a human with a legitimate reason for his mistrust of the world. No one has anything to say that might make him feel reassured in a matter of seconds. But Jason makes it a point to grip his shoulder, as if to silently acknowledge what he is saying.)

Trini: …

(On the other end of the bonfire, Trini appears devastated. Her eyes dart all over the floor, as if putting the pieces together. Too caught up in everything being perfect for herself, she neglected to consider that sometimes people won’t fit her expectations perfectly, or meet her lofty fantasies.)

Robbie: (Gulps) I guess if I start to vanish. You can tell me how I’m really not all alone. How I have all of you to lean on and give me that unconditional support. (Laughs) Lie to me, I guess.

(Robbie was right when he insisted she didn’t truly know him. She had an idea of the person she thought she had a crush on. And the idea everyone else had of him being a hardened simpleton. But he is neither. And her walking out on him suddenly carries a lot more weight than she originally thought.)

Trini: Robbie… I’m…

(But before Trini can get her words out, Jason uses Robbie’s shoulder as leverage to stand up and speak.)

Jason: My mom has cancer. 

Kimberly: What?!

Tommy: Jason…

Robbie: Oh wow. 

Jason: (Sighs) Yeah. She was diagnosed yesterday. An honestly, I feel like I can’t get a toehold on life anymore. I just… I feel like I want to give up on everything. 

Kimberly: Oh my gosh Jason, I’m so sorry. 

Robbie: Let us know how we can help you. 

Jason: …

(And suddenly everyone rallies around Jason, whose pleas for help get answered by his friends…)

Tommy: You guys… (Sighs) I’ve been having these dreams lately…

Robbie: No one cares.

(Meanwhile back at the command center, Alpha seems to have made a breakthrough.) 

Alpha: I’ve… I’ve found them Zordon. I think I’ve found them!

Zordon: Good. Try to pull up an image. 

 

Alpha: Way ahead of you. 

(He successfully pulls up an image of the rangers embracing one another around a campfire. The image of their safety is reassuring, but it begs one question…) 

Alpha: Yes, it’s them! But… where are they?

Zordon: It appears they are lost in the Island of Illusions, Alpha. It is a pocket dimension meant for intergalactic prisoners. 

Alpha: That’s not good…. Is it? 

Zordon: No it is not. Even worse, it is in essence a torture chamber. Meant to drive those sentenced to this island into insanity via their own worst nightmares. It is considered so cruel, that the Interstellar Justice Center has discontinued its use. 

(Alpha lets it all sink in as he continues to stare at the viewing globe.)

Alpha: Zordon…?

Zordon: Yes Alpha?

Alpha: Are the prisoners still on the island?

(Back on the Island, the teens go back into the woods in one last attempt to find Billy before it becomes too dark.) 

Jason: Billy!!

Tommy: Billy!

Kimberly: Where are you Billy?

Jason: (Sighs) He’s got to be here somewhere. 

Zack: Don’t worry man. We’re gonna get him. And we’re gonna get out of here. You’ve lead us through worse. 

Jason: Thanks bro. 

Zack: Don’t mention it. 

Tommy: Yeah, soon enough we’ll be back in Angel Grove and you’ll be back home with your mom. 

Robbie: And let us know if there’s anything else we can do to help with your family. 

Jason: It’s okay. You guys… have done more than enough. Thanks again for agreeing to chip some money together for her.

Zack: Medical care is tough. And expensive. If we can make a dent in it we will. 

Jason: Thanks…

Tommy: Hey, if you want I can donate some of my hair to help her through chemo.

Jason: (Grins) No thanks. She’s suffered enough. 

Tommy: (Laughs) I see how it is. 

(Suddenly, they hear a rustling…)

Kimberly: (Gasps) What was that?!

Jason: Billy?

Zack: Is that you, main brain?

Robbie: Billy??

(Again rustling is heard. This time it’s coupled with footsteps. Many of them.)

Zack: Something tells me it’s not Billy. 

Kimberly: I’m scared. 

Tommy: Stay close. 

Jason: You guys, we stick together. 

“Right.”

Kimberly: Righ—AHHHHHHHHH!!!!

(Just then, Kim get a furious pull from behind than yanks her toward a hideously thin, wart faced creature.)

“Aha! Fresh meat!”

Kimberly: Tommy help!!

Tommy: Kimberly!!

Jason: Grab her!

(The teens spring in to rescue Kimberly, but just then several more monsters pour out of the woods to surprise attack the boys. Most of them turn around and face their own enemies while Tommy breaks free to focus on saving Kim.)

Tommy: Get back here. 

(He leaps over their heads and blocks the creature’s path. He let’s go of Kimberly to swipe at Tommy but, but he’s met with a lightning fast swipe, followed by a double palmed drill to the guy and spinning heel kick to knock him over easily.)

Kimberly: Oh my gosh. 

Tommy: You alright?

Kimberly: I’m fine. Thank you. 

(Zack squares off with another gremlin and is able to easily outmaneuver him with his hip hop aikido. Completely unable to keep up, Zack finishes him with a bicycle kick. Robbie lands two wild haymakers to an unkempt looking wolf monster who fails to block himself. Robbie then kicks him behind the knee to know him over and punches him in the gut to maim him. Jason takes on several at one time grabbing two on each side while kicking down an enemy in front of him. Then without breaking a sweat he turns to his right for a roundhouse kick, then turns to his left to do the same, but that enemy sneaks away…)

“Naaaaaaah!!!”

Jason: Huh?

(Finding his targets more trouble than they’re worth, he rallies the rest of his clan as they hightail it back into the woods.)

Kimberly: That was weird.

Jason: You guys okay?

Robbie: (Huffing) Yeah. 

Tommy: I’m fine. 

Zack: I somehow doubt they’re alone. 

Kimberly: He kept calling me “fresh meat.” Do you think they were gonna eat me?

Robbie: That’s not the fresh meat that I know about…

Kimberly: What do you mean?

Robbie: (Gasps) Trini…

(Suddenly concerned for her safety, Robbie blows past the others and rushes back to the campsite. When he gets close, he exhaustedly falls behind a tree to catch his breath. After a brief respite, he peeks his head over the side to make sure she’s okay.)

Robbie: Trini…

(She’s unharmed, but appears to be sobbing into her palms. Her teleportation device is thrown on the floor in defeat.) 

Robbie: Trini? Are… you alright?

(He slowly steps around the tree to head toward the campsite, but becomes dismayed when an unobstructed view reveals Trini disappearing from the bottom up.) 

Robbie: (Gasps) …!

(In a panic he rushes over to grab hold of her, but falls through her like he were grabbing a ghost. He quickly gets back up and flails his arms worryingly.)

Trini: (Sobbing) It’s useless. I’m never getting us home…

Robbie: Trini! Trini, please…

Trini: I’m so stupid. I ruined everything. I’m horrible. 

Robbie: No you’re not! Please don’t go. 

(Robbie pleads, but Trini seems to be lost in a cloud of guilt self-doubt.)

Trini: This is all my fault. I put us all into this mess… I’m the reason Billy’s gone. I made that stupid invention that I don’t even know how to fix. 

(She tries to kick the device in anger, but her foot is no longer there.)

Robbie: I-I mean. You’ll figure it out. Don’t beat yourself up. You just wanted to help beat Rita…

Trini: I wanted to beat Billy. 

Robbie: …

Trini: It was vain and stupid attempt to be perfect at everything. I wanted everything, and I just messed up everything. Now everyone hates me. You hate me. 

Robbie: No I don’t, Trini. You can’t go. Please. I-I can’t do this without you. Please. Don’t go. 

Trini: (Sniffs) Huh?

Robbie: Please. I… I need you here. We all need you here. But I need you here. 

Trini: Why? 

Robbie: (Exhales) Look, I don’t know if you don’t know this. But I wouldn’t be on this team if it weren’t for you. I would’ve quit a long time ago. (Shrugs) That, or wound up in jail. 

Trini: (Sighs) Now’s not the time for jokes, Robbie…

Robbie: I’m not joking. Since day one you’ve had my back. I’ll always appreciate that. You’re awesome Trini. Don’t ever forget that.

(As quickly as she once tried to forget why she felt so compelled be around him, his redeeming sincerity reminds her.) 

Trini: I don’t know. Thanks. I guess. I’m still not where I’d like to be. I’m not as smart as Billy. Or as good at martial arts and Jason…

Robbie: That’s crap. You’re an awesome fighter and incredibly smart. Alright, you’re not Billy. But who is? Billy’s insane. That guy makes MacGyver look like a chump. Regular people should not be like Billy.

(She smiles at him as the slow progression of the transparency halts. In a moment of panic, Trini’s finally able to put the pieces together and figure out why she could like somebody like him. To him, she’s more than just the quiet girl with annoying causes. She matters.) 

Trini: You’re not mad at me for before? I’m not like your dad for walking out on you?

Robbie: Please. You’re way cuter than he ever was. 

Trini: (Smiles) …

(Without realizing it, Trini’s fully reappeared before him. Upon figuring it out, she rushes over and locks Robbie in a tight, meaningful embrace.)

Trini: Thank you.

Robbie: No, thank you.

“We… miss something?”

(They get suddenly broken from their bubble by Jason, Tommy, Zack and Kimberly who are all oddly staring back at them. Meanwhile back at the command center, Alpha appears to be frantically working on a new device.)

Alpha: I’ve got the hardware ready based on Trini’s schematics. 

 

Zordon: Good work, Alpha. 

Alpha: I just need to synch up the software that Robbie was working on. I’m loading them now. 

(Alpha pulls up a screen image on the viewing globe of what Robbie was working on, which only they can see.)

Alpha: Oh my…

(Confused, Alpha turns his head sideways.)

Alpha: Zordon, what’s a “hentai?”

Zordon: Quick Alpha, delete the search history.

(We fast forward to the next morning on the Island. As Alpha and Zordon face a setback, it leaves the rangers stranded for another day. The teens appear to have slept where they once sat surrounding the now extinguished bonfire. The sound of the high tides crashing into the surface wakes them up slowly. A grim realization sets in as they’re slow to get up.) 

Zack: We’re… still here. 

Jason: Yep. 

(Jason gets up and surveys the area.)

Jason: Seems like it. 

Kimberly: I was hoping this would be some kind of bad dream.

(Defeated, Zack sits back down onto the log and throws a seashell in his hand.)

Zack: This is turning into a nightmare. 

(Robbie peaks his eyes open. He finds himself next to Trini, who’s resting on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around her knees.)

Robbie: Hey… wake up.

(Robbie gently nudges her awake.)

Trini: Oh! Oh hey. 

(She perks right up, wiping her mouth.)

Robbie: Thanks for the bath, by the way. 

Trini: God, how embarrassing…

(She gets up, looking to make sense of things right now. But she doesn’t get much time…)

“Rise and shine.”

Trini: (Gasps) …!

(She instinctively goes into a fighting stance, as she’s met with the green ranger standing behind her. He’s surrounded by an army of the same monsters from before who inhabit the island, and several more.) 

Robbie: Whoa!

Kimberly: Tommy!

Zack: Do you see what I see?

Jason: I see it.

Tommy: Now, prepare to die! Mwahahahahaha.

Jason: Something tells me this isn’t an illusion…

(Meanwhile, back at the command center…)

Alpha: I’ve got it! Zordon, I’ve uploaded the software. I just need to lock into their coordinates. 

Zordon: Good. Please hurry Alpha. I sense the rangers are in grave danger.  
(Back on the Island, the rangers indeed stand across imminent danger, still unbelieving of what they see.)

Tommy: Look what we have here boys. Fresh meat for our prison. 

“Grrr…”

“Yes… fresh meat…”

“Me like…”

“I’ll take the girl…”

“I am error.”

(They look to one another with worried looks.)

Kimberly: Tommy… Tommy is that you?

Zack: How’d you get your powers back?

Tommy: It’s easy. When you give up on being a goody good and embrace the evil that lies inside you, all things are possible.

Kimberly: Great. A good guy I meet turns out to be a total tool. Story of my life. 

Tommy: If you do write a story about your life, make sure you spell my name right, pink ranger. 

Kimberly: …

Robbie: I knew we couldn’t trust you. 

Jason: You guys, this isn’t him. 

Robbie: What?!

Tommy: I am no illusion, jock. I am the green ranger.

Jason: But you aren’t Tommy. The Island’s got to you, man. You were having doubts you could handle the powers, but the real Tommy would have never turned evil. The real Tommy came to my house when he needed help. 

Tommy: …

(The green ranger takes a second to consider Jason’s words, but before anything comes of it an overeager Robbie leaps into action.)

Robbie: Well then I say we give him some help!

(Robbie leaps toward Tommy with a superman-like punch, but Tommy sways backward to miss it, then strikes him several times in the abdomen with quick-succession kicks. Immediately after a giant fight breaks out as the rangers and the monsters spread out. Meanwhile, back in the command center…)

Alpha: I’ve got it! Zordon, I’ve locked into their coordinates and am sending them home.

Zordon: Good work Alpha. Proceed with teleportation…

(Alpha excitedly presses the on switch to send the teen’s home, only it immediately backfires and causes a huge explosion that knocks Alpha backwards.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai!!!

Zordon: What is happening?

 

Alpha: It’s not working, Zordon. Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai!

Zordon: Keep trying. We may not have much time. 

(Back on the island the fight continues to rage on. Jason squares off against Tommy, but wants nothing to actually do with a fight.)

Jason: Tommy, you have to listen to reason. 

Tommy: …

(Without responding, a possessed Tommy knocks Jason over with a kick to the ribs. The others are also now struggling to control the army as well with higher numbers. Kimberly has barely the room to pull off her much relied upon acrobatics, Zack has goblins and ghouls grabbing each arm to stop his legs from dancing around them. Trini is also overwhelmed, and while trying to block swings coming from each side, she gets shoved over the wooden log and slams to the ground face to face with her own device.)

Trini: (Gasps) Wait… 

(She crawls over to grab the device and tries to take herself out of the fight while the others struggle to pick up the slack. Jason in particular is having difficulties controlling Tommy. He’ manages to block anything Tommy gives him, but without dishing any offense of his own, he’s just being backed into a tree.)

Jason: …

(Realizing he can go no further, Jason panics. Tommy presses right up to him and tries to land a punch to the face. Jason puts up both arms to black to punch, then uses all of his leverage to take control.)

Tommy: Ugh. What are you doing?!

(Jason wraps his leg around his left knee and takes him to the floor to retrain him.)

Tommy: No!! Let me go!!

(With their impromptu leader suddenly neutralized, his flock of insanity driven monsters flee for their lives.) 

“Ugh!”

“See ya!”

Robbie: Get out of here!

Zack: Or you’ll be next!

Jason: Everyone, grab him! Don’t let him go!!

(Zack runs in and grabs Tommy from the right hand side to make sure he doesn’t escape. That doesn’t stop him from struggling.)

Tommy: Let go! What are you planning on doing?! A public execution?

Robbie: An excellent idea.

Jason: No. We’re gonna talk some sense into you. 

Tommy: What?!

Jason: You gotta snap out of this, Tommy. You’re better than this. 

Tommy: No I’m not. 

Robbie: You heard him.

Jason: Robbie, stand down.

Robbie: …

(Jason lets go so that he can kneel over enough to face him eye to eye.)

Jason: Listen to me. I get it man. It’s rough. Yesterday you were evil and you tried to kill us. The day before that you were just some kid who just moved to Angel Grove. This is crazy. None of this makes sense, and this is way more than any of us can handle. 

Tommy: …

Jason: But none of us are going to give up any time soon, and you know why? Because deep within our hearts we want to make the world a better place. And we won’t pass on this opportunity for anything else in the world. 

Tommy: …

Jason: This is the most important thing in any of our lives. This is the biggest thing any of us will ever do.

Trini: …

Jason: You were abducted and turned evil. We get your entry was different. But you wanted to stay here and fight with us when you could have left. So to me, you’re one of us. 

(After a brief pause, Tommy begins to struggle again, trying not to let Jason’s words get to him.)

Tommy: Arrg. No!

Jason: Look into my eyes and tell me you’re not, Tommy. You don’t want to dominate the world. You want to save it. 

Tommy: Stop!!

(Kim reaches in and unbuckles his helmet. She then kneels beside Jason to plead with Tommy.)

Tommy: Wh-what are you doing?

Kimberly: Tommy, please. Look into my eyes and tell me who you are.

Tommy: I’m evil!

Kimberly: Tommy… no you’re not. You’re the green power ranger. You’re our friend. 

Tommy: Arrrgg.

(Looking as if a demon is being exorcised from his body, Tommy screams in apparent agony. Behind them however, as Trini let’s Jason’s words affect her in different ways, she quietly puts the final touches to her teleportation device.)

Trini: You guys…

Jason: …

Kimberly: …

Robbie: …

Trini: (Pulls the trigger) I’ve got it. 

(Meanwhile at the command center…)

Alpha: It’s finally ready! Time to teleport. 

Zordon: Hold on Alpha. I no longer sense their presence on the island. 

Alpha: What?! Aye, ya, yai! Where are they now?!

(Before long the rangers reappear. All of them. They are now morphed and inside the Megazord cockpit as its tank mode roars back into Angel Grove. Standing in the exact same spots as last night, Mutitus, Lokar, Rita and her gang are all slapped out of their stupor.)

 

Rita: What!? 

Baboo: Uh-oh!

Goldar: It’s the rangers!

Finster: How could this be?!

Rita: We had Angel Grove right where we wanted them!

Jason: Activating Megazord Battle Mode.

“Right.”

“Megazord sequence has been initiated.”

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazord’s head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty Zord, creating the chest piece. And with one final fighting stance, the Zord speaks…)

“Megazord activated.”

Rita: What?! What’s going on?! I had them! Finster, what did you do!?

Finster: I uh… uhh… I think I left the oven on.

(Finster vanishes.)

Goldar: Hey! That was my line!

(Goldar leaves too.)

Squatt: I’m hungry.

(Squatt and Baboo leave.)

Rita: Uhh… I’m getting one of those headaches again. 

(The Rita leaves, gripping her temple. Seconds later, the StegaZord arrives.)

Robbie: StegaZord, combat ready!

(But the focus from within the cockpit appears to be on someone else…)

Trini: Billy, you’re back!

Billy: (Thumbs up) Affirmative. Looks like the spell wore off once you guys left the island. 

Jason: We’re glad you’re okay buddy. 

Billy: I’m more than okay. I feel better than ever. Now let’s teach Rita a lesson. 

“Hang on.”

(A voice in the distance calls, as the Dragonzord marches in beside Robbie’s Zord.)

Tommy: Make sure you save some for me. 

Kimberly: Tommy!

Zack: Are you alright?

Tommy: I am. Thank you guys. Now let’s mutilate Mutitus!

“Right.”

(The Megazord and StegaZord charge into action. The Megazord cocks Mutitus in the face with a powerful blow, but takes Mutitus’ mace to the chest. Robbie jumps in, and tries to pull the mace away by the chain. Mutitus resists, but a strong yank pulls him forward and into a powerful uppercut that lays him out.)

Mutitis: (Writhing) Ugh.

Jason: Give it up, you’re both outnumbered.

Lokar: Never!

Robbie: Blow me, Lokar!

Lokar: With pleasure!

(Lokar inhales, then blows with hurricane like strength, throwing cars, debris and anything not bolted down into the air. The rangers stagger in a struggle to remain on their feet.) 

Jason: Uhhhh

Kimberly: Ahhhh!!

Billy: I can’t keep a hold much longer…

Robbie: Me and my… big mouth... 

(Luckily being off the winds trajectory, the Dragonzord fires its hand missiles to the sky, disrupting Lokar.)

Lokar: Ugh. 

(The winds finally stop, giving the rangers an opportunity to take advantage.)

Jason: Let’s finish them off. Before he tries that again.

“Right.”

Jason: I need the power sword!

(The mighty power sword falls from the sky and lands facing down. The Megazord pulls it from the ground and readies for its final attack on Mutitus. Without wasting another second, it winds up for the final slash, twirling its arm around ominously. Mutitus staggers back up, and is greeted with a devastating cut across the abdomen.)

Mutitus: ARRRRG.

(He’s hurt and stumbles backwards. But yet again is still alive.)

Zack: What the heck man.

Tommy: This guy’s tough.

Kimberly: He’s also massive. 

Jason: Well the bigger they are harder they fall. I need Titanus and the power of the Ultrazord!

(From out of nowhere, the massive, robotic Brachiosaurus appears through a thick fog. Suddenly, the Dragonzord torso disconnects from the rest of its body, its chest splits in half and goes in opposite directions to form shoulder pieces and the bottom jaw folds back. It slowly lowers itself onto a still Megazord to form the Mega Dragonzord. It then leaps into the air and slowly descends onto the back of Titanus, creating the Ultrazord.)

Jason: Lock on and fire all weapons!

 

(Now picking up speed, every single cannon and beam in the combined Zord's arsenal, as well as the Titanus's own guns began firing simultaneously in an attack that overwhelms Mutitus. He explodes into a ball of flame on impact and is reduced to nothing. Before the same fate befalls him, Lokar vanishes into a ball, and then vanishes.) 

"This isn't over, rangers!"

Trini: Yay!

Billy: We did it!

Jason: Good work guys. I couldn’t have done it without you. 

Zack: We couldn’t have done it without you, bro.

(As the rangers continue to celebrate their biggest victory to date, the mood on the moon is a little less festive…)

Rita: I HATE THOSE GUYS. 

(She turns around to address her bumbling troops.)

Rita: And I hate all of you?! How do any of you nitwits have jobs here anyway?!

Baboo: My father is senior VP.

Squatt: I’m an affirmative action hire.

Goldar: Me? You can say I really “killed” in my interview. 

Rita: (Sighs) … 

(A little later, all seven rangers, thankful to be back in their dimension, rejoin in the command center for a debriefing.)

Zordon: Good work power rangers. And may I say it is great to have you all back.  
Jason: (Laughs) It’s great to be back, Zordon.

Kimberly: Yeah. I never thought I’d be dying to be back from the beach. 

(They each join in a lighthearted laugh as Zordon continues.)

Zordon: Today proves just how far you have each come, not only as rangers, but as people. You each faced a grave challenge, entering a world you knew nothing about with minimal preparation or knowledge. And each of you pulled together, without mine or Alpha’s guidance, and overcame your greatest challenge yet. 

Alpha: Not to mention it seems you’ve all become closer to one another in the process.

Robbie: Yeah. I guess you’re right. We did do that huh?

(Robbie takes steps toward Trini, and places his hand on her back. He shoots her a warm smile. She quickly smiles back at him, but then looks off blankly to the ground.)

Trini: Yeah. 

Billy: Well really it was all thanks to Trini for getting us out. She did a wonderful job fixing that teleportation device without any readily available resources. 

Jason: Great job Trini. 

Kimberly: Good work girl. 

Trini: Thanks…

(Confused, Zack pulls Billy aside. And whispers in his ear.)

Zack: Wait, how did you know about the device? You were gone. 

Billy: (Shrugs) I may have done most of the repairs while invisible.

(He puts his finger to his mouth, signaling Zack to be silent.)

Zack: Oh…

Tommy: (To Jason) Now I think you should get home and go support mom. 

Kimberly: We’ll hold the fort for a bit. You get going.

Jason: Thanks guys. 

(Jason flashes an appreciative smile to his friends, then steps forward to teleport away.)

Billy: What are you guys gonna do with the rest of your night?

Tommy: Sleep!

Kimberly: I think we all earned it.

(The teens share another lighthearted laugh before the moment fades away. Later that evening, we wind up back at the Youth Center. Zack and Billy enter, looking to unwind after a long couple of days.)

Zack: Free shakes for today’s real hero. 

Billy: I appreciate your intentions, Zack. I wouldn’t call myself that. 

Zack: Well I would. Even while invisible you fixed Trini’s device and got us back home to save Angel Grove. And you did it while sparing her feelings. 

Billy: (Shrugs) I just call it being a good friend.

Zack: Well I call it heroic. 

Billy: …Thanks. I guess so. It’s a shame Jennie isn’t here anymore to serve you those shakes. 

Zack: Ah, it’s okay. Better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all.

Billy: Hmm. I wouldn’t say… (Shakes head) Okay. 

Zack: I’ll just have to wait it out until the next future Ex-Mrs. Taylor walks into my life. 

(Right on cue, Angela, a curvy, dark skinned classmate of Zack’s walks by.)

Zack: …and there she goes.

(He pats Billy on the chest and walks away.)

Billy: I-I guess I’ll be paying for those shakes?

(Billy shakes his head and then walks toward the juice bar. Just then Trini enters behind them with a towel around her shoulder. She looks around briefly and finds Robbie sitting alone writing.)

Trini: …

(She walks over and sets herself up on the mat. She considers saying nothing and just getting to work, but something tells her to go over and talk to him. The same voice that’s been telling her to go over and talk to him for weeks. And as usual, she listens to that voice.) 

Trini: (Sheepishly) Uh… hey!

Robbie: Hey.

Trini: What’s going on?

Robbie: Working on my part of the assignment.

Trini: What? But didn’t you… But the copied version…

Robbie: Went in the trash as soon as I got home. It was a waste of a dime bag, but it’s is what it is. 

Trini: You paid a bag of dimes for that?

Robbie: …sure.

(Robbie awkwardly turns back around and continues to work on his paper. Trini however remains stuck on a thought…) 

Trini: So this is the real you, huh?

Robbie: What?

Trini: You pout and make snide remarks and pretend like you don’t care about what we think. But when it really matters, you show that you do.

Robbie: Nonsense. No I don’t. 

Trini: …

(He turns back around to look her in the eyes.)

Robbie: I care what you think.

(She gets the soaring feeling in the pit of her stomach that the feelings tearing her up for the last few weeks may be requited. But then she starts to think further about it. And she starts to worry if this is really what she wants right now. Robbie in the meanwhile quickly gathers his things and get up to face her.) 

Robbie: Hey, I’m gonna head out. Would you like me to walk me home? Maybe we could grab some coffee along the way?

(Jason’s words got to her as he tried to speak sense into Tommy: “This is the most important thing in any of our lives. This is the biggest thing any of us will ever do.” And it’s true. For all Trini’s piled on responsibilities and her causes, none matter to her more than the work of being a ranger. Nothing gives her that sense of fulfillment than when she saves the world.)

Trini: Um…

(As she works herself out of mastering the several trades she previously complained about, she couldn’t bear the thought of having something else that she couldn’t fully commit her all to. Especially if it could in any way jeopardize what’s most important.) 

Trini: I should… probably stay behind. I’ve got a lot to catch up on myself. 

Robbie: Huh.

Trini: I need to practice my Kung Fu. Then catch up on my own school work. I also promised Alpha I’d help him run some diagnostics in the command center. 

Robbie: (Grins) Okay, okay. Will I ever see you again?

Trini: (Laughs) What? What’s that supposed to mean?

Robbie: (Shakes his head) Nothing. Forget it. 

Trini: Um… Okay?

Robbie: (Shrugs) So anyway, I’ve been thinking of looking into martial arts classes. 

Trini: That’s good. 

Robbie: You uh… think you could teach me?

Trini: Um I don’t know. I may not be the best person for that. You should ask Jason. Or Tommy. 

Robbie: Tommy? Okay…?

Trini: I think I should just focus on… what I have going on right now. I just have… a lot going on. 

(Trini’s found that she’s notoriously bad at reading Robbie. But she could sense the enthusiasm evaporate from his eyes. It looks like he realized he lost a three dimensional game of chess, after thinking he was playing something else entirely. It didn’t feel good for her to watch, and predictably, Robbie starts to walk himself back.)

Robbie: Say no more. (Shrugs) You can’t blame a girl for dreaming though.

(He passes by her, suddenly having the urge to leave.)

Trini: Robbie… 

Robbie: It’s cool. I get it. I should go. (Clears throat) I’ll hand you my half of the assignment on Monday. 

Trini: (Feigned smile) Will I ever see you again?

(Robbie chuckles at her attempt at levity, but then continues out the Youth Center.)

Robbie: You tell me. 

(He walks out, leaving Trini feeling as miserable as when she started to disappear; something that sounds nice right about now. She tries to rationalize her decision in her head, when from the other side of the room a loud slap is heard followed by Angela storming out.)

Zack: (Rubbing his face) Wow! You heard that, Billy?

Trini: …

Zack: I’m back baby!


	7. Prequel - Episode 30: The Rockstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie's niece comes to town, while Trini ponders where her relationship with him went wrong.

(We begin roadside, as Jason, Zack, Billy and Kimberly appear to pack for a big trip.)

Kimberly: I’m so excited to be going camping, you guys. 

Jason: I know. I haven’t been camping since my dad used to take me when I was little. 

Zack: This’ll be a new experience for me. Brothas don’t do “the outdoors.” Not since Lincoln put a stop to that at least.

Kimberly: Oh don’t be such a baby Zack. It’ll be fun. I just wish Tommy could have come along.

Zack: I only ever see the guy in the last five minutes of a fight. You’d think he dropped dead most of the time.

Kimberly: He isn't. He’s just really bummed lately. He knows Rita's targeting him. He said he just needed some time alone to clear his mind. 

“Hi guys!”

(From the corner of their eyes, Trini arrives holding a tray of pastries.)

Trini: Sorry I'm late. I baked these in my gourmet cooking class to take along on our trip.

Zack: Ooh.

(Instantly, the team rushes over to grab her pasties and begin blindly shoving them into their mouths.) 

Zack: Mm. 

Jason: What is in these? 

Trini: It's an exotic recipe. Very popular in France right now. They call it Torte A La Escargot.

Zack: Escargot? 

Kimberly: Tasty.

 

(As the others blissfully continue to chew, Billy remains frozen with a mouthful of desert.) 

Billy: (Gulps) In other words, snail.

(Everyone freezes suddenly, then wait for Trini to turn away as they spit everything out to the floor behind them. She turns back around…) 

Trini: All ready to go our trip?

(She’s greeted by wide, synthetic smiles.) 

Zack: Yep!

Jason: (Coughs) Come on, guys.

(They all turn to get in the rad bug, but Trini notices something off.)

Trini: Hey wait. 

Kimberly: What’s wrong? 

Trini: Aren’t we missing someone?

“Hey everyone.”

(Right on cue Robbie walks in.)

Kimberly: Tommy said he didn’t feel up for the trip unfortunately. 

Robbie: She means me, genius. No one cares where Tommy is. 

Kimberly: …

Robbie: I’m not going. I have company.

(He points down to a small, light skinned girl with freckles and pigtails, holding a lollipop.) 

Billy: Cute girl. 

Robbie: Thanks. Say thank you. 

Girl: Thank you!

Jason: You know the term “cradle robbing” is just an expression right? You’re not supposed to actually rob a cradle. 

Robbie: Very funny. Everyone, this is my niece Laura. 

“Hi Laura!”

Robbie: Laura, these are people I have to interact with. 

Laura: Hi!!

Trini: Aww, she’s so adorable!

(Trini kneels down to get at eye level with Laura.)

Kimberly: Yeah, how is she related to you?

Robbie: I’d give you a nasty look for that Kim, but I see you’ve already got one.

Kimberly: (Rolls eyes) …

Robbie: C’mon Laura, we’ve got fishing to do. Wave goodbye. 

Laura: (Waves) Bye-bye!

Trini: Bye Laura!

Billy: Have fun!

Robbie: Ooh, look.

(Robbie sees Trini’s tray of cookies, grabs a fistful of them for himself and starts eating them.)

Robbie: These are good. 

Trini: Thank you?

Robbie: Here Laura, have some. 

(He hands some over to her as they walk off. Meanwhile on the moon, Rita and her clan take note of the ranger’s big trip…)

Squatt: Oh, goody, they're going away!

Baboo: This is just what her nastiness has been waiting for.

Goldar: So what's the plan, your Evilness? 

Squatt: A spa day perhaps?

Rita: No. We find the Mirror of Destruction.

Squatt: (Gasps) The one that can destroy Super Putties? 

Rita: Yes, into a million pieces. That mirror's power will destroy anything reflected in it. 

Baboo: As opposed to Squatt’s mirror that just needs him to look at it to be destroyed. 

Squatt: Harsh. 

Rita: We'll start the search today. While the rangers aren’t around to stop me.

Goldar: Yes my empress! Today will mark the beginning of the end of the power rangers! 

(Back on earth, Robbie and Laura continue walking hand in hand through the park, on the way to the piers.)

Laura: Uncle Robbie?

Robbie: Yes?

Laura: What do you do here? 

Robbie: I don’t know. (Sighs) Sleep mostly. I go to school. 

Laura: …

Robbie: I guess when you think about it we’re all slowly dying.

Laura: What?

(Robbie remembers he’s speaking to a four year old and rethinks what he’s saying.)

Robbie: I… just have fun with my friends here. 

Laura: Were those your friends we saw?

Robbie: Yes. (Shrugs) Sometimes. 

Laura: Why aren’t you in New York with my mommy and daddy? 

Robbie: (Sighs) I don’t know Laura. That’s… more of a question for your mom to answer. I just know that although I don’t get to see you that often, it just makes the time I do see you extra special. Like Santa for example. I want to have as much fun as possible with you while you’re here.

Laura: (Gasps) I love Santa!

Robbie: Cool. That’s what you get out of that. Okay.

(They continue down the road where they pass by Bulk and Skull shoveling slices or greasy pizza into their mouths.)

 

Bulk: (Mumbling) You see Skull, the beauty of the Sloppy Joe’s Pizza is that you can make a huge funnel and thereby jam more pizza down your throat.

(Bulk combines two slices of pizza together like a sandwich and proceeds to let it hover over his face to let the grease fall into his mouth. Skull points to his side.)

Skull: Oh, look. It's Robbie.

Robbie: …And afterwards I can take you the Youth Center for some milkshakes. 

Laura: What’s a “Youth Center?”

Robbie: Um. It’s like Subways but worse.

Bulk: Hey, Rob. Who's the pipsqueak? 

Laura: (Points) Is this the “stupid fat man” you were talking about? 

Skull: Hey, Bulk, you're famous.

Bulk: …

Robbie: Nice shirt, Bulk. Does it come with extra cheese? 

Bulk: You know, I don't like your attitude. Come on. I think it's time for me to teach you a little lesson.

(Bulk slams his slices onto the counter and starts to get up aggressively, startling Laura.)

Laura: Uh oh!

Robbie: Hey buddy, I’m with a little girl. You wanna be a tough guy some other time?

Bulk: No. What a better time to show your little niece that the man she looks up to is nothing but a little boy. 

(Bulk uses his arms as leverage to get up, but his hand slips over the slices still in his hand. He slips, then slams his face into the picnic table, over the entire pie.)

Skull: Hey! I was eating that!

(Though dazed, Bulk tries to play it off. His face and shirt however are covered in grease and cheese.)

Bulk: Uhh…

Laura: Hahaha. He’s funny, Uncle Robbie.

Robbie: Yeah I know. 

Laura: He’s a biiiig cheese ball.

Robbie: Hey watch your language. This is a kid’s show.

(He continues down the road with Laura in hand, ignoring Bulk and Skull. Elsewhere, the rest of the team heads for their camping trip as Billy drives them through downtown Angel Grove.) 

Kimberly: (Looking out the window) The same car keeps following us, you guys.

Jason: Those are cabs, Kim. They all look the same. 

Kimberly: But the same man is driving every car. 

Jason: Well, that’s just racist. 

Kimberly: Oh…

(While the others remain lost in conversation, Trini stays to herself in the back passenger side. Flipping through her diary hidden between her legs which are propped up on her seat. She flips through pictures of her and Kimberly, her and her cousins as she finds a blank page to start her next entry.)

 

“Dear Diary

I’m heading out camping with the guys today. So I’m keeping busy by writing this entry. I don’t normally have a problem keeping busy as you know. I’ll remind you that I’m the president of the school science committee, volunteer on community projects for my temple. I’m on the honor roll in school, a black belt in Kung Fu, while studying another form of Kung Fu. I tutor my cousins, Silvia and Samantha, as well as other students in my school. And when I’m free I collect trash from highways and petition manufacturing plants to be more environmentally responsible. But you already know this. Today though I’m forcing myself to stop and smell the roses. Still, idle hands, you know… 

Not all of us are coming though. Robbie isn’t.”

(She pauses.) 

“His niece is in town so he’s spending time with her. Still, I’m not sure he would’ve been dying to come. He’s been pretty distant lately. He’s not rude or anything. Not to me at least. Just distant. As if he’s filed me away as just another person in his life. As if he doesn’t care anymore.”

(She sighs.)

“When I told him what I told him, I didn’t intend to never spend time with him again. Quite the opposite, I really love being with him. When we’re alone together, he really opens up like I’ve never seen him. He’s a whole different person. He’s really funny and charming. And he makes me feel… I don’t know how to say it… appreciated. I feel like the most important person in the world. Which is a really nice feeling. 

Lately though we haven’t had that chance to spend time together. Almost like he’s avoiding it. I wish he understood that my not wanting to pursue anything with him only means that I feel like I can’t handle it right now. Not that I wouldn’t actually really like that. 

I’ve never had a boyfriend before. Actually before that last sentence, I don’t remember the last time I even used that word. It feels strange coming out of my mouth. And scary. I don’t know for sure if that’s what he really wanted or not, but I guess the ship sailed regardless. It’s really sad. For while it lasted it was a much more wonderful feeling than I could have ever imagined. I wish the circumstances were different. Or I wish I weren’t such a chicken. I would love to call Robbie Clemente my very first bo—“

 

“What are you writing?!”

Trini: (Gasps) …!!!

(Zack leans in and tries to read what Trini is writing. Her heart rips through her chest as she impulsively pulls it away.)

Billy: Is it a fan fiction?! 

Trini: (Heavy breathing) …

Billy: Don’t be embarrassed, tons of people write fan fiction. 

Trini: (Heavy breathing) …

Billy: I have a Duck Tales fic where Huey, Dewey and Louie experiment one each other. It's int he glove compartment if you want to check it out. …Trini?

Kimberly: (Points out the window) Look, he’s following us again!

(Meanwhile on the moon, Rita, who continues to look on notices that Angel Grove is not completely ranger free…) 

Rita: What's Robbie doing there? 

Squatt: Fishing?

 

Rita: He's there after you said the Rangers were gone. Finding the mirror will have to wait till my Putties take care of him! 

(Back on earth, Robbie and Laura have reached the piers and have begun fishing. Their feet dangle off the as the boardwalk enjoy a gentle quiet breeze.) 

Laura: Do you have a job Uncle Robbie?

Robbie: I do. It’s not a regular job though.

Laura: Do you wear a tie?

Robbie: (Shrugs) Only when I’m in front of a judge. 

Laura: My daddy wears ties to work. 

Robbie: That’s good. 

(Realizing that his quips aren’t landing to his four year old audience, Robbie tries again to connect on her level.)

Robbie: What do you want to be when you grow up?

Laura: A power ranger!

Robbie: (Grins) A power ranger? That’s so cool!

Laura: Yeah. They get to beat up monsters and save the world. And everybody loves them.

Robbie: Nice. Well that’s really admirable. 

Laura: Yeah. I’m gonna be the pink ranger. 

Robbie: And now you lost me. 

Laura: Why?

(He laughs to himself.)

Robbie: You should be the yellow ranger. She’s way better.

(Robbie stares off meaningfully into the ocean after his statement.)

Laura: Isn’t he a boy?

Robbie: …

(Before he can respond, Robbie spots a horde of putty patrollers falling from the skies behind him.)

Robbie: Putties!

Laura: (Gasps) Monsters!

(Instinctively he shoots up, standing in front of his niece for protection.)

Laura: What are we going to do? 

Robbie: Stay behind me! Watch your back. 

(Robbie approaches them cautiously as they begin to surround him and him only. The first enemy drops down and attempts a leg sweep. Robbie leaps over the attempt and comes down with a stiff punch in the face. Looking on from the fetal position, Laura looks in awe.)

Laura: Wow…

(He quickly finds two more putties replacing the one that dropped. They swing at him, but Robbie blocks one and shoves him with his boot off the pier and into the ocean. The other makes an overhead swing, but Robbie blocks it, spins him around and swiftly summons all his strength to suplex the enemy over his head, taking him out.)

Laura: So cool…

(Robbie gets up and quickly dodges a flying putty patroller coming for his head, then charges for one last putty and takes him out with a flying forearm. He gets back up, running out of breath, but challenges those that remain.)

Robbie: You want some?! Get out!

(But foot soldiers want none of him and flee, leaving Robbie and Laura safe.)

Laura: (Runs over) Wow! You saved me. 

Robbie: (Panting) Yeah. Don’t mention it. 

Laura: But my daddy said never to solve problems with violence. “Brains before brawn” he always says.

Robbie: (Panting) Your father’s a wimp.

Laura: Okay! I'd never thought I'd actually see a monster though!

Robbie: Well if you ever want to see me again you’d keep this between us.

Laura: (Gasps) Look!

(She points to something floating in the ocean heading in their direction.) 

Robbie: It’s just trash…

Laura: It’s a bottle. Looks like it has a note inside. 

(Just to amuse her, he reaches over the pier and picks it up.)

Laura: You think it’s from a prince? 

 

(He pops the bottle open and pulls out what’s inside.)

Laura: It’s a map. You think there’s treasure?

Robbie: I… don’t know?

(Suddenly, the earth begins to rumble.)

Robbie: Whoa! Look out!

Laura: Ahh! What’s happening?!

(Laura, who was previously hopping up and down with excitement, now struggles to keep her footing and almost falls into the ocean if not for Robbie grabbing her by the wrist. He pulls her off the pier and into solid ground. Suspecting more than just an earthquake, Robbie decides to investigate.)

Robbie: Get down! Get down! 

Laura: …

Robbie: Wait here! I’ll be right back. 

(Robbie runs for cover, map in hand. With the coast clear, he reaches for his communicator.) 

Robbie: Zordon, come in.

Zordon: Robbie, my sensors are picking up something unusual in the Morphing Grid. Take Laura to a safe place.

Robbie: You don’t need to tell me twice. 

(Meanwhile away from the city and in the open road, the other rangers pull over, hoping the quaking will soon stop.) 

Trini: Oh, my gosh. 

Billy Everybody hold on.

(Back by the piers, it finally quiets down. An eerily loud silence takes over ad Robbie checks in on his niece.)

Robbie: Laura, are you okay? 

Laura: This is cool. I can’t wait to tell my mommy!

Robbie: (Sighs) … 

(Reassured that she’s fine, he causally unrolls the map and checks it out. Meanwhile from the moon…) 

Rita: That map leads to the Mirror of Destruction. And once I've got my hands on it, brown ranger will suffer the same fate as all the others.

Goldar: It will zap them so hard, they won't know what hit them.

Scorpina: We need that map. Go and get it, Scorpina.

(Scorpina, a vicious, yet deceptively beautiful humanoid scorpion appears next to Goldar. A new top henchwoman of Rita, she readies herself for her next assignment.)

 

Scorpina: Yes, my empress.

Rita: Finster, make me a monster to go with her.

Finster: (Bows) Already on it my queen. I shall send down the “Rockstar.”

(Moments later, Scorpina heads down to earth to commence her attack. Looking over Robbie from a nearby rocky hill, she’s joined by the Rockstar: A tall, gargoyle-esque monster, made completely of rock with the shoulders of a football player. Laura is quick to notice them and points them out.)

Laura: Who’s that? 

Robbie: Uh oh. Scorpina!

Laura: (Mockingly) Ooooh. Is she your girlfriend?

Robbie: No Laura. She’s bad news. 

Laura: (Mockingly) Ooooh. Is she your ex-girlfriend?

Robbie: No. You need to go. Go, get out of here. I’ll get you later.

(He gently but firmly pushes her away from the back as he prepares for a battle.)

Robbie: Don't let anything happen to that map.

Laura: (Runs) Okay…

Scorpina: Brown ranger, I have four words for you: Hand over the map. 

Robbie: Oh yeah? Well I’ve got seven words for you: I’ve got one word for you: Never!

(Next to Scorpina, The Rockstar tries to count Robbie’s words, but Scorpina has other plans.)

Scorpina: It’s time for your destruction. Now Rockstar, attack!

Rockstar: Uh…? Okay!

(The Rockstar leaps into action as Robbie reaches for his morpher…)

Robbie: It’s morphin time!

 

“Stegosaurus!”

 

(Now morphed, Robbie anticipates the Rockstar who planned to crash on top of him. Robbie ducks out of harm’s way, but can barely make a scratch on the enemy made of stone, and instead he hurts himself after a connecting punch.)

Robbie: (Grimacing) AHHHHHHH!!! What the heck was that?! 

Rockstar: Face it, brown ranger. You’re outmatched. Your weakling offense is no match for the likes of me. I’m built like a boulder! Ahahaha. 

Robbie: Yeah. Clever. 

Rockstar: And you know what else is?! Catch!

(The Rockstar holds out his arms where a large boulder forms. He chucks them at Robbie, who catches it, but struggles to stand.)

Robbie: Ugh. This weighs a ton! I can’t get this off me!

(He collapses under the weight of the now attached boulder, but Rockstar wasn’t done yet as he continues to fire off more and more rocks, until eventually Robbie is buried alive.)

Scorpina: Ahahahaha!

(At the command center, Zordon and Alpha take notice of the brewing trouble.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai! That Rockstar is one tough monster. Robbie doesn't stand a chance pinned down like that. He's a sitting duck. What will we do? 

Zordon: Alpha, we must contact the other Power Rangers. They are the only ones who can save him.

(Back in the open road the rangers remain pulled over, taking stock after the quake settled down.)

Jason: Is everyone okay?

Billy: Yeah, I think so. 

Trini: Oh no. My cookies got crushed.

Kimberly: (Feigning sadness) Aw man! That’s horrible.

Zack: (Feigning sadness) Crap, man! This day can’t get any worse!

Trini: …

(Just then, Jason’s communicator rings.)

Jason: Zordon, I read you.

Zordon: Teleport to the Angel Grove pier immediately. Robbie is in danger.

Trini: …

 

Zack: So much for our weekend getaway.

Kimberly: We ask Robbie to protect the earth one night and this is what happens. 

Jason: We're on our way, Zordon. It’s morphin time!

 

“Mastodon!”

“Pterodactyl!”

“Triceratops!”

“Sabretooth Tiger!”

“Tyrannosaurus!”

 

(Within moments, the rangers arrive in the piers to rescue Robbie. To their horror, they find him buried under a mountain of boulders and rush over to dig him out.)

Billy: Oh no. 

Trini: Robbie!

Robbie: Ugh…

Jason: Don't worry, Rob. We'll free you.

(The rangers manage to quickly dig him free and pull him out of a rocky tomb. He gasps far sweet air.) 

Trini: Robbie…

Jason: Are you all right? 

Robbie: (Gasping) I’m good…Thanks. Not what I had in mind when Scorpina offered to get stoned with a Rockstar.

(Suddenly, he stops mid-thought...)

Robbie: Oh no! We got to find Laura! She's got the map that Scorpina's looking for.

Trini: Oh no. 

Kimberly: Let's go.

(The ranger team rushes off into the woods to look for Laura. Meanwhile, Laura wanders through the woods, looking for her uncle.) 

Laura: Uncle Robbie? Where are you? I’m scared…

(On the other side…)

Robbie: Man. I hope she's okay.

Trini: Laura!

Kimberly: Laura!

Billy: Laura!

Jason: Jeremy! I uh, I mean, Laura…

(Just then, Jason’s communicator rings again.)

Jason: Zordon, we read you.

Zordon: Jason, you must fight Scorpina and her Rockstar monster at the beach club.

Robbie: What about Laura? 

Trini: Don't worry, Robbie. I'll find her

Robbie: Okay… thanks. 

Zordon: You must go immediately.

Jason: All right! Let's do it! 

(Within a moment’s notice, the rangers return to the pier and prepare for battle.)

“Power Rangers!”

Scorpina: Attack! 

 

(Surrounded by the Rockstar and a horde of putty patrollers, Scorpina leads the charge as a fight breaks loose. The rangers try to make quick work of the putties: Robbie flips over one by the arm. While Kimberly, flying through the air, fires off a few arrows from her power bow aimed at Scorpina.)

Scorpina: I think not!

(Scorpina however, swipes each shot away and takes her down mid-air with her boomerang blade. Jason rushes in with his power sword in hand and covers for Kim while engaging in a duel with Rita’s top henchwoman. Zack and Billy however seem to be having a difficult time with the Rockstar. Their weapons are out, but they’re easily being swiped aside.)

Zack: Ah man. We can’t make a dent on this guy.

Billy: His stone exterior appears to make him impervious to physical attacks. 

Zack: Yeah and he’s invincible. 

(Suddenly a voice calls from the sky…)

“Scorpina, you've got to find that kid with the map. Forget these power pukes.”

Scorpina: (Nods) Yes my queen.

(Meanwhile…)

Laura: Hello? Uncle Robbie? Please come out... I’m scared.

(Scared and lost, Robbie’s four year old niece wanders aimlessly through the forest.)

Laura: This isn’t funny. (Sniffs) I’m telling mommy.

“Aherm…”

(Behind her, a voice appears.)

Laura: Uncle Robbie…?

Scorpina: I’m afraid not. 

Laura: …

(In a horrifying turn for the four year old, Laura finds herself face to face with Scorpina and Rockstar.)

Scorpina: Hand over the map little girl.

Laura: …

Scorpina: What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?

Laura: (Voice shivering) My mommy said I shouldn’t talk to strangers…

Scorpina: I bet your mommy also wants you back alive. Now hand it over. I won’t ask you twice.

Laura: But you already did.

Scorpina: (Sighs) Get her!

Laura: Ahhhhhh!!!

(Instinctively she turns around and runs for her life. Meanwhile, back at the piers, the rangers continue to fight off the swarm of putties. Billy however notices something odd…)

Billy: Wait, where’s Scorpina?!

Zack: Where’s the Rockstar?

Robbie: Oh no.

(Meanwhile, as Laura runs for her dear life, Trini continues her search.)

Trini: Laura?! Laura?!

(Close by, Laura trips and falls. She grabs her knee and whimpers in agony, but quickly realizes she tripped over something protruding from the ground.)

Laura: What is that?

Scorpina: She found the mirror!

(Laura brushes off the dirt and dust and picks up the giant flat object.)

Scorpina: Look out!!!

 

(She opens it, fortunately facing away from her, as a powerful beam is unleashed from the mirror that bursts the Rockstar into flames. Scorpina rolls out of the way just in time, saving her own life. The sound of the explosion attracts Trini’s attention, but concerns her.)

Trini: Huh? That doesn’t sound good.

Laura: Uh oh. I didn’t do it!

Scorpina: Okay, you've had it.

Trini: Freeze, Scorpina.

(Within seconds Trini appears, pointing her blade blaster at Scorpina’s back.) 

Laura: (Gasps) The yellow ranger!

(But before this goes much further, Rita takes action from the moon…)

Rita: Now, Scorpina, grooooooooow! 

(She chucks her wand over the balcony, reaching earth and landing next to Scorpina. With a rip in the ground, a magic steam engulfs Rita’s henchwoman and before long she grows to the size of a giant. Trini barely manages to grab Laura and moves her to a safer place.)

Scorpina: Now you're mine.

Jason: Look! It’s Scorpina.

Robbie: Uh…

(Just then, Trini re-joins the team.)

Robbie: Trini? What about…

Trini: She’s safe. I found her and moved her.

Robbie: (Exhales) Okay… great.

Jason: Now let’s take care of business. 

“Right.”

Jason: We need Dinozord power, now!

(With a huge blast and an even bigger crater opening, the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex appears through the flames, roaring fearlessly as it rises from the earth. From an icy tundra, the Mastodon rises with a loud blowing of its trunk. From the desert, the Triceratops races right into action. From the top of a hill the ferocious Saber-toothed Tiger jumps down to a vine filled rainforest. Finally, a volcano erupts and through all the smoke and ash, the pterodactyl rips through the sky, flying to Angel Grove. Jason sees his Dinozord within sight and flies through the air to get in the cockpit. He is followed by his team…)

Jason: Log on.

Zack: Zack here, let’s do this thing! 

Billy: This is Billy. All systems go.

Trini: Trini here, ready to rock! 

Kimberly: Let’s rock and roll.

Jason: Megazord, power on! 

(The five mighty Zords are seen running together, getting ready to become one. First the Saber tooth tiger’s legs fold up to create a leg, the Triceratops tail tucks in to for the other. They combine with the Tyrannosaurus’s legs, forming the first half of the Megazord. Next, the Mastodon’s back splits in two down the middle and its head separates. The former spreads out and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, making the arms and the head attaches to the torso.)

Zack: Let's teach Scorpina to mess with people her own size.

Jason: Activating Megazord Battle Mode.

“Megazord sequence has been initiated.”

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazord’s head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty Zord, creating the chest piece. And with one final fighting stance, the Zord speaks…)

“Megazord activated.”

(On the ground, Robbie calls for the StegaZord…)

Robbie: I call upon the power of the Stegosaurus!

(In a faraway tropical forest, there is a sudden violent tremble. The birds scatter away for cover as the ground below starts to rise. The prehistoric beast bursts through and starts climbing out to march into battle. Robbie spots it from a distance as it roars into Angel Grove and flies into the Zord’s cockpit.)

Robbie: Combat mode, now!

(The Zord stops dead in its tracks, leaving a trail of dust behind it as a crank like sound can be heard from within. The Zord begins to rise all the way to its hind legs. Its front paws sticks out before flip inside of itself, revealing clenched fists from the other side. Finally its long, plated tail stiffens and starts to rise up connecting plate side out against its back with the tip resting on top of its head.)

Robbie: Alright Scorpina. I’ll teach you to mess with my family. 

(Immediately, the StegaZord bullishly charges into action. Robbie takes a swing at Scorpina but misses, and is greeted by her sharp right claw. The Megazord jumps in but eats her boomerang blade down the chest.)

Zack: Ugh!

Jason: Hang tight guys.

(The Megazord pushes Scorpina away to create some room, but she kicks at their abdomen creating a sea of sparks. Robbie jumps back in, firing off several plate mines from the top of the Stegosaurus’s head. The blast pushes Scorpina back and gives the rangers a momentary advantage.)

Laura: Go get em power rangers!!!

(Meanwhile, Laura excitedly mimes punches along with the rangers as they continue their fight. Scorpina is far from finished though, wrapping her venom filled tail on the back of her head around StegaZord, pulling it down with a powerful electing force. The Megazord tries to intervene, but she is too quick – jumping out of danger and landing three more strikes with her boomerang blade that takes the rangers down.)

Laura: Oh no. The rangers are losing… What am I gonna do?!

(She turns around and finds the mirror of destruction laying on the floor.)

Laura: (Gasps) I know!

Meanwhile, the rnagers and their Zords stagger back to their feet.)

Billy: We’re taking significant damage. 

Trini: She’s too powerful. 

Robbie: Man, I could see who wear’s the pants in Goldar’s home.

Scorpina: It’s my house. Get that straight, rangers.

“Power rangers!”

Jason: Huh?

(A feint voice is heard from far away...)

Kimberly: (Points downward) Look there. 

Robbie: It’s my niece!

(Everyone suddenly looks down to find Laura holding the mirror of destruction, which takes up her entire torso.)

Laura: Hide your eyes! 

Billy: She’s got the mirror!!

Jason: Look away!!!

(She bravely opens the mirror toward Scorpina which fires off a deadly beam that hits her dead on.)

Scorpina: AHHHHH!!!

(She’s badly injured by the attack and rolls around in agony.)

Jason: She did it!

Robbie: What a little hero!

Kimberly: Again, how is she related to you?

Robbie: …

(Scorpina remains alive. Despite this, the rangers have their opening…) 

Jason: Here's our chance! Power Sword! 

(The Power Sword appears from the sky. The Megazord catches it and prepares for its final attack.)

Scorpina: You'll pay for this, Power Rangers.

(Scorpina wisely flees before that can happen, leaving the rangers victorious.)

Jason: Don’t count on it.

(On the moon, Rita seems none too pleased…)

Rita: You failed me, Scorpina. You’re supposed to show these guys how it’s done and instead you showed me how they’ve done it!!

Scorpina: Yes. My empress. I apologize my empress. I won’t make the same mistake again.

Squatt: What a relief to hear Rita go after Scorpina for a change.

Baboo: That’s one thing about Rita. She doesn’t discriminate. 

Squatt: She’s an equal opportunity destroyer. 

Goldar: I would have been eager to help her my empress. But the bus didn’t come on time, so I went back home.

(Back on earth and later in the day, the rangers, who were forced to scrap their plans for a camping trip instead are seen mostly in the Youth Center hallway, being debriefed by Zordon.)

Zordon: Another job well done, Rangers.

Jason: Thanks, Zordon.

Billy: By the way, where is Laura? I hope she's okay.

Kimberly: Uh. Yeah I'm sure she's just fine.

(They turn the corner and enter the lobby to find that she’s attracted quite a large crowd by the juice bar.)

Laura: And then I kicked the monster like this. (Kicks) But then, just when he was about to get me, this magical mirror blew him up into a zillion pieces. Bang! 

(Among the crowd, Robbie and Trini enjoy Laura’s somewhat distorted version of the events.)

Trini: To think we were stuck at that boring field trip.

Laura: But then Power Rangers-- they were the coolest. Man, you should have seen them.

Trini: Oh, you've met the Power Rangers? 

Laura: Sure did. There was also the scorpion lady and this monster called the “Rockstar.” He was made of rocks.

(The other rangers join in on the fun.)

Billy: Quite the idiosyncratic name.

Laura: Yeah. And he spit out these rocks as big as houses.

Trini: Really? 

Laura: Really.

Zack: But tell us about these rangers. Who did you think was the coolest one?

Robbie: Was it the brown one?

Laura: (Giggles) Silly, there was no brown one.

Robbie: …

Laura: The yellow ranger saved me. She’s the coolest. Just like Uncle Robbie said. 

 

Trini: Oh really?

(Both Robbie and Trini instantly blush as Robbie snatches his niece off the barstool.)

Robbie: Let’s go, Laura. Say goodbye. Time to take you to the bus stop.

Laura: Bye everyone!!

Kimberly: Bye. Hope you had a good time!

Laura: I had a wild time!

Robbie: A wild time your mother will never find out about. 

Laura: Why?!?

Robbie: You kidding? I’d never see you again. I’d rather you tell her that welt on your knee was cause I hit you.

Laura: Okay!!

Robbie: Don’t tell her that!

(Robbie’s friends laugh at his folly, as the episode comes to a close.)


	8. Prequel - Episode 37: Clean-up Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini creates a new program and gets support from her friends after Robbie puts his foot in his mouth.

(We begin today on a crowded bus. Its early morning in another weekday in Angel Grove. At the center of the bus, Kim and Trini are huddled close together as they wait for their stop.)

Trini: Kim, can I ask you a question? It’s kind of personal.

Kimberly: Sixth grade. My best friend’s dad. 

Trini: Huh?

Kimberly: What?

Trini: I- uh… actually it’s about my video project. 

Kimberly: Oh! Okay, shoot.

Trini: I’m really looking forward to presenting it today. I put a lot of effort behind it. But at the same time… I’m a little nervous.

Kimberly: I’m sure it’ll be great Trini. You’re an excellent student.

Trini: Thanks. That’s not really what I’m worried about though. At the end of my project I was… I was sort of hoping to announce a new project I’d like to work on. 

Kimberly: Okay. 

Trini: And… I kinda need volunteers for this project. It’s about tackling pollution.

Kimberly: Oh… so like, picking up trash and stuff?

(Even as Kim tries to hide her grimace, Trini knows she’s facing an uphill climb.)

Trini: It’s not super glamourous, I know… Do… you think people would go for it? I really can’t do it all on my own. But I’m really afraid people will find excuses to not do it. I still have images of that time with my petition where only you and Robbie came with me.

(Kim pauses briefly. She knows it’ll be a hard sell, but she doesn’t want to her friend to be let down. Not yet at least.) 

Kimberly: Trini, I think you have an incredible ability to move people with your words. I’m sure once they see how passionate you are about helping the environment, you’re bound to get a huge turnout.

Trini: (Exhales) I hope so. 

Kimberly: I’m booked solid the whole week by the way.

Trini: (Sighs) Kim…

(Elsewhere, outside of Angel Grove High in its large campus where the student body pours in through the main entrance, many remain outside. Some are socializing with friends before class starts. But inside one of the phone booths however, Robbie appears to be having a very different conversation with someone on the other end.)

Robbie: What? What do you mean you’re never gonna let me see her again? I’m that girl’s uncle and her godfather, For god’s sake. You can’t do this!! Do you know what I went through for her? 

(Passing by the phone booths, Trini and Kimberly carry on…)

Kimberly: I’m so not faking, Trini. I’m gonna go and spend time with Tommy after class. He’s been really down and depressed lately. 

Trini: (Sighs) I guess. Losing his powers must have been really rough on him. I know I’d be devastated if I were in his shoes.

Kimberly: Totally. He basically lost the most important thing in his life. It was the only thing keeping him going with everything else going on. It’s heartbreaking.

Trini: I’m sure he’ll appreciate just knowing someone cares. 

Robbie: What?! What good have I brought?! How about lying to a freaking priest and telling him I received baptism, communion and confirmation just so I could be her godfather? You know full well I got none of those three. I don’t even know what the last two of them are! 

(As Robbie appears to be mid-breakdown, the girls pass by to class, oblivious to anything that’s going on. Moments later as class begins, the aforementioned video project presentation starts inside Ms. Appleby’s class.)

Jason: And so the tape proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that, this “Brock” guy and I are completely different people. Thank you. 

Ms. Appleby: Very… interesting Jason. Please take a seat.

(Jason casually pulls out his tape and takes his seat next to Bulk, who conspicuously scooches away from him.)

Ms. Appleby: Okay, let’s see who’s next…

(Just then, a downtrodden Robbie bursts through the door. He drags himself to his seat without so much as eye contact with anyone else. He just slouches at his desk and looks down, wanting nothing to do with anyone. This however draws attention from his teammates.)

Zack: (Whispers) Looks like the life of the party’s finally here. 

Kimberly: (Laughs) At a cemetery, maybe. 

(Robbie lacks the fight to retort, even jokingly. He halfway opens his mouth, but out comes only a defeated sigh.) 

Trini: …

Ms. Appleby: Trini? Looks like you’re up!

(Trini looks to briefly show concern for Robbie, until she is called on stage for her presentation.)

Trini: Oh… okay!

(She quickly switches gears, grabs the VHS tape from her desk and jumps to the front of the class for her much anticipated pitch.)

 

Trini: My video project is called “Pollution Problems in Angel Grove.”

(She pops the tape into a VHS player and presses play. A self-narrated video start playing, with nature shots all around the city in places covered with pollution.) 

“Pollution: It exists even here in beautiful Angel Grove. Despite all of the attention focused on the environment in the past few years, we still have a problem with trash dirty air, and polluted water. 

Heavy industry, a major source of contaminants have made progress recently but there is still a lot that needs to be done. We must take care not to destroy nature's delicate balance for the sake of the animals and for our very world because if the animals disappear ultimately, so will we. The time to act is now.”

Ms. Appleby: Very nice job Trini. Pollution is a very serious problem in our society. 

Billy: I couldn’t agree more. I'm deeply concerned about the depletion of our ozone layer, as well as the long term ramification of building greenhouse gases on the global climate. 

Jason: Yeah, me too.

Kimberly: So what can we do to help beautify our city?

Trini: I want to start a Clean-up Club. One day a week I’d like to get together to do some recycling, clean up major trails, or even count endangered animals. 

(Robbie audibly groans, perhaps reactively, but it completely throws Trini off and steals everyone’s attention.)

Trini: …Is something wrong, Robbie?

Robbie: Nothing. (Waves off) It’s fine.

Ms. Appleby: Is there a problem Mr. Clemente?

Robbie: No. 

Kimberly: Sounds like there is. 

Trini: Robbie…?

(Kim tries to instigate, though Trini’s concerns comes from a more genuine place. Either way, Robbie continues to dig himself into a deeper hole.)

Robbie: I just… I can’t do this, okay? I… I mean we get it, pollution sucks. That horse died already. I can’t keep stopping my life for this.

Trini: (Stunned) W-where is this coming from?

Kimberly: Yeah Robbie, if she wants to fight for a good cause, let her. It’s more than some other people I know…

(Her comment draws “Ooohs” from the class.)

Robbie: What was that?

Kimberly: Nothing. Why don’t you just go back to doodling wieners?

Robbie: Why don’t you stop doodling wieners?

Ms. Appleby: MR CLEMENTE!

Trini: Robbie, that’s not very nice!

Ms. Appleby: Detention, after school!!

Bulk: Actually Ms. Appleby, I kind of agree with Robbie on this one.

Skull: Yeah, pollution gets a bad rap if you ask me. 

Trini: (groans) How so?

Bulk: Well one, it’s just easier. Why walks around with trash in your hand when the whole world is your waste basket!

Skull: The Earth was made this big for a reason…

Bulk: Second, polluting the environment makes you feel good inside. Allow me to demonstrate. 

(Bulk lifts up his left leg and begins to push with all his might till his face turns bright red. Everyone sitting around them starts to move away, but Bulk seems to be struggling much more than anticipated. Finally he stops, with a worried look on his face.)

Bulk: …Ms. Appleby?

Ms. Appleby: Yes Bulk?

Bulk: May I go to the bathroom?

Ms. Appleby: (sighs) …go.

Bulk: Thank you…

(Bulk tries to get up and side shuffle his way out of the class room with his back against the wall. Ms. Appleby tries her hardest to restore order.)

Ms. Appleby: Okay, if we can limit the disruptions from here on out, Trini, would you please proceed?

Trini: You know what, never mind.

(Feeling humiliated, Trini throws her written material to the floor and storms out of class. Suddenly all eyes are locked on Robbie, and he can feel the hostility pointed toward him.)

Robbie: (Sighs) Now wait, Trini stop. I didn’t mean t—

(Robbie feels a deep and instant regret and tries to rectify it. He tries to get up, but Jason quickly grabs him by the shoulders and prevents him moving.)

Jason: I think you’ve done enough.

Robbie: …

(Robbie sits back down and regretfully puts his head on the table. Billy gets up and runs after Trini and is followed by the others. Meanwhile, looking on amusedly from the moon...)

Rita: Aww, isn’t that a shame. The brown and yellow rangers had a wittle fight…

Baboo: It’s a shame. I was really rooting for them. They’re like Ross and Rachel.

Squatt: Who?

Baboo: My parents.

Squatt: Oh. 

Goldar: He’s probably just tired from picking up trash for his community service. How dare the woman just impose like that? 

 

Rita: Let’s give them all a mess to clean up. Finster, give me Polluticorn. 

Finster: (Bows) Yes my queen. I’m right on it.

Goldar: Polluticorn destroys every planet he’s on. He pollutes and pollutes until the climate becomes so hostile, the world destroys itself!

Squatt: That guy’s bad news. He’s like the world’s worst roommate.

Baboo: He’ll make such a mess, they’ll never clean it up. 

Rita: And that’s the plan. Aha!

(Back in Angel Grove High, Trini has locked herself inside an empty girls’ bathroom after being completely embarrassed by Robbie. She cowers inside one of the stalls, trying to regain composure. The sting of humiliation is still too raw though. Her mind and heart flip through a bevy of emotions, ranging from rage to self-pity. All of the hard work poured into this pitch, flushed away by Robbie’s temper. And screw him and everything about him for doing so. How dare he?)

Trini: (Sniffs) …

(Noticing her sniffling echoing inside he bathroom, she gets out to and tries to pull it together. She eyes herself in the mirror to find that her face is beet red.)

Trini: Huh?

(Trini hears a light knocking from outside the bathroom door. She wipes her eyes quickly with some rolled up toilet paper in her hand, then steps outside to find Billy, Kimberly, Jason and Zack waiting for her.)

Trini: Oh (Sniffs) Hi guys…

Kimberly: You okay sweetie?

Trini: (Sniffs) I’m fine. 

Jason: I’m sorry for what happened. 

Kimberly: Robbie’s a real dirt bag. He had no right to embarrass you like that. 

(Trini hasn’t the energy to muster a response, so she bows her head quietly and wipes a tear that escapes.)

Kimberly: He doesn’t wanna pick up trash because then he’d have no box to live in. 

Jason: Let’s not stoop to name calling. Robbie did what he did. It’s unfortunate but we’ll deal with it later. 

Trini: …

Jason: But uh… we’re here to help you if you need us?

Trini: Yeah?

Jason: Yeah. All of us. Right guys?

(Jason looks around pointedly to the others, as if to suggest declining wasn’t an option.)

Zack: Uh yeah. Definitely. 

Billy: Count me in.

Trini: Thanks. (Sniffs) You guys are the best. 

(Touched by her friends support, she throws herself at them for a big, group hug. Later in the day, after school, the first day of Trini’s club begins at the Youth Center. The teens, and surprisingly several other students in Angel Grove High are doing several small chores around Ernie’s Gym and Juice Bar. Each of them clad in green t-shirts with big white “Clean-up Club” lettering. Though not necessarily their ideal post class activity, Trini’s friends try to make the best of it to support her.)

Zack: That was very good. But watch this. 

(Zack and Jason for example, are taking their time crushing metal cans for recycling by doing several chops and kicks to do the job.)

Jason: Not very practical, but big time style points. 

Trini: (Walks in) Hey guys. How’s it going?

Jason: Good. 

Zack: Two more and we’re done. 

Trini: …good.

(By the juice bar, Billy appears to be paining a metal can to be used as a flowering pot.)

Angela: Very good Billy. 

Billy: Thanks. I’m using a special mixture of totally organic paint pigmented with various natural substances. 

Angela: That’s cool. 

(In the middle of the Youth Center, Kimberly and Ernie set up several different recycling bins. With Kim needlessly directing Ernie on the perfect position for each one.)

Kimberly: A little to the left. A little to the right.

Ernie: …

Kimberly: Perfect. 

(Gleefully, Trini stands at the center to make an announcement.)

Trini: I want to thank you guys so much for helping out. You’ve really made my day. 

Kimberly: What are friends for, Trini?

Angela: Hi Trini. 

(Angela approaches Trini, pulling several large blue bags behind her.)

Trini: Oh hi Angela. 

Angela: I’m gonna head out. I’ll be taking this to the recycling center on my way. 

Trini: That’s great. Thank you so much. 

Zack: Uh… hey Angela.

(Zack butts in...)

Zack: Those seem kinda heavy. You need a… big strong man to help you carry that?

Angela: That’d be sweet Zack. Let me know when you find one. 

Zack: …

(Trini can’t help but laugh as Angela calmly leaves. Billy approaches Zack.)

Billy: I’ve made some chemical free aloe cream if you’d like. 

Zack: What for?

Billy: That sick burn.

(They all laugh at Zack’s expense as he pouts.)

Trini: Okay, okay. Leave poor Zack alone. C’mon, let’s head to the park for a bit to clean up while we still have some time left. 

Jason: Let’s do it. 

(The crowd leaves the Youth Center, leaving it almost completely empty. A few seconds later though Bulk and Skull walk in, the latter holding a camera and pointing it at Bulk.)

 

Bulk: This, the Youth Center. This is where I go to get pumped.

(He walks toward the weights.)

Skull: Wait, where are you going?

Bulk: I’m gonna work out. What did you think I meant by getting pumped?

Skull: I thought you were gonna eat. That is what you do here. 

Bulk: You better edit that out, nitwit. 

(He grabs a 20 lbs dumbbell off the bench.) 

Bulk: I love to work out…

Skull: Wait. 

Bulk: What?!

Skull: Am I gonna get to be in this?

Bulk: Who’s holding the camera then?

(Just then, a headphone wearing Robbie walks in…)

Skull: (Hands Robbie camera) Here you go.

Robbie: What?

Skull: Bulk is gonna get pumped. 

Robbie: He’s gonna eat?

Bulk: …

Ernie: Hey you.

Robbie: Huh?

(Ernie approaches Robbie scornfully, pointing at the exit.)

Ernie: You gotta go. 

Robbie: What? What did I do now?

Ernie: I heard what you did to Trini. You’re in the dog house, buster.

Robbie: So what? I’m not allowed in here because Trini’s mad at me? What are you, a 13 year old girl? What kind of business do you run here?

Ernie: All her friends come here and I don’t want any trouble with that group.

Robbie: You do know that I’m a part of that group, right?

Ernie: Not from what I heard. 

(Already feeling miserable, Robbie concedes without more of a fight.)

Robbie: (Sighs) Alright. 

(He walks out, with Skull’s camcorder in hand.)

Skull: Hey!

Bulk: Give that back!

(Moments later, the other teens have reached the park. They are stunned as they survey the area.) 

Trini: Guys this is really sad. 

(There is trash scattered everywhere, as their work is cut out for them.)

Kimberly: Figures. The one day we’re here to clean up and it’s totally trashed. 

Jason: I can’t believe people would just ruin such a beautiful place.

Billy: This kind of wanton disregard is so destructive to a fragile ecosystem. 

Zack: And it stinks. 

Trini: C’mon. Let’s get to work.

(The teens roll up their sleeves and prepare to get dirty. Meanwhile, back on the moon…) 

Finster: The Polluticorn has laid his trap my queen. He’s just waiting for your que to launch his first attack. 

Rita: Wonderful. When they’re nice and tired I shall strike!

 

Goldar: A brilliant plan my evilness. 

(Time passes back on earth as Rita waits for the right moment. The bright sky fades to an orange sunset. Most of the Clean-up Club has already left and gone home. Only the ranger teens remain, with beads of sweat trickling down each of their foreheads. Remaining upbeat though, Trini surveys their work thus far.)

Trini: Looks like we’ve really cleaned up.

Billy: Very successful venture thus far, I must say. 

Zack: It was fun too.

Jason: (Leans in) Was it?

Zack: (Shrugs) …

(Though pleased with her progress as she looks at the mountain of black bags piled before her, she’s a little dishearten by the amount of work still left to be done.)

Trini: It’s too bad we’ve only just scrapped the tip of the iceberg it seems. 

Kimberly: You’d think they’d hire, like, employees to keep the park clean, you know? 

 

Trini: Who would do something to this park?

Kimberly: (Points) Pollutants like that!

(Robbie is seen walking over from the distance. Zack and Jason immediately get up from a crouched position, but Robbie’s eyes are fixed on Trini who hesitantly looks up at him. He stops in front of her and takes a deep breath before something that appears difficult for him to do.)

Robbie: Hey Trini.

Trini: …Robbie.

Kimberly: She doesn’t have anything to say to you, pal. 

Robbie: Do you mind? 

(He then turns to the others.)

Robbie: Actually do all of you mind? I’d like to have a word with Trini privately. 

Trini: Anything you say to me can be said to them. 

Kimberly: Yeah. It’s a public park, buddy.

Robbie: (Sighs) Fine…

(Knowing he cannot win, he swallows his pride and continues.)

Robbie: I’m… really sorry for what I said earlier. 

Trini: …

(Trini doesn’t look up, but is listening.)

Robbie: I… had a lot going on that morning. I was just in a terrible mood overall. But that’s no excuse for what I did. It wasn’t acceptable, and I feel terrible.

(She looks up at him, sensing sincerity through the words he struggled to get out. She looks around to her friends before looking back at him.)

Trini: You should feel terrible. 

Robbie: Well I do. 

Jason: What would possess you to react that way?

Robbie: (Sighs) That’s not important. 

Kimberly: It isn’t, but I’d still like to know.

Trini: Kim, it’s okay.

(Robbie takes a deep breath and continues.)

Robbie: Look, I really value and appreciate… um… all you’ve done for me. I mean… Just know my outburst wasn’t a personal attack. It was just… my own thing that was going on. If it hurt your Clean-up Club in any way I really regret it.

Trini: If anything, it helped.

Robbie: Good. I guess. If I can make it up to you anyway, I’d love to help you clean this place up. Heck, at the risk of groveling I’ll help you clean every park there is. If you want nothing to do with me anymore… I get it.

(Stunned by the strangely personal, and heartfelt apology, the other teens just idly sit by, pretending to do work. Trini doesn’t know how to respond either, uncomfortably digging at nothing in the ground. Though after a brief pause she finally looks up at him and smiles tepidly.)

Trini: Then welcome aboard. 

Robbie: (Exhales) Thank you. 

(A relieved smile comes across Robbie’s face, who then turns around and looks for trash to pick up without another word. Kim however can’t believe the sudden turnaround by Trini.)

Kimberly: You sure about this? 

Trini: Why not? 

Kimberly: (Shrugs) I don’t know. Well, you’re a much better person than I am.

Robbie: (Snickers) That’s for sure.

Kimberly: …

Trini: The more the merrier, right?

Jason: (Looks up) I don’t know about that!

(Jason points up at the sky to reveal a pack of putty patrollers.)

Zack: Now we got something else to clean up. 

Jason: Bag ‘em!

(The teens waste no time getting to work. Jason ducks a kick from an enemy, blocks a punch, then comes back with two stiff strikes to the abdomen. Zack blocks a right, hooks, and then a left and hooks again. Kimberly cartwheels forward then springs to the air to land a kick to the jaw. Billy ducks a kick, then a punch, then grabs a fist, using the putties own momentum to shove him back. Trini lunges forward, ducks a clothesline, then from the other side stands a few hard chops to knock him away.)

Robbie: You want some? Let me show you how he do it in my hood. 

(Robbie shoots up a stomp to the putty’s abdomen, then when keeled over he puts them in a headlock, picks up a loose, lit cigarette and rubs it into the enemy’s forehead as they scream in agony.)

Putty: (Garbles) …!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The rest of the team make short work of the rest of the putties, be it through Zack dancing around his enemies and taking them down with leg sweeps, Kimberly flipping around her enemies and landing well timed kicks, Trini landing open handed strikes while blocking any offense coming near her, Billy defensively fighting off his enemies or Jason strong-arming the world with lightning fast punches. It isn’t long before the horde is eradicated.)

Trini: Phew. 

Kimberly: That takes care of that. 

Robbie: Uh… I don’t think so…

Jason: Huh?

Zack: Monster horse, up high!

 

(Right above their head, Polluticorn, a winged white unicorn fliesright at them.)

Polluticorn: Let’s trash this joint!

Jason: It’s morphin time!

 

“Mastodon!”

“Pterodactyl!”

“Triceratops!”

“Stegosaurus!”

“Saber-Toothed Tiger!”

“Tyrannosaurs!”

(Now morphed, the team gets ready for action.)

“Power rangers!”

(Without pause however, Polluticorn soars through the air and flies right through the team, knocking everybody down. Jason and Zack are the first to get up and both leap for an attack, but Polluticorn nails both of them with a powerful beam from his horn.)

Jason: AHHHHH!!

Zack: AHHHHH!!

(Before they even get a chance to stand back up, Polluticorn spreads his winds and starts flapping a strong gust toward them.)

Polluticorn: You guys, blow! Ahahaha.

Jason: Whoaaaa!!!

(The two tumble several yards back as the others scramble to their aide.)

Billy: Jason, Zack. Are you alright?

Jason: I’ve felt better. 

(To make matters worse, Goldar and Scorpina appear from the skies to Polluticorn’s aide.)

Kimberly: Oh no. What now.

Goldar: Ready?

Scorpina: Atta- 

Polluticorn: No. 

(But Rita’s monster cuts them both off before they make charge.)

Polluticorn: I will deal with these irritants. 

(Suddenly he makes charge for the rangers. Jason tries a punch but gets swiped away. Zack a kick that goes astray. Trini lands a kick but gets punched backwards. Billy and Kimberly try to land punches on both sides but get blocked. Robbie dives in with a punch to the face that connects, but does nothing.)

Robbie: What?!

Billy: He doesn’t even feel our attacks!

Goldar: I like his style!

Polluticorn: My turn!

(Suddenly a beam flies out of Polluticorn’s horn, shocking the entire team and taking them down in one fell swoop.)

Robbie: Ugh. 

Trini; He’s too strong!

Kimberly: We’re not doing so well. 

Zack: I’ll say.

Polluticorn: You call this competition? You guys are total rubbish!

Trini: What do we do?

 

Jason: Retreat. Back to the command center. Maybe Zordon can help us.

“Right.”

(The rangers retreat, bringing joy to the moon as Rita celebrates.)

Rita: Ah, they’ve run away! Perfect. 

Finster: Now it’s time my queen. Commence the total obliteration of the earth and its environment. Before they recover it will be too late for their precious planet. 

(Meanwhile the rangers retreat back to the command center. They each rip off their helmets with overpowered looks in their eyes.) 

Kimberly: That horse thing is too much, Zordon.

Jason: Yeah. He tossed us out like yesterday’s trash. 

Zordon: This monster may prove difficult for you to defeat rangers. Polluticorn has a well-known track record. This battle would only be the beginning of his path of destruction. 

Trini: We can’t let him get to phase two, Zordon.

Zordon: I agree Trini. Billy, help Alpha with a situation analysis.

Billy: Yes sir.

(Dutifully, Billy turns to the control panel to aid Alpha. Suddenly however, the alarms blare.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai.

Trini: What is it Alpha.

Zordon: It appears we are too late. Behold the viewing globe. 

(Everyone but Billy crowds the viewing globe to see images of Polluticorn’s work.)

Zordon: Rita has created a monster that will cover the earth with pollution.

(An image shows Polluticorn dumping trash cans on the floor and carefully leaving dog turds on the pavement.)

Robbie: Man, what a… minor irritation? 

Kimberly: What’s so bad about what he’s doing, Zordon?

Zack: Yeah. I mean, we can just beat him and clean it up, right?

Zordon: Unfortunately it is not that easy. His methods lie far beyond tipping over garbage cans, Zachary.

(The image switches to Polluticorn doing donuts in a parking lot while spraying hairspray out of the driver side window.)

 

Zordon: Polluticorn will stop at nothing to create a dangerous environment for the earth. One which will trigger hostile weather changes that lead to severe, long term destruction. He will endanger earth’s wildlife, thus creating a domino effect that will threaten all of humanity.

(The image switches to the set of a news talk show, in which two pundits face off in a debate. Polluticorn is visibly sticking is head out from behind the set.)

"The President was wearing a trench coat it was so cold, but he's talking about global warming?"

Trini: We can’t let him get away with this.

“My fridge is still cold, Pat. Explain to me why my fridge is cold?!”

Jason: But how?

Zack: I don’t think a citation for littering is gonna be enough. 

Trini: (points) Oh no!!

Jason: What is it?!

Trini: He’s got a torch!

(The image switches to the middle of the woods. Polluticorn is now eyeing a lit torch in his hand.)

Zordon: He is planning on starting forest fire. The ramifications of this if he succeeds are undoubtedly catastrophic. 

Jason: Let’s move. Back to action!

Polluticorn: This place is so pretty, but I bet it doesn’t hold a candle to me.

“Freeze, horse face.”

(One by one the rangers leap from the sky.)

Polluticorn: Back for more? Do you know who I am? Do you know what I’ve done?

Robbie: You’re not starring in Sex and the City, right?

Polluticorn: I’ve destroyed planets left and right. And I will watch this world burn!

Trini: No you won’t.

(Trini pulls out her blade blaster and fires a single shot at Polluticorn’s wrist. The torch flies out of his hands but is now at risk at hitting the floor anyway.)

Trini: (Gasps) ….!

Billy: Not the best idea!

Kimberly: Oh no!

(Fortunately though, or unfortunately, the torch is caught by a Goldar who suddenly reappears behind Polluticorn. He is also joined by a pack of putties.)

Goldar: Ahahaha.

Jason: Uh oh.

Zack: Looks like things are gonna get a little hot in here. 

Kimberly: This can’t get any worse.

(Meanwhile …) 

Rita: Magic wand, make my monster grooooooooow! 

(From the moon, Rita chucks her wand over the balcony, reaching earth and landing next to Polluticorn. With a rip in the ground, a magic steam engulfs Rita’s monster and before long he grows to the size of a giant.)

Polluticorn: Gyahahahaha. 

Trini: Oh no. 

Billy: Goldar and the putties are still here. 

Kimberly: Anyone of them can still start a fire. 

Robbie: You guys take care of that thing. I’ll hold off these goons.

Trini: Thank you Robbie.

Jason: Alright, we need Dinozord power, now!

(With a huge blast and an even bigger crater opening, the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex appears through the flames, roaring fearlessly as it rises from the earth. From an icy tundra, the Mastodon rises with a loud blowing of its trunk. From the desert, the Triceratops races right into action. From the top of a hill the ferocious Saber-toothed Tiger jumps down to a vine filled rainforest. Finally, a volcano erupts and through all the smoke and ash, the pterodactyl rips through the sky, flying to Angel Grove. Jason sees his Dinozord within sight and flies through the air to get in the cockpit. He is followed by his team…)

Jason: Log on.

Zack: Zack here, let’s do this thing! 

Billy: This is Billy. All systems go.

Trini: Trini here, all set. 

Kimberly: Let’s squash this litterbug.

Jason: Megazord, power on! 

(The five mighty Zords are seen running together, getting ready to become one. First the Saber tooth tiger’s legs fold up to create a leg, the Triceratops tail tucks in to for the other. They combine with the Tyrannosaurus’s legs, forming the first half of the Megazord. Next, the Mastodon’s back splits in two down the middle and its head separates. The former spreads out and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, making the arms and the head attaches to the torso.)

Jason: Activating Megazord Battle Mode.

“Megazord sequence has been initiated.”

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazord’s head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty Zord, creating the chest piece. And with one final fighting stance, the Zord speaks…)

“Megazord activated.”

(Meanwhile on the ground, Robbie readies to take out the putties and Goldar. He high kicks the putty in front of him. He side kicks the one to his right, then lunges forward to punch the putty to his left. All the while, Goldar looks on with arms crossed, holding the torch in his hand. When Robbie makes quick work of the putties, Goldar steps forward.)

Goldar: I’ve gone one question for you brown ranger. Do you smoke?

Robbie: Um………. I……….

Goldar: Cause you will now! Ahahahaha!

Robbie: Nooo!!!

(Goldar leans toward a bush with his torch to start a wildfire, but Robbie lunges in to bicycle kick Goldar and push him backwards. Goldar stumbles, waving his torch around. He accidentally touches a leftover putty with it, who instantly catches fire.)

Robbie: No!!! Stop, drop and roll!!! Stop, drop and roll!!!!

(Right above him, the Megazord squares off against Polluticorn, who takes to the air again and flies right into the rangers, twice, staggering them badly.)

Kimberly: Oh no. 

Zack: He’s doing this again!

 

(Polluticorn gets back to his feet and once again starts flapping his wings, this time to knock the Megazord back. It works as they fly uncontrollably through the air and crash into the pavement.)

Billy: Ugh. 

Trini: Ahh. 

Billy: We can’t even get to his horn. 

Jason Not yet. We need the power sword. 

(The mighty power sword falls from the sky and lands facing down. The Megazord gets back up and pulls it from the ground. Polluticorn makes another charge for the rangers but a defensive swing, not only pushes him away, but chops off his horn.

Polluticorn: NOOOOOOOO! MY HORN.

Trini: We did it. 

Jason: Now’s our chance!

(Without wasting another second, the Megazord winds up for the final slash, twirling its arm around ominously. Polluticorn staggers, and is greeted with a devastating cut across the abdomen. He falls backwards like a chopped redwood, then goes off into a ball of flame. As the rangers celebrate, Goldar takes his cue.) 

Robbie: Now it’s your turn, Goldy. 

Goldar: I don’t think so. If my dryer wasn’t being delivered today you’d be saying your prayers right about now! 

(And just like that, he vanishes.)

Robbie: Aren’t those bad for the environment?

(Back on the moon, Rita clutches her temple in agony. Having only one sentence to utter in defeat…)

Rita: Ugh… I have such a headache!

(After the smoke has settled, he fade into the next day at Angel Grove High. The school days is over as the final bell rings. Most of the ranger teens pour into the hallways in anticipation for the rest of their days.)

Kimberly: Man I thought this day would never end. 

Jason: I thought that test would never end. 

Zack: Speak for yourself. I’m feeling pretty good about it. I think I even got an A. Which I hear is the highest you can get.

Jason: (Laughs) Good for you, Zack man. Ready for football at the park?

Zack: Can’t wait.

Jason: You girls coming along?

Kimberly: I can’t. I’m stopping by Tommy’s today since I couldn’t yesterday. 

Zack: Tell him to stop being such a baby and show his face. 

Trini: Tell him not to listen to Zack. Ever. 

Zack: …

Billy: Tell him we all miss him.

Kimberly: Will do…

Jason: What about you, Trini?

Trini: I’m writing a grant proposal today to make the Clean-up Club an official non-profit agency.

Zack: Ooh. Look at you. 

Trini: (Laughs) Thanks. 

Billy: Let us know how that goes. 

Trini: I will. 

(The others pull off ahead of her as she peeks her head into one of the classrooms near the exit. Robbie just happens to be inside, sitting quietly to himself. She sticks her head in.) 

Trini: Hey Robbie. 

Robbie: Hey. 

Trini: Class is over, you know. 

Robbie: Not for me. 

Trini: Why?

Robbie: Let’s just say I added a “director’s cut” to Bulk and Skull’s video project. Kaplan wasn’t much of a fan.

Trini: Oh. I guess everyone’s a critic, huh?

Robbie: Yeah. Have fun with your proposal though.

Trini: You heard? Thanks, but it’s not anything fun.

Robbie: Much more than I’ll ever do.

(And just like that, Robbie turns back to his desk to write something. As if figuring the conversation is over. Instead, a concerned Trini decides to walk in.)

Trini: Is everything okay?

Robbie: Huh? 

Trini: …

Robbie: Yeah. I’m fine. Just keeping myself busy.

Trini: Okay… Are… we okay?

(He slowly drops his pen and looks up.) 

Robbie: You tell me.

Trini: Something tells me a few weeks ago you would have answered that first question. I kinda feel like I lost you somewhere along the way.

Robbie: You did nothing wrong.

Trini: Really? I feel like I did. Can you tell me how to get on your good side again?

Robbie: You can start by helping me find it. 

(She smiles, acknowledging his comment as a joke, but alarmed at how frequently in such a short span he put himself down. Still, Robbie doesn’t appear to want to open up and she knows she has work waiting for her at home. So she turns to leave.) 

Trini: Okay… I guess I should go. 

Robbie: See you. 

(As she leaves, something holds her back. She starts to feel guilty for dismissing the subject so quickly, when clearly there is more going on. She then wonders why she truly feels she’s losing Robbie. Is it because she axed any chance of them being romantically involved in favor of her life goals? Or perhaps it’s because she’s too busy with those life goals to be his friend.)

Trini: …

(She turns back around to find him back to writing in a spiral notebook. She walks back up to him.)

Trini: What made you so upset? Yesterday I mean. 

Robbie: It’s nothing. It’s not important. 

 

Trini: It is to me. 

(She sits down next to him and looks directly into his eyes, suggesting she won’t leave until he talks to her. Robbie senses this sincerity and finally lets off what feels like to him a thousand years of pent up emotion.)

Robbie: (Exhales) It’s my niece. 

Trini: Is she okay?

Robbie: She’s okay. I’m not. My sister found out she was attacked by monsters when she last came here and now swears she won’t let me see her anymore. 

Trini: Oh no. That’s terrible. 

Robbie: (Sighs) Yeah.

(His lips visibly starts to quiver as he fights back a stubborn tear. Trini wraps her arm around him and rubs his back consolingly as he continues.)

Robbie: They have a “no secrets policy,” or something. Which is good if I were that kind of inappropriate uncle, but I mean I saved her life. 

Trini: I know. I’m sorry. I know how much she means to you. 

Robbie: She was the only thing keeping me from pretending to care about my family. Seeing her grow up, graduate and all that. It made me want to stick around. Now I have no one.

Trini: That’s not true. 

Robbie: …

(She leans her head into his shoulder and wraps herself around his arm.)

Robbie: You should get going. Your proposal…

Trini: Can wait. 

(Robbie eyes the back of her head, before leaning his head against it. The episode ends with the two of them alone in mid-embrace.)


	9. Prequel - Episode 48: Plague of the Mantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's obsession with perfection reaches a breaking point when Rita decides to exploit it.

(We begin today at the Youth Center. Some of the rangers are seated at one of the tables in the dining area, although their focus is on Trini, who by the workout area in the middle of a Kung Fu lesson with an elderly Asian man.)

Teacher: Move like this, Trini. 

(He goes through a set that Trini tries to replicate, but clearly struggles.)

Teacher: Try again.

Trini: Yes Master Li.

(He stands still and watches her try again and stumble.)

Master Li: You’ll get better. But you must free your cluttered mind. 

Trini: (Snickers.) Easier said than done.

(Trini chortles as if Master Li knows anything about her personal life. His expression doesn’t move however.)

 

Master Li: Mantis Kung Fu is about having your mind at ease, like the mantis. But ready to strike when needed.

Trini: (Nods) Yes master.

Master Li: Rest a moment. Let me test your mind.

Trini: Okay…

Master Li: What is the most honorable tradition of Kung Fu?

Trini: In kung fu, we always honor the tradition of the fair fight. Always face your opponent with equal numbers and cease fighting when your opponent is neutralized. 

Master Li: Good. So you know your martial arts. It is just the chaos in your head which holds you from your true potential.

(Master Li states what’s obvious to Trini as if he does in fact know her personally. She does not reply, but Master Li reaches into his bag to pull out a small container with something living inside.) 

Master Li: Observe this mantis. Delicate. Calm. But powerful, always ready to defend itself. 

Trini: …

Master Li: Now let’s try again. 

(Master Li places the mantis down and goes back into his routine. From the corner of the room, Bulk and Skull appear to be watching while scarfing down lunch.)

Bulk: Hmm. Check out the bug fu. 

Skull: Ahahaha. “Bug fu.” How lame. 

Bulk: Yeah… Maybe not though. If we can find a bug to imitate then we can run our own class and scam even more suckers out of their money. 

Skull: Great idea, Bulky. Let’s go hunt for some bugs. 

(Meanwhile, looking on from the moon…)

Rita: How cute. Trini wants to do Mantis Kung Fu. Finster, make me a monster. I’ll show her how it’s done. A mantis monster to take on Trini, then destroy her and her other power brats. 

Finster: (Nods) Yes my queen.

 

Rita: Hurry up Finster, the rangers have been bugging us forever. 

Baboo: I see what you did there. 

(Back at the Youth Center, while Trini continues to train, Jason, Zack and Billy continue to eye her while sipping on shakes.)

Jason: Man, Trini’s looking good. 

Zack: You think? I don’t know. She’s like a six to me. 

Jason: I meant her Kung Fu…

Zack: Oh…

(Despite impressing Jason however, Trini appears frazzled and unable to reach her own standards. She stops after messing up her set yet again.)

Trini: (Sighs) It’s too difficult master. 

Master Li: That means you have to work harder to perfect it. 

Trini: I can’t get my stupid mind to stop working. 

Master Li: You’re pressing. Like a Chinese finger trap, the more you fight it, the worse it gets. You must rest your mind and focus solely on Kung Fu. 

Trini: (Sighs) …

(She shakes her head, already sensing defeat. Suddenly stealing the boys attention away from Trini is Ernie, who appears to be running around the Youth Center frantically cleaning.)

Jason: Ernie, is everything alright.

Ernie: Nope. 

Billy: Is there a reason for the excessive scouring?

Ernie: The health department is coming. They could be here any day now. 

Zack: Is that really a bad thing Ernie?

Ernie: Yes?

Billy: (Shrugs) Seems like a wonderful opportunity to find out your problem areas and improve the overall experience of your consumers.

Ernie: Yeah. (Mutters) …Shove it, nerd.

Billy: I beg your pardon?

Ernie: I’m jus—(Looks up) Wait, miss!!

(He charges toward a young, popular girl from Angel Grove High walking in with a Chihuahua.)

Ernie: I’m sorry ma’am. You can’t bring your dog in here.

“Um. This is a service animal?!”

Ernie: He’s not if he’s in your purse. Sorry. You need to leave. 

“Ugh.”

(Ernie shakes his head and walks away as Trini approaches the boys, holding Master Li’s container.) 

Trini: Hey guys. 

Jason: Hey Trini. 

Zack: Ew, how can you stand to be near this thing?

Billy: A fine example of mantis religiosa. 

Jason: Keep that away from Ernie. He’s having a bit of a fit right now. 

Trini: Thanks. I have to study it for my next Kung Fu assignment. Just what I need. More homework. (Sighs) More things on my to-do list. 

Zack: You know you love life it that way. 

Trini: (Raises eyebrow) Do I?

Zack: Oh please. You were born with a full calendar. 

Trini: …

(Just then, a voice calls out from behind her.) 

“You’re not the only Bug Fu expert in town anymore.”

(Bulk and Skull walk in, already dressed in cockroach costumes they managed to find since finishing their lunch.)

 

Bulk: My partner and I are the newest and only masters of the mystical Cockroach Kung Fu. 

(Trini crosses her arms and looks at them disapprovingly.)

Trini: That’s not a real thing.

Bulk: It is now.

Jason: Where do you guys even come up with these stupid ideas?

Billy: What I’d give to be a fly on the wall while you two brainstorm.

“Fly on the wall?!”

(Ernie jumps back in out of nowhere.)

Ernie: Where?!

(A little later, after some time passes and the teens have moved on with their days, Zordon and Alpha find a disturbance while conducting their usual area patrol.)

Alpha: Zordon, come unidentified energy source has landed in the park. Right next to Trini who happens to be close by.

Zordon: Contact her immediately. I’ll have her investigate. 

(On command Alpha reaches out to Trini, who is training her Mantis Kung Fu underneath the shade of a weeping willow at the park. She continues to struggle however as the strain on her face suggests she is trying too hard to nail her set correctly instead of flowing naturally. Her frustrations build until her displaced rage causes her to yank off her head and slams it to the ground.)

Trini: (Huffing) …stupid thing keeps bothering me.

(Just then, her communicator rings.)

Trini: (Exhales) Come in Zordon. 

Zordon: Alpha has detected something suspicious in the woods. 

Trini: Okay. I’ll check it out. 

(Suddenly having it dawn on her that she is all alone in the park, she treads cautiously through a heavily forested area. She hears footsteps and starts to follow the noise. At the center, she finds a massive humanoid praying mantis flashing in and out, as if amusing itself. Alerted, she reaches for her communicator once more.)

Trini: Zordon, it’s one of Rita’s monsters. Contact the others. 

Zordon: I shall Trini. Be careful. 

Trini: It’s morphin time. 

 

“Saber-toothed tiger.”

 

(Trini leaps into action and backfliping in front of her enemy’s view.)

 

Fighting Mantis: So, yellow ranger. You dare to challenge me to single combat? You have no chance against me, weakling. 

(Before Trini can let out a response, the mantis extends its razor sharp claw and slices it across a nearby tree. The tree collapses over Trini, who is barely about to flip out of harm’s way. The mantis lunges toward her, giving her no chance to breath and slices at her. She rolls underneath and is able to pull off a spinning heel kick to back it up. The Fighting Mantis appears to be too much however as it quickly recovers and slashes her across the chest, bringing her down. )

Trini: Ugh…

(Suddenly, Jason, Zack, Billy and Kimberly appear from the sky, fully morphed.)

Kimberly: Don’t worry Trini. 

Jason: We’re here. 

Fighting Mantis: What is this?

Jason: We’re here to mangle you.

Billy: Strangle you. 

Zack: And dangle you.

Kimberly “Dangle you?”

Zack: (Shrugs) I ran out of things to say…

Fighting Mantis: You called your friends? It’s not a fair fight. You have no honor. 

Trini: What… he’s… right…

Jason: What?! What are you talking about?

(Mantis leaves following his admonishment, proving effective as Trini lowers her head in disgrace. Meanwhile, on the moon…) 

Rita: The mantis has shamed Trini. Now, she’ll have to fight alone next time and it will be the end for her. 

Scorpina: It’s a brilliant plan my queen.

Squatt: And Baboo called it dumb. Right Baboo?

Baboo: (Stammers) Buuuhh… I just uh…

Rita: Silence! And savor my genius.

(Back at the command center, the rangers get briefed on what just took place.)

Jason: Don’t be so hard on yourself. We’re going to get the mantis. 

Trini: I know, but wouldn’t it have been more honorable to face him alone?

Zack: No?

Billy: It’s Rita’s monster. 

Kimberly: And an ugly bug at that.

Zordon: What information do you have on Rita’s monster, Alpha?

Alpha: I’ll punch it up on the viewing globe. He’s an expert at Kung Fu. He’s very dangerous. He challenged Trini because she’s he expert. 

Jason: If he takes her out, he’ll have an easy time with us. 

Zack: (Snickers) Right. Cause Trini’s the linchpin. 

Jason: Huh?

Zack: Uhm…

(Not focused on anything else but the image on the viewing globe, Trini makes a vow to herself.)

Trini: I’ll put in some extra practice so the next time the Mantis shows up I’ll be ready. 

(The next day at the Youth Center, Trini, who has been there all morning is continues to work on her craft. This time visibly straining more than ever as she is backed by rage and a will to avenge herself. The boys are back again at the same table as last time. Slightly less concerned by the monster…)

Zack: Kim, definitely. 

Billy: Really?

Zack: 100%. Two words: Yoga. Pants.

(Billy shakes his head.)

Zack: You?

Billy: (Shrugs) While I do find Kimberly physically attractive by conventional beauty standards, I am compelled toward Trini’s inner beauty along with her intelligence. 

Jason: Not to mention those killer legs. 

Zack: Please. You boys have a lot to learn about women. 

Jason: I never said I’d take either one for sure. They're both like sisters to me.

“…and one thing the Scotts love to do is hookup with their sisters.”

(The boys look up to find Robbie, who appears out of nowhere with his backpack on.)

Jason: Hey!

Zack: Look who decided to show up. 

Jason: Where have you been?

Robbie: Prison. 

(A brief silence ensues as no one is sure whether or not he’s serious. Eventually, Robbie continues...) 

Robbie: I’m just waiting on Trini. She said she’d look over a paper I wrote. 

Zack: Well wait in line. She’s pretty busy. 

(Robbie lets out an aggravated sigh as he sits down with the others.)

Robbie: What else is new I guess?

Zack: What about you?

Robbie: What about me?

Zack: Who would you rather date? Kim or Trini?

Robbie: Oh…

(Robbie leans back in his seat rather uncomfortably and takes a deep breath. Not being one who likes putting even the mildest bit of business out there for public scrutiny, he stumbles into an awkward silence. He then quickly deflects back to Zack.)

Robbie: Well how about this? Who would you rather date? Angela… or Jennie, the girl that used to work here.

Zack: Jennie… man. I totally forgot about her. 

Jason: (Laughs) No you haven’t! Quit lying, man.

Zack: That’s a hard choice. Those are two top tiered girls. They’re like the Bulls and the Lakers.

Jason: You mean cause you can’t score on either?

Zack: Man, will you cut it out?!

(Zack throws his dirty napkin at Jason’s face which turns into its own playful scuffle. Meanwhile, back on the moon…) 

Goldar: My empress, the Mantis is in position. He is just waiting on the yellow ranger to launch his attack.

 

Rita: Excellent. Now to lure the yellow ranger.

Squatt: I know! I’ll pretend to be a lost wounded pig she could rescue.

Baboo: I could lay in the park and pretend to garbage. 

Squatt: Ooh! Good idea.

Goldar: Hmm. You wouldn’t need to do much pretending. 

Baboo: Hey. What’s that supposed to mean!? 

Rita: Quiet! I know exactly what to do… 

(More than an hour passes back on earth. Very little changes back at the Youth Center. Trini continues to train in the workout area, almost oblivious to anything else going on. The other teens have all left but Robbie, who continues to wait on her. He’s put on earphones on and is listening to a familiar track as he scribbles on a note pad.)

“She seems to think, she seems too weak. She takes a week to get over it…”

(He listens to a little known Nirvana B-side. The same one he shared with her weeks ago before his birthday. Robbie tears off the page he was working on and crumples it up. He takes quick glances toward Trini to see if she is finished.)

“She likes the sound, she likes the sand. She likes to stand, she can't afford to sit.”

(Over his shoulder, a young man dressed in an apron appears to clean off his desk.)

Waiter: Can I get the check for you?

Robbie: Huh? Oh. Sure. Thanks.

Waiter: No problem. 

Robbie: You’re new here I’m guessing?

Waiter: Yeah, I’m Chaz. 

(Robbie doesn’t immediately respond as he seems to fade away again. Chaz notices Robbie staring blankly toward the workout area and continues.)

Chaz: You into martial arts?

Robbie: Huh? Oh… no. Not really. 

Chaz: I see. You’re into her.

Robbie: What? Me? 

(He again doesn’t answer right away. This time intentionally so.)

Chaz: I’m more into the short one in the pink tights. 

Robbie: You don’t think she’s pretty?

Chaz: You do?

(He turns around to face her again.)

Robbie: I think she’s gorgeous. 

Chaz: Why don’t you ask her out then?

Robbie: Nah. (Turns back) She wouldn’t want anything to do with me. I’m like a make a wish kid to her. Nothing more. But she’s miles better than the girl in pink. Inside and out.

(Robbie exhales, then turns back to his notepad as the waiter walks away. Trini continues to work out, trying to master her routine. Still oblivious, she doesn’t see Ernie setting up right behind her, frantically mopping the mat for some reason. She bumps into him when a kick goes astray.)

Trini: Woah. Ernie. 

Ernie: Oh, I’m sorry Trini. Didn’t see you there. I’ve been stressing all day with this stupid health department looming.

(She sniffs curiously.) 

Trini: A shower might help your chances of passing. 

Ernie: Yeah. I’ve been all over the place today and training a new guy on top of it. Oh! By the way someone left a note for you. 

Trini: Yeah?

(He reaches into his front pocket and hands her a small postcard sized note. Trini takes a brief look at the note, then grabs her stuff and leaves. Passing by Robbie along the way.)

Robbie: Huh…

(Taking a moment to process what had just happen, Robbie grows livid at being blown off by her yet again. Feeling stupid for waiting around, Robbie gets up goes for Ernie, hoping to get some answers before he acts out in a way he might later regret.) 

Robbie: Hey Ernie, what just happened? I was supposed to meet with Trini and she bolts? What’s her deal?

Ernie: I don’t know. She got this note then just left. 

(He hands Robbie Trini’s note, then walks away. The note reads…) 

“Trini, 

Meet me at the quarry for some special training. 

Master Lee”

(Innocuous on its own, Robbie’s rage turns to worry when upon looking up, he finds Master Lee in the corner setting up for a class.) 

Robbie: …

(Moments later, Trini is seen rushing toward the Angel Grove quarry, looking around aimlessly for her sensei.)

Trini: Master, are you here?

(Suddenly, a grisly voice calls out to her.)

“No. But I am.”

Trini: (Gasps) …!

(She drops her gym bag and turns to find the Fighting Mantis staring back at her.)

Trini: You! You set this up. Why?

Fighting Mantis: You have no honor. You refuse to face me alone. I give you this chance to redeem yourself.

(Despite knowing this may possibly be a trap, Trini gives in to her sense of pride. She gets into fighting stance and faces off against the Mantis.)

Trini: I do have honor. But you can’t be trusted. 

Fighting Mantis: I give you my word as Kung Fu Master. You will get a fair fight. Accept my challenge.

(Without another word, she reaches behind her back.)

“Saber-toothed Tiger!”

(Not too far away, Robbie leads the rest of the team through the rocky hills.)

Robbie: It’s right this way. Let’s go.

Billy: Our communicator’s reception gets spotty around this region. I hope she’s alright.

(Looking on from the moon, Rita spots the other rangers coming to her aide and decides to think ahead.)

Rita: You want action? You got it.

(Within seconds, Robbie and the others are surrounded by a swarm of putty patrollers.)

Jason: Look! 

Kimberly: Oh no, putties!

(The rangers are forced to put their Trini rescue mission on hold as they face off against the threat before them. Zack gets to work quickly, landing a quick punch. He tries a spin kick but gets his foot caught by the putty. He drops to the floor but uses his momentum to kick the enemy away with his other foot._

Zack: Take that, clay brains!

Billy ducks a kick to the back of his head, them hops away each time the putty tries to stomp him down. He finds his opening and helicopter spins to his feet, kicking away the putty patroller with both feet. Kim charges for an enemy using flashy cartwheels, then while stunned she knocks him down with a bicycle kick.)

 

Jason: Come at me!

(Jason doesn’t try to fool anybody, instead unleashing an onslaught of kicks and punches to swipe away as many enemies as possible at once. Robbie however, seems more concerned with getting through them and continuing toward the quarry.)

Robbie: Get off me!

(Tied down by two enemies holding him back by both arms, he turns around and stomps one in the face, rolling the enemy backwards. He turns the other way, yanks the other forward and lets them run into his forearm he’s positioned near his face. Meanwhile, down by the quarry, Trini faces off against the Mantis on her own.)

Fighting Mantis: I must say yellow ranger, I’m quite impressed.

Trini: I’ve been training. And you’ve seen nothing yet!

(She bullishly charges for the Fighting Mantis who follow suit. They meet in the middle where Trini pulls off a spin kick. She cartwheels out of an attempted slash by the mantis’ claw. They stalemate mid-air with two kicks, but the mantis nails her with a left claw.)

Trini: Ugh.

(Trini is hardly deterred though, going right back in. She swats away another left with a kick, then lock arms with the monster like two bulls locking horns.)

Trini: You haven’t beaten me yet, Mantis.

Fighting Mantis: No, but the day is still young. 

“And you shall die young, yellow ranger!”

(From the skies, Goldar and Scorpina appear. The Mantis shoves Trini forward and into Goldar, who comes down with his blade and slashes her across the chest.)

Trini: Ugh. What?! What about your honor?!

Fighting Mantis: Like you said. I have no honor. 

Trini: …

Scorpina: Good luck calling your friends, yellow ranger. You wish to stand alone, you will fall alone. 

Goldar: Ahahahaha.

Fighting Mantis: Ahahahahaha.

(Trini tries desperately to contact the others, but the reception appears to be dead. By the rocky hills, the rangers who have just finished off the putties manage to receive a call from Zordon.)

Jason: We read you Zordon. 

(The reception is unclear, but Zordon comes through.)

Zordon: Trini is in trouble by the quarry and needs your help.

Robbie: I knew it was trap…

Kimberly: We were already on our way there, Zordon.

Zack: Let’s squash that bug. 

Jason: It’s morphin time!

 

“Mastodon!”

“Pterodactyl!”

“Triceratops!”

“Stegosaurus!”

“Tyrannosaurs!”

 

(At the quarry, Trini manages to stagger back to her feet. However she is clearly outnumbered and overwhelmed by the incoming Mantis, Goldar and Scorpina. They approach her slowly with weapons drawn, like cats playing with a wounded mouse. She stumbles backwards, not sure of what to do. Then, just as Mantis extends his right arm forward, he’s blasted with laser.)

Fighting Mantis: Arrgh.

Goldar: Huh?

Scorpina: What?

(Just in the nick of time, the other rangers appear to the rescue, with Robbie in the forefront with his blade blaster drawn.)

Jason: Hang on Trini.

Billy: We’re here for you. 

Trini: Ha. Now it’s a fair fight, Mantis.

Fighting Mantis: Ugh…

(But from the moon…)

Rita: Magic wand, make my monsters, grrrrrrrooooooooooooowww!

(She chucks her wand from the edge of the balcony and shoots it toward earth. It lands right in front of the Mantis, Goldar and Scorpina. And with a rip in the ground, magic steam engulfs them, growing them all to the size of giants.)

Trini: Well I would have been screwed by now.

Robbie: That outta teach you not to blow off your friends for karate lessons.

Trini: (Lowers head) Right… 

Jason: Alright guys. We need Dinozord power, now!

(With a huge blast, the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex appears through the flames, roaring fearlessly as it rises from the earth. From an icy tundra, the Mastodon rises with a loud blowing of its trunk. From the desert during a wild sandstorm, the Triceratops races right through it. From the top of a hill the ferocious Saber-toothed Tiger jumps down to a rainforest and rips through anything in sight. And erupting through a volcano, pterodactyl rips through the sky, flying right through a tree branch on its way to Angel Grove. Jason sees his Dinozord within sight and flies through the air to get in the cockpit. He is followed by his team…) 

Jason: Log on.

(The five mighty Zords run together, preparing to become one. The Saber-toothed tiger’s legs fold up to create a leg, the Triceratops tail tucks in to for the other. They combine with the Tyrannosaurus’s legs, forming the first half of the Megazord. The Mastodon’s back splits in two down the middle and its head separates. The former spreads out and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, making the arms and the head attaches to the torso. The rangers now all appear in a larger cockpit, ready to complete transformation.)

Jason: Activating Megazord Battle Mode.

“Right.”

“Megazord sequence has been initiated.”

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazord’s head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty Zord, creating the chest piece. And with one final fighting stance, the Zord speaks…)

“Megazord activated.”

Robbie: My turn. I call upon the power of the Stegosaurus!

(In a faraway tropical forest, there is a sudden violent tremble. Suddenly and with a deafening roar the prehistoric beast bursts through and starts climbing out to march into battle. Robbie spots it from a distance as it roars into Angel Grove and flies into the Zord’s cockpit.)

Robbie: The exterminator’s here… StegaZord, combat mode. now!

(The Zord stops dead in its tracks, leaving a trail of dust behind it as a crank like sound can be heard from within. The Zord begins to rise all the way to its hind legs. Its front paws sticks out before flip inside of itself, revealing clenched fists from the other side. Finally its long, plated tail stiffens and starts to rise up connecting plate side out against its back with the tip resting on top of its head.)

Robbie: StegaZord, combat ready!

Goldar: You worthless power brats are still outnumbered.

Scorpina: Three on one. You don’t stand a chance.

Fighting Mantis: Wait. I’ve got this.

 

(Mantis jumps out in front of Rita’s main minions at stands in an awkward pose, creating a stand off.)

Jason: Trini, what’s he doing?

Trini: The Mantis will concentrate his energy for a single blow. Watch his feet. 

Zack: Let’s do it!

Trini: Watch his footwork. 

(Just then, the Mantis flies into the air and quickly soars at them with its claw extended. He comes down for a powerful strike that rocks the rangers. The StegaZord rushes in, grabbing both arms but gets greeted with a kick to the chest that shoves Robbie back. The mantis follows up with another slash that pushes the StegaZord backwards and into enemy fire. That’s where Goldar and Scorpina jump in with their blades. Devouring the StegaZord and taking it down.)

Robbie: Ugh. I’m hurt you guys!

(The Fighting Mantis wastes no time turning his attention to the Megazord, landing a double swipe that knocks them back as well before they have a chance to recover.)

Jason: I need the power sword!

(The mighty power sword falls from the sky and lands facing down. The Megazord pulls it from the ground and readies for its final attack.)

Goldar: Uh oh. I seem to have misplaced my phone. I’ll be right back.

Scorpina: What?! Where are you going?!

(Both Goldar and Scorpina vanish, leaving the Fighting Mantis alone with the Megazord. The tides quickly turn as all of the mantis’ offense gets blocked by the power sword, before finally getting a taste of its own medicine when a powerful slash knocks him down.)

Fighting Mantis: Arrrgh. 

Jason: Let’s finish him!

(The Megazord winds up for the final slash, twirling its arm around ominously. The Mantis gets up, the team unleashes a devastating cut across the abdomen. The attack hits dead on, and the monster falls weakly to the ground and bursts into flames. Not wanting to suffer the same fate.)

Jason: Alright! 

Kimberly: We did it.

Kimberly: Great work, Trini.

(The mood is much less jovial on the moon as Goldar and Scorpina return.)

Goldar: The phone was in my pocket the whole time, empress. Once it’s charged I’ll head back down there and destroy them.

Rita: Ugh. Why do I even bother...? 

(Back at the command center, the rangers appear for a debriefing.)

Zordon: Good work, Power Rangers. Trini, you did the honorable thing. You tried to be fair. 

Trini: Thanks Zordon. 

Billy: It’s not your fault Rita cheats. 

(Unexpectedly, Robbie chimes in.)

Robbie: But it would be your fault if you got yourself killed over pride. Please don’t ever do that again. You call us if you need help.

Trini: …okay. I will.

Jason: We’ll always be here to watch your back.

Jason: You guys are the best.

(Delighted by the support, Trini jumps into her group of friends for a big, warm group hug. A couple hours have passed and most of the teen have returned to the Youth Center to distress after a long day.) 

“Those amazing heroes, the power rangers have once again successfully defeated another attack on Angel Grove by Rita Repulsa and her seemingly endless hoards of monstrous thugs. Mayor Carrington plans to address the public on the attack later.

In other news, crank phone calls have gone on the rise in the city, leaving many baffled and frustrated. We’ll turn now to a Mr. Ben Dover who joins us on the line with a possible solution.”

(As the TV airs in the background, Ernie is seen furiously cleaning the counters around it. Trini is seen on the workout area, wrapping up another lesson with Master Lee.)

Master Lee: Excellent work, Trini. 

 

Trini: Thank you, Master Lee. Practice makes perfect.

(As things seem to have progressed since earlier for her, the guys, who are back at their table, haven’t.)

Zack: So, Robbie. 

Robbie: Zack.

Zack: Who would you rather date? Trini or Kim?

Robbie: (Sighs) …

Jason: (Laughs) You’re not getting away with not answering, bro.

Zack: You can just say Trini already.

Robbie: What?!

(Robbie reacts instantaneously, and almost forcefully. As if he is worried he’s shown his hand.)

Zack: C’mon dude. We’re not totally blind. We can see you care about her and try to spend time with her. It’s as plain to see as my ten fingers and toes. 

Robbie: You have nine fingers, Zack.

Zack: Whatever. You know what I mean. I don’t see you going out of your way to round us up and save Kim. 

Robbie: Well… I am a power ranger. And… she is my friend. (Shrugs) She’s actually tried to look out for me. I guess it’s more appreciation more than anything. I appreciate her. 

(He looks out once again toward the workout area. This time, with a look of closure in his eyes. As if he’s ready to close this chapter in his life.)

Robbie: But no, I don’t see anything ever happening. 

Zack: Well that’s a shame. 

Robbie: What about you? You never answered your question before? Angela or Jennie?

Zack: Ah… I’ve thought long and hard about both of them.

Robbie: Gross.

Zack: And I’ve got to say… Angela. She really gets me you know? 

Jason: She can’t stand you. 

Zack: Nah, she’s just playing hard to get. 

Billy: Didn’t she slap you a couple weeks ago?

Zack: That’s how she and I play around. It’s no biggie. It’s a black thing you wouldn’t get, Billy.

Billy: (Raises eyebrow) …

Zack: Jennie… she’s nice. But she doesn’t get me like that. Plus she left me. So as far as I’m concerned she blew her shot. 

Jason: Really? Cause she’s standing right behind you. 

Zack: Huh?

(Zack shoots his head around to find Jennie standing by the counter getting handed an envelope by Ernie.)

Ernie: And here’s your last paycheck.

Jennie: Thank you.

(Instantly, Zack flies out of his seat and runs right up to her.)

Zack: Jennie! Yo-you’re back!

Jennie: Crap.

(Behind the counter, Ernie turns around to wash his hands.)

Ernie: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ernie, happy birthday to yo--

(Suddenly, a man in a white button up shirt approaches.)

Man: Ernie. Are you Ernie?

Ernie: …huh?

Zack: I’m so glad to finally see you again. I-I never got a chance to tell you how I really feel.

Jennie: You’ve told me how you felt many times. It’s partly why I left.

(Just then, Angela just happens to pass by.)

Zack: Uh no. Angela…

(Zack whispers just loud enough to be heard, as if to invite her in...)

Angela: Huh? You need something?

Zack: Oh… man… This is awkward. My two loves at the same place…

Jennie: You mean your right and your left hand?

Zack: …

(Bowing to her sensei after concluding her class, Trini grabs a towel and wipes off her forehead as she heads toward the others.) 

Jason: Hey Trini, looking much better. 

Trini: Thanks! I finally decided to stop overthinking everything. It’s making a world of difference.

Robbie: Zack’s way ahead of you. 

(She looks up and sees Zack striking out on both ends. She laughs, then turns back to Robbie.)

Trini: Ready for me?

Robbie: Sure. I just need to hit the little boys’ room first.

(Robbie gets up and heads for the exit. Incidentally, he runs into Jennie who on her way out.)

Jennie: Hey!

Robbie: Hey.

Jennie: You’re Robbie right?

Robbie: Yeah. You used to work here.

Jennie: Yep. I’ve served my life sentence. I’m out of food service hell.

Robbie: Nice. Way to live the dream. Where you working now? 

Jennie: …McDaniel’s. 

(An awkward pause turns into mutual laughter. Meanwhile, Trini and the others continue to talk.)

Billy: So does this mean we’re gonna see a brand new Trini?

Trini: Uh… I don’t know about all that. But uh… I think I’ll be tweaking my approach to things a little bit. I was trying too hard to hit these rigid and meaningless goals. Be perfect at everything you know? I need to just… go with the flow. Let things fall where they fall.

(The lesson to her goes a little beyond her Kung Fu. She looks up toward the exit, and to her surprise sees Robbie re-approaching.) 

Robbie: Hey, Trini. 

Trini: Yeah?

Robbie: Think we can reschedule? 

Trini: Huh?

Robbie: I uh… had something come up just now. I uh… you think you could just look at my paper and give me notes on Monday.

(Robbie looks uncomfortably toward the juice bar, where Zack seems to be nursing his emotional wounds. Trini however looks right past him and sees Jennie standing in the hallway.) 

Trini: Um… sure Robbie.

Robbie: Thanks, bud.

(He pats her in the arm and starts to turn around. Meanwhile, back at the juice bar…)

Man: I’m from the health department. I’m here to inspect your restaurant. 

Ernie: Oh sure! Nice to finally meet you. 

(Ernie nervously wipes his sweaty palms on his pant leg and extends his hand out for a shake, but a sudden shriek catches everyone’s attention.)

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

(Jennie rushes back into the Youth Center, scared for her life. Following her are a swarm of cockroaches that have escaped from Bulk and Skull, who are chasing them with empty containers.) 

Bulk: You numbskull! Pick them up!! 

Skull: I’m trying!! I’m trying!!

Bulk: They’re our whole pitch, you idiot! We’re ruined without them!

Man: …

Ernie: Uh… I’ll go get the manager. I don’t actually work here.


	10. Prequel - Episode 49: Return of an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Parents Day in Angel Grove, giving Rita her most fiendish plan yet.

Mr. Kaplan: Welcome to parents day!

(We begin today as usual at the Youth Center. It’s unusually crowded today however. With several adults surrounding each teenager with what appears to be a school wide event. Mr. Kaplan stands guard at the entrance welcoming everybody that enters.)

Mr. Kaplan: Welcome to parents day!

Mr. Cranston: Thank you. 

“Oww!”

(Attracting a crowd by one of the center tables, Mr. Scott and Mr. Kwan engage in an arm wrestling contest that ends in a painful draw.)

Jason: Giving up, dad?

Trini: My dad always believes that physical and mental strength should go hand in hand.

Mr. Scott: Screw that. Mental strength is for wussies who can’t get to the gym. 

(Mr. Scott bullishly slams his elbow on the table for another round as his wife turns to Trini’s mother.)

Mrs. Scott: I wonder where my son gets all his aggression from.

(The women share a chuckle at his expense, as do their kids. Jason’s attention however shifts when Billy’s father joins the crowd.)

Jason: Oh hey, Mr. Cranston! Where’s Billy?

Mr. Cranston: Locked in his garage with some “new breakthrough” he refuses to tell me about. (Rolls eyes) You know how my son is when he’s occupied with one of his projects. 

(Both Jason and Trini nod in agreement. Since secretly helping the rangers escape the Island of Illusions and discovering his inner strength, Billy has shifted into overdrive, busting out new invention after new invention.)

“Ahaha. Say hello, dweebs.”

Jason: …

Trini: …

(Skull passes by with his camcorder in hand filming anything and everything around him. He passes by Zack who is being tag teamed by his parents.) 

Mrs. Taylor: Zackypoo, your underwear’s showing…

Zack: (Sucks teeth) Mom… please don’t call me--

Mr. Taylor: Pull up those pants, boy.

Zack: (Sighs) …

Mrs. Taylor: Are you buying the right sizes Zack? 

Zack: Yes mom. This style is in. 

Mr. Taylor: Are clowns “in,” boy? Cause you look like a clown.

Mrs. Taylor: I bought you a few pairs the other day. Do I need to start laying out your clothes again?

Zack: Mom…!

Skull: …here we have the Zack man and his parents.

Mrs. Taylor: Oh, hello there…

 

Zack: (Steps in) Nope. Show’s over. 

(After Zack quickly nips that in the bud, Skull moves on. Back at the table, Trini turns to Jason with a wide, cheesy smile as they look over their parents having a good time.)

Jason: Yeah?

Trini: So…

Jason: So?

Trini: You’re family seems to be doing okay?

(Finally understanding where she’s getting at, Jason quietly nods.)

Jason: Yep. Tests came back negative. 

Trini: (Gasps) Are you serious?!

Jason: We’re not out of the woods yet. But my mom has responded to chemo. The cancer’s in remission.

Trini: Jason, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you. That’s one huge thing we don’t have to worry about for now.

Jason: If only Rita could go into remission.

Trini: (Laughs) If only…

(Little do they know, Rita happens to be listening in from the moon…)

Rita: Ha. Me? Go into remission? This wart never goes away. I'm worse than Herpes. Am I right?

(Rita turns to face her crew, yet none of them seem to be listening. They all seem to be crowding Goldar, entranced by a new baby Goldar is holding.) 

Rita: Huh?

Squatt: Aww, look at him…

Scorpina: He’s so cute, Goldar.

Goldar: Yes. We’ve gone to several doctors. There’s nothing we can do to fix it.

Squatt: I had no idea your nephew was human.

Goldar: My sister married a human. It caused a huge rift in my family, but she’s very open minded.

Squatt: She’s into inter-species dating?

Goldar: No, her brain is exposed.

Squatt: Oh.

(Rita however, doesn’t appear impressed as she eyes the child.) 

Rita: Hmm. I don’t see the appeal.

Squatt: You don’t like babies, my queen?

Rita: Babies? I’m surrounded by babies every day of my life here.

Squatt: (Scratches head) …where?

Rita: All this love and compassion for another person. To drop everything to care for them. It’s a liability if I’ve ever seen one. An emotional vulnerability that can be easily exploited by an enemy.

Baboo: What do you mean?

Rita: Take humans for example. They’re willing to go through great lengths for their family. They’re even willing to die for them. It’s pathetic. 

Scorpina: (Scratches chin) Hmm. Perhaps we could use that to our advantage with the power rangers.

Rita: Yes… I like it!

Scorpina: I say we kidnap their parents, then hold them ransom.

Goldar: Yes. And we can exchange their safety for their power coins. 

 

Rita: I love it! Ahaha.

(Meanwhile back at the Youth Center. As Trini and Jason continue to discuss their families, Skull continues roaming about with his camera. He stops at the front near Mr. Kaplan, who’s now surrounded by two punkish adults poking at him and messing with his toupee.)

Skull: …And here’s my parents making nice with Kaplan. 

Mr. Kaplan: Mr. Skullovitch, if I knew these are who all my letters were being sent to I wouldn’t have wasted the precious ink and paper. (Checks watch) Now as I assume, Bulkmeier should be arriving here at any minute. 

Skull: Sure Mr. Kaplan. When you feel the floor shaking, you’ll know it’s them. 

Mr. Kaplan: …

(Just behind Kaplan, a middle aged couple dressed in upscale clothing couple walk in. They look around intrigued, as if amused by the simplicity of their surroundings. Trini recognized them and steps away from the crowd to greet them.) 

“Hi Trini.”

Trini: Hi Mrs. Hart!

Mrs. Hart: Please, call me Karen. 

Trini: Okay… Karen!

Mrs. Hart: Is Kimberly here?

Trini: I haven’t seen her. I thought she was with you.

(Behind Trini, a middle aged man, equally well dressed, but with a five o clock shadow wanders in behind her.)

Mrs. Hart: Oh. Her father must have just walked in. 

 

Trini: Okay. (Turns around) He doesn’t have a date?

Mrs. Hart: She’s probably one of your classmates, dear.

Trini: O-oh… 

(Just then, a student passes by, overhearing their conversation...)

“If you’re looking for Kim, she’s right outside making a call.”

Mrs. Hart: Thank you, Lindsay. 

Trini: (Uncomfortably) …I’ll go get her.

(As Trini awkwardly walks off, Zack slinks away from his parents. He eyes Angela who’s surrounded by her parents and cautiously approaches.)

Zack: Uh… hey Angela.

Angela: Zack?

Zack: Hey. How’s it going?

(Angela uncomfortably darts her eyes between him and her mother, as she tries to shoo him away.)

Angela: Not now, Zack. I really don--

Angela’s Mother: (Turns around) Angela, aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend here?

Angela: Um. He’s not really--

Zack: Uh… I’m Zack. (Extends hand) You must be Angela’s sister. 

(Angela rolls her eyes at the obvious suck up, but her mother eats it up.)

Angela’s Mother: (Laughs) I like this young man, Angela. 

Angela: You do?

Angela’s Mother: Yes. So charming and well dressed.

Zack: Th-thank you!

“Boy! If I need to tell you to pull your pants up one more time, I’m gonna—“

(A sudden bellow from across the room forces Zack to sheepishly retreat.)

Zack: Gotta go.

(As Zack darts out of there, Robbie enters behind them. He’s alone, and not appearing register what’s going on around him. He walks toward the counter...) 

Robbie: Hey Ernie. Two shakes please.

Ernie: You got it.

(Meanwhile just outside, Trini exits the Youth Center and finds a distraught looking Kim leaning tragically against a phone booth.)

Trini: There you are, Kim. Is everything okay?

Kimberly: (Sighs) Yeah. I just needed someone to talk to, so I reached out to Tommy.

Trini: And?

Kimberly: He’s really bummed about losing his powers. So we just talked about that for a while.

 

Trini: I see. What about you?

Kimberly: Oh nothing… it’s just… my parents haven’t… I haven’t really seen both of my parents together since the divorce you know?

Trini: Yeah…

Kimberly: I just feel like… I’m caught in the middle of this. You know? Like they hate each other and I’m just… 

Trini: Collateral?

Kimberly: What's that?

Trini: (Shakes head) Nothing. I get what you mean.

Kimberly: (Sighs) I don’t know. Sometimes…. I feel like it’s my fault things got so bad. Makes me feel like I won’t ever get to enjoy normal moments like graduations or birthdays.

Trini: Kim that’s not true. They tied to make things work for as long as they did for you. And as a matter of fact they’re both upstairs right now waiting for you.

Kimberly: Really? They’re both here?

Trini: They’re both here. Wanna go say hi to them?

Kimberly: Yeah! Lead the way…

(Trini takes a now giddy Kim by the hand as they skip back inside. Meanwhile, back on the moon, an impatient Rita storms into Finster’s workshop.) 

Rita: Finster, where’s my monster? I need I need a distraction while my plan takes shape.

Finster: I’ve just found the perfect mold, my empress. Meet the Dramole. He can burrow underground and blind his target with a thick smog before launching surprise attacks. 

Rita: Yeah, yeah. I don’t care what he does. You could have made a pile of crap for all I care.

Finster: Ah, the Log Gnome. One of my earlier works. An interesting backstory if you’ve got a mome-- 

(Rita suddenly storms out on Finster mid-sentence. Outside, a domesticated Goldar is seated in front of a highchair with an apron on, struggling to feed his nephew a bowl of mashed pees.)

Goldar: C’mon… eat! 

(But the baby is defiant.)

Goldar: You fool. Don’t you know? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

Baboo: (Leans in) Just ask Uncle Squatt. He has two of them. 

Baby: (Babbling) ...

Squatt: (Leans in) I’ll have his if he won’t finish it.

(Completely enraptured in her latest scheme, Rita enters the room, disregarding everything that’s going on as she commands attention.)

Rita: I don't care about any monsters, they're just a distraction. Capturing everyone’s family shall be my largest scale attack yet. That's why I need all hands on deck on this one. 

(Being the only one of Rita’s crew actually working, Scorpina returns from a stakeout.)

Scorpina: I’ve found the blue ranger running on his own, my empress. Perhaps we could corner him and use him secure the dragon dagger. That way they'll have nothing once we take their power coins.

(Suddenly, a devious grin comes to Rita's face.)

Rita: This plan just got even better...

(Back at on earth, the festivities continue at the Youth Center. Bulk’s parents have arrived and with Skull’s, are chatting away with an already worn out and toupee-less Kaplan. Behind them, Kim and Trini re-enter.)

Kimberly: Mom, dad. You’re here!

(She excitedly rushes over and throws herself onto them for a hug.) 

Mrs. Hart: Hi sweetheart. 

Mr. Hart: You look so pretty, darling.

Kimberly: I was so worried.

Mrs. Hart: Why?

Kimberly: I don’t know. I guess I thought…

Mrs. Hart: Kim, you’re still our daughter. And we both love you very much.

Kimberly: …

Mr. Hart: No matter what happens between us, you’re still our top priority.

Kimberly: I love you guys. 

(As they continue their loving embrace, remains be the entrance smiling to herself. She takes a minute to look around the Youth Center and take everything in, like a proud mother hen looking over her baby chicks. Lately, Trini has made a conscious effort to shift away from her goal driven ways in order to just be there for her friends. This of course comes after finding that her insatiable drive has negatively impacted some of her key relationships.)

Robbie: Thanks Ernie.

Ernie: No problem.

(Speaking of which, Trini spots Robbie by the juice bar. She slowly heads over.)

Trini: Hey there. 

Robbie: Oh hey. 

Trini: Where’s your family?

Robbie: Good question.

Trini: Is your mom coming?

Robbie: Nah. My mom tends to go crazy and disappear during her “time of the month.”

Trini: (Raises eyebrow) That’s a bit insensitive. 

Robbie: I mean when then rent is due. 

Trini: Oh... And your dad?

Robbie: Who?

Trini: Right. I almost forgot.

Robbie: I’m just here to grab some shakes and go. I’m actually pretty busy today.

(She notes the two shakes in his hands. Also that he’s fairly well-dressed for himself.) 

Trini: Going to see Jennie?

Robbie: Huh?

Trini: Uh…

Robbie: Oh... 

(Putting the pieces together, he suddenly appears visibly uncomfortable.)

Robbie: No. (Shrugs) We only hung out once. Didn’t sit right so I didn’t call her back. I don’t need to mess things up with us. 

Trini: …us?

Robbie: You know, Zack likes her. I don’t need to go there and make things complicated.

Trini: Right…

Robbie: I just told her I was seeing someone. That was that.

(She grins, assuming he made something up.)

Trini: So… the shakes are for…

Robbie: My niece. 

Trini: (Gasps) Your niece? But she’s…

Robbie: On her way here any minute. 

Trini: That’s wonderful! What happened?!

Robbie: My sister won big at a scratch off that she can only redeem in Angel Grove. 

Trini: Good for her. What did she win?

Robbie: Another scratch off. 

Trini: Oh… Well I’m really happy for you. 

Robbie: Thanks. I guess I’m trying to make a good impression to change her mind about me being a bad influence. It doesn’t make up for breaking into her diary or farting into her snoring mouth, but it’s a start. 

Trini: I doubt she’ll hold anything against you from when you were kids.

Robbie: The last one was just a few weeks ago.

Trini: Ah. Well good luck anyway.

Robbie: Thanks.

(Trini smiles back at him warmly, genuinely happy that things are looking up for a friend. As he turns to leave, she looks back and eyes her family briefly before stopping him.) 

Trini: My uh… parents are here. 

Robbie: Yeah?

Trini: Would you… like to meet them?

Robbie: Uh… I don’t know. I’m not good with parents. I always say something stupid. (Looks over) Pretty sure I’ve also thrown stuff at your mother for taking cans out of my trash.

Trini: My mom’s a doctor, Robbie. 

Robbie: See, I always say something stupid. 

Trini: Don’t be silly.

(She walks over and grabs him by the arm.)

Trini: You’re my friend. They’ll love you. Thanks for the shake by the way…

(Trini leans in and playfully takes a sip from his drink as she yanks him Robbie away. Meanwhile, just outside, a winded Billy makes his way toward the Youth Center.)

Billy: I can’t wait to show the guys what I’ve done. This new discovery could change everything. 

(He runs across the street from the end of the park and makes it to the Youth Center parking lot. Before he could go much further though, enemies appear from the skies.)

Billy: Putties!

(Immediately surrounded, Billy panics. After a brief hesitation he reacts and tries to kick at an enemy to the right to break free but he gets caught. He’s shoved backwards into a flying forearm that he barely ducks. He catches another’s flying chop and tries to respond with a punch to the gut. He lands it and gets his open lane to bolt right through. Winded and afraid that he’s all alone Billy mad dashes to the finish line inside the Youth Center. Unfortunately…) 

Scorpina: Blue ranger!

Billy: (Gasps) …!!

(Scorpina shows up right before him to block his path.)

Billy: Scorpina!

(He gets pinned down immediately by putties rushing in behind him. His arms get locked behind his back.)

Billy: (Struggling) …!!

Scorpina: Relax, blue ranger. I don’t want you to fight me. I want you to join me. Ahahahahahahaha.

Billy: Wha--?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Back inside the Youth Center as the mingling continues, Jason’s communicator rings. It snaps him straight out of his blissful stupor, and back into work mode.)

Jason: …excuse me a sec, dad. 

(He instinctively covers his hand over his watch, then motions to Zack, Trini and Kim to meet him in the hallway. Once the coast is clear he answers the call…) 

 

Jason: We read you Zordon.

Zordon: Rangers, Billy is being attacked by putties outside the Youth Center. He is need of assistance.

Kimberly: (Sucks teeth) …of all days.

Jason: (Nods) We’re on it. 

(The teens rush down the hallway and within seconds they’re outside in the parking lot. Billy is on the ground clutching his head, but fortunately the team spreads out to cover him and get to work.)

Kimberly: Hy-yaa!

(Kim catches two flying fists from each side and rolls them back, sending two enemies flying behind her into a stack of empty boxes. She front flips forward and graceful jab to knock another away. Jason catches a fist, throws one of his own then kicks his enemy away. He ducks a back kick, then leaps for a split that takes out that putty and one behind him.)

Jason: Let’s can these party crashers.

(Trini catches a flying chop then in one swift motion ducks down to drive her forearm into its ribcage. She discards of her enemy and tosses him against some garbage bins.)

 

Trini: We need to teach them some manners!

(As she and the others continue, on the moon, Rita sees her chance to commence the next phase in her plan…)

Rita: Ahaha. Time for us to pay their parents a little visit!

(Straightaway in the Youth Center, the walls start shaking, violently tossing everyone and everything inside.)

Ms. Appleby: Oh my…

Mrs. Hart: What’s going on?! Kimberly…?!

Ernie: Hang tight everyone. We’ve got an earthquake!

Mr. Scott: This ain’t no earthquake…

(A deafening clap of thunder strikes from out of nowhere just outside. The lights briefly cut out. When they cut back in, horror strikes.) 

“Parents of Angel Grove. It’s time to conquer earth.”

(Rita Repulsa appears, standing ominously at the center of the Youth Center. Panic ensues as everyone rushes for the sole exit. That is when Squatt and Baboo appear and block it off.)

Baboo: Uh-uh!

Squatt: You’re not going anywhere!

(Parents stumble before the two in front, creating a domino effect of people falling behind them. Rita’s wicked laughter is heard grows louder as she approaches slowly.)

Rita: Ahahahaha.

Bulk: I want my mommy…

Mr. Hart: What do you want from us?!

Rita: You? Ha. I want nothing from you, pathetic trope of a midlife crisis. I want what you could bring me. I want what’s most important to you.

Mr. Hart: …Hannah? Can you come here a second…?

(Elsewhere, at a nearby bus station…) 

“Your sole value to me is to serve as bait. But to those I truly want, you mean everything.”

Laura: Uncle Robbie!!

(Jumping off a stationed bus, Robbie’s niece runs ahead of her mother to greet him with a big hug.)

Robbie: Laura! Come here!

(He awaits with arms wide open. Too excited to notice the sounds of her little legs pattering on the sidewalk growing fainter and fainter. She becomes transparent, then before long becomes just a soft wind brushing Robbie in the chest, alarming him instantly.)

Robbie: …wha!?

“You’re loss will devastate them. Anger them. Tempt them into making the gravest mistake of their lives…”

(Just outside, the rangers finish up with the putties. Zack landing the final blow as an exclamation point. As the putties vanish a split second later, the teens refocus and shift their attention to Billy, who is still on the ground holding his head.)

Trini: Billy, Billy are you alright?

(Still shaken from the spell he’s been put under, Billy doesn’t have to act much to seem disoriented.)

Billy: I-I think so…

Zack: You heard that thunder guys. That’s usually not good. 

Jason: C’mon, let’s head inside and make sure our parents are alright. 

(Trini helps Billy get back to his feet as the others rush inside the Youth Center. When inside, their hearts sink. A room previously filled with their closest friends and family members, now completely empty.)

 

Kimberly: Oh god no… Oh god no…

Jason: What’s going on?

Trini: Huh? How could they just have disappeared? 

(Dismayed as they look around, Zack surveys the discarded, half-eaten plates on ground.)

Zack: I can only think of a few opportunities and I don’t like any of them. 

Kimberly: Oh no. Skull’s camera… 

(Kim rushes over to the camcorder left on the floor. its lens is cracked, but still appears to be running.)

Kimberly: Whatever made them leave, it wasn’t willingly.

Trini: I bet we’ll know for sure by checking that what’s in it.

(Struggling to maintain composure, Jason stays within himself trying not to totally lose it in front of his team. Thoughts of his family, who has already gone through so much recently flood his mind. The faintest possibility that something can happen to them after they’ve survived the worst life has to offer troubles him deeply. He takes deep breaths however and tries to remain positive.)

Jason: Okay… It’s okay. We need to stay calm. 

(Just then however, a hysterical Robbie rushes in.)

Robbie: My niece! My niece is gone!!

Trini: Robbie! 

(His neat clothes, now completely undone, he rushes toward the others. Only stopping hard as Trini holds her hands out in front to catch him.) 

Robbie: She’s just vanished. (Breathing hard) My sister too… What’s happening?!

Trini: Robbie… our parents are all gone.

(He turns and looks around the Youth Center, having just realized that it’s totally empty. He sighs, realizing what’s going on.) 

Robbie: I can’t believe this. 

Jason: (Reaches for communicator) Zordon, come in. We have a situation. I think we have a tape too.

(Moments later, the teens meet in the command center, their eyes glued to the viewing globe as they watch the film from Skull’s camera documenting their families final moments. The expressions remain grim, as sounds of sudden crashing are followed by panicked screams.)

Trini: Rita…

Zack: Who else could it be?

Kimberly: (Sniffs) My god… my mom looked so scared.

(She turns away, sickened.)

Kimberly: I can’t watch anymore. 

Jason: This isn’t good you guys. Rita doesn’t get directly involved. She always sends her minions down to do the work for her. 

Trini: Whatever she’s planning, it’s big.

Zordon: You are correct to assume that, Trini.

Jason: Zordon, do you know what’s going on? Where are our parents? 

Zordon: I do not know. But your family and friends are safe for now. 

Robbie: How do you know that? How does that even make sense?

Kimberly: And what do you mean “for now?”

Zack: What is Rita gonna do to them?

Robbie: I swear if they lay one finger on Laura, I’ll…

Zordon: You must stay composed, rangers. This is what Rita wants.

(A sudden silence befalls the command center, though the advice was hardly comforting.)

Zordon: I cannot locate their exact coordinates at this time, but they are unharmed based on interdimensional energy readings. There is no telling what state they can be in however. But they are in fact, alive.

Zack: That’s reassuring.

Alpha: It is imperative that we find them and bring them back safely. 

Jason: You got that right.

(Just then however, the alarms blare.)

Jason: (Sighs) …

Kimberly: What now?

Zordon: I’m afraid Rita has sent down the Dramole monster to serve as a distraction.

(The teens turn back to the viewing globe to find Rita’s latest monster already giant sized, wandering around downtown Angel Grove menacingly.)

Zack: We don’t have time for this. We need to focus on getting our parents back before Rita pulls anything.

(Billy steps forward, after having been silent the whole time.)

Billy: (Shrugs) I’m afraid we have no choice, fellas. The Dramole monster could cause significant harm to the rest of the Angel Grove population. This must take priority. 

Zack: …

Zordon: Billy is right. I will alert you if there are any changes regarding your family. Alpha will continue to locate their exact whereabouts.

(Reluctantly, the teens get into position.)

Jason: Alright… It’s morphin time.

 

“Mastodon!”

“Pterodactyl!”

“Triceratops!”

“Stegosaurus!”

“Saber Toothed Tiger!”

“Tyrannosaurs!”

 

(Now morphed, the rangers head to town and immediacy call upon their Zords. The mighty Tyrannosaurus rex appears through a crater opening, roaring fearlessly as it rises from the earth. From an icy tundra, the Mastodon rises with a loud blowing of its trunk. From the desert during a wild sandstorm, the Triceratops races right through it. From the top of a hill the ferocious Saber-toothed Tiger jumps down to a rainforest and rips through anything in sight. And erupting through a volcano, pterodactyl rips through the sky, flying right through a tree branch on its way to Angel Grove. Jason sees his Dinozord within sight and flies through the air to get in the cockpit. He is followed by his team…) 

Jason: Log on.

(The five mighty Zords run together, preparing to become one. The Saber-toothed tiger’s legs fold up to create a leg, the Triceratops tail tucks in to for the other. They combine with the Tyrannosaurus’s legs, forming the first half of the Megazord. The Mastodon’s back splits in two down the middle and its head separates. The former spreads out and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, making the arms and the head attaches to the torso. The rangers now all appear in a larger cockpit, ready to complete transformation.)

Jason: Activating Megazord Battle Mode.

“Right.”

“Megazord sequence has been initiated.”

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazord’s head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty Zord, creating the chest piece. And with one final fighting stance, the Zord speaks…)

“Megazord activated.”

(From the top of a building, Robbie follows suit…)

Robbie: I call upon the power of the Stegosaurus!

(In a faraway tropical forest, there is a sudden violent tremble. Suddenly and with a deafening roar the prehistoric beast bursts through and starts climbing out to march into battle. Robbie spots it from a distance as it roars into Angel Grove and flies into the Zord’s cockpit.)

Robbie: StegaZord, combat mode. Now!

(The Zord stops dead in its tracks, leaving a trail of dust behind it as a crank like sound can be heard from within. The Zord begins to rise all the way to its hind legs. Its front paws sticks out before flip inside of itself, revealing clenched fists from the other side. Finally its long, plated tail stiffens and starts to rise up connecting plate side out against its back with the tip resting on top of its head.)

Robbie: StegaZord, combat ready!

Jason: Alright, attack!

(The Megazord wastes no time charging into action. They lock horns briefly with Dramole before throwing a quick right hand. He quickly recovers though and rams himself against the rangers, knocking some of them out of their seats.)

Kimberly: AHHH!!

Zack: We’re no match for that hard shell!

Jason: We gotta hang in there. We need to make quick work of him.

(Finding what works, Dramole throws himself repeatedly at the Megazord, with the rangers barely diving out of the way each time. On The last attempt, Dramole opens himself up in front of Robbie, whose Zord drills him with a right hand. He staggers back and shakes the cobwebs, then curls up into a ball with a strained expression.)

Robbie: What’s he doing?

(Smoke pours out of the Dramole’s side, filling up the streets below. It rises quickly and completely obstructs the rangers’ vision.)

 

Kimberly: What’s going on?!

Jason: We can’t see!

Trini: What’s he doing?!

(The Megazord stumbles aimlessly trying not to be a lame duck, but they struck, hard.)

Jason: AHHHHHHHH!!!!

(Dramole appears through the fog with an earth shattering tackle. It send the rangers through the air, crashing over a nearby skyscraper that crumbles instantly beneath them.)

Robbie: You guys alright?! I still can’t see you!

(But they aren’t, alarms are blaring within the cockpit as shields have failed. 

Rita: Ha, we’re winning. Quick Goldar, you and Scorpina go down there now and force them to call on Dragonzord.

Scorpina: Right.

Goldar: One second my queen. (Sniffs) The baby soiled himself.

Squatt: Um… no he didn’t…

(Within seconds, the rangers’ situation goes from bad to worse as a fully grown Goldar and Scorpina enter the battle.)

Goldar: Not doing so well rangers?

Scorpina: Well don’t worry. This won’t last much longer.

Kimberly: Oh no!

Robbie: Man, talk about kicking someone when they’re down. 

Zack: Rita’s really outdoing herself this time… 

Jason: We gotta stick this out. At least long enough for Alpha and Zordon to locate our parents.

“Right.”

Scorpina: Stick this.

(Scorpina dives right in and lands a hard slash to the Megazord with her Boomerang Blade. They stagger back and get a hard slash from Goldar’s blade.)

Zack: We’re outnumbered!

Kimberly: Little help, Robbie!

(The StegaZord charges in and tries to land a right to Scorpina, but gets caught. Instead she pushes him back with a kick to the chest and opens him up to another gore from Dramole.)

Robbie: AHHHHHH!!!

(The StegaZord is overwhelmed and falls into a smoking heap on the ground.) 

Robbie: Little help, Kim! 

(The three monsters look back to the Megazord and menacingly make their way toward the others.)

Trini: It’s too much. 

Zack: We need help. 

Jason: We need Dragonzord power.

(Jason pulls out the Dragon flute and places it to his lips. A voice immediately cuts into Billy’s head.) 

“NOW!!!”

Billy: Oh no you don’t. 

(Mid-tune, Bully lunges toward Jason and yanks it away.)

Jason: Huh?

Trini: Billy?!

Kimberly: What are you doing?!

Billy: Returning what doesn’t belong to you. 

Jason: Wha--

(Billy turns to exit the Megazord, leaving the others completely befuddled. They quickly follow him and find him at the bottom standing straight across Rita Repulsa.)

Jason: Billy, no! Don’t do it!

Rita: That’s it, blue ranger. Hand it over. 

(Walking zombified toward Rita, his arms extend outward with the dagger in hand while the others cry in vain.) 

Trini: NOOOOOO!!! 

Jason: Billy!!

Robbie: What are you doing?!

Zack: Come back here!

(Unfortunately, Billy places it in Rita’s bony outstretched hand. She quickly discards of him after getting what she wanted.)

Rita: And now away with you, weakling.

(She sends a violent shock through his body that sends him flying backwards towards the team. He hits the ground hard, and appears to break free from Rita’s spell as they rush to his aide.) 

Kimberly: Billy?!

Trini: Are you alright?

Billy: Wh-what happened?! What… what did I do?! 

Rita: You’ve handed me victory, blue ranger. With the only loose string back in my hands, there is but one thing remaining between me and complete global domination!

Jason: You’ll never get away with this!

Rita: But I have, as long I have your families’ captive.

(A brief, yet defeated silence follows.)

Jason: …

Kimberly: What are you gonna do with them?

Robbie: Release them. That’s all you better do.

Rita: Losers do not make demands, brown ranger. Another empty threat out of you and your precious niece doesn’t see her first day of Kindergarten. Am I clear?!

Robbie: …

Rita: However I am a merciful ruler. And I have decided to broker a deal with you rangers to assure they return safely.

Zack: I don’t like the sound of this. 

Jason: Forget it, we don’t make deals with the devil.

Rita: The devil has nothing on me.

Jason: …

Rita: Hand over your power coins, and you will see them again. You have one hour.

Trini: What?

(She vanishes. Leaving the teens exasperated and confused. They quickly return to the command center to ponder their options. In hopes that Zordon might find some secret third option they could take that could enable them to save the world, and their parents. However…) 

Zordon: I am afraid there is no true good solution, rangers.

(A deflated team sits in silence. Each of them playing mental gymnastics and trying to figure a way out of this.)

Trini: Do you… think she was serious?

Zack: Why would she joke about this? She has us by the short hairs. We’ve got nothing on her right now. Especially since we don’t even know where our parents are.

Kimberly: What do you think she’d do if we refused?

Jason: Are you willing to find out?

Kimberly: …no.

(Sitting alone against the control panel, Billy proceeds to beat himself up over his part in Rita’s plan.)

Billy: I-I’m really sorry you guys. I feel like I completely let you all down. Again.

Jason: Don’t. It’s okay.

Billy: It’s not. Our position of leverage would be much more favorable if we had the Dragonzord to fall back on. We could have given her the coins and used the Dragonzord to get them back. We could have mounted a resistance with all three of our Zords. We could have done… something. Anything. If only I’d…

Jason: Enough, Billy.

Billy: … 

Kimberly: You were under a spell. It could have happened to anyone of us.

Billy: (Sighs) But it didn’t…

(Hardly reassured, Billy bows his head in shame and continues to suffer in silence. Jason turns back to Zordon.)

Jason: What do we do from here?

Zordon: I cannot tell you what to do rangers. This decision affects your parents. You alone can make this choice. 

(With the burden now on their shoulders, this somehow makes them feel even worse. After a brief, but deafening silence, Robbie eventually speaks up.)

Robbie: I’m doing it. I’m giving up my coin.

Jason: What?

Robbie: My niece means everything to me. She’s all I had for a long time. Before any of this. If it weren’t for her, I may not even be around to be a ranger. 

Trini: …

Robbie: There’s no choice for me to make. 

Kimberly: He’s right. 

(Kim steps forward.)

Kimberly: My parents mean so much to me. They’ve gone through so much just to make sure I life as normal a life as possible. 

Trini: My parents have gone through so much just to bring me to this country. 

Zack: Yeah. As much as they drive me nuts sometimes, I can’t turn my back on them. 

Jason: …Not after everything we’ve survived together.

Billy: It appears that we’re all on the same page then. 

Zordon: I respect your decision, rangers. 

“Rangers.”

(A voice abruptly calls to them from the viewing globe, stealing their attention.)

Trini: It’s Goldar.

Goldar: Your time is up. Turn over your power coins, or lose your loved ones forever. 

Robbie: …

Jason: Let’s go guys. I just want to say, whatever happens, thank you all. For everything. We’re in this together. No matter what.

(After sharing silent nods, the rangers head to Goldar’s whereabouts in the middle of a deserted field. Behind him are a swarm of putty patrollers to act as insurance. Goldar is otherwise alone, holding an open green and gold case in his hands.)

Goldar: So you’ve arrived. I respect your dedication to your family. 

Jason: Save it Goldar.

Goldar: Eheheh. 

Trini: Come on. Let’s get this over with.

(With heavy hearts, the rangers prepare to make the ultimate sacrifice. Jason is the first to step forward, reaching for his morpher.)

 

Jason: Alright. Our power coins for our parents. 

(He removes the coin from his belt and places it in Goldar’s box. He immediately de-morphs.)

Goldar: Goodbye red ranger.

(Kim follows behind and removes her coin as well.)

Kimberly: If you hurt my parents in anyway…

Goldar: Silence. No more pretty pink ranger to get in my way.

Kimberly: …

(Zack follows, then Trini.)

Zack: Goldar, you’re gonna pay for this.

Goldar: Ehehehehe.

(He hands over his coin, and de-morphs, joining the others.)

Trini: (Sighs) We’re doing the right thing. …right?

(Upon de-morphing, Trini is revealed to be on the verge of breaking down. She gets pulled back and consoled by Jason, leaving Billy and Robbie. The latter approaches stoically, not saying a single word and never breaking eye contact with Goldar. Even as he de-morphs. Finally, Billy approaches…) 

Billy: I-I’m sorry guys… 

(He reaches for his coin and drops it next to the other six.)

Billy: (De-morphs) I-I’ve let you all down…

Jason: Now that you have what you want Goldar… give us back our parents. 

(Goldar however, laughs cold-bloodedly. Then slams the case shut.) 

Goldar: Fools! Did you think I would actually give it back to you?! Now, nothing will stop me!

Trini: NOOOO!!!!

Robbie: You son of a…

Zack: You tricked us!!

(Goldar turns his back to the rangers before disappearing. Back on the moon…) 

 

Rita: We won!!!! We actually won!!!!

Scorpina: What a moment!

Baboo: Wowie, Goldar!

Finster: (Bows) I must say, I am most impressed.

Goldar: That was much easier than I thought. Seeing them grovel was almost embarrassing. Proud warriors, reduced to cowering out of fear over family. Pitiful.

(Squatt walks in holding Goldar’s nephew.)

Squatt: Your nephew… always had a scratch on his chin, right?

Goldar: What?!?!?!

Rita: Not only do we have all their powers now, but we’re now free to use their powers against them. 

(With a sadistic smile coming across her face, Rita turns toward the back, revealing a prison-like force field surrounding family members of the power rangers.) 

Rita: And I know just the candidates…

Goldar: My sister will kill me, do you understand?!?! I’m dead!!!

(Meanwhile back at the command center, the tone is totally different. For once, it is the rangers tasting utter defeat as Rita celebrates) 

Zack: So stupid… We were so stupid.

Jason: I can’t believe… we trusted Goldar.

Kimberly: What else could we have done?

Zack: Not trusted Goldar?

Zordon: Do not doubt yourselves. You made the right choice. 

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. That was not an easy decision, rangers. 

Zack: (Sighs) We’re not rangers anymore. 

Jason: We’re still rangers, no matter what. We don’t need a costume to save the world. 

Billy: We just… can’t replace our parents. That’s what it came down to.

Jason: Yeah… I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if we’d taken that risk and… 

(Jason can’t bear to complete the thought and just weakly trails off. Meanwhile, alone and distraught, Robbie leans against the control panel lost in deep thought. Trini notices and walks over to sit next to him.) 

Trini: I’m sorry about your niece, Robbie. 

(He looks up and half-grins at her before replying.)

Robbie: I’m sorry about your parents. 

Trini: Me too. But she’s four. My parents… all our parents have at least lived our lives. 

Robbie: That doesn’t make it better. 

(He bows his head back down, but continues talking.)

Robbie: Your parents seem like very nice people. Even if they hated me. 

Trini: That they did. 

Robbie: I told you I’m bad with parents.

Trini: I never heard anyone say so many stupid, offensive things at once. That was really bad, Robbie.

Robbie: Yeah. And that was just your mom. 

Trini: Yeah. I’m really sorry. 

Robbie: It’s okay. …I’m sure she’s great. She raised you, after all.

Trini: …

(She smiles at him appreciatively. With nothing else to going for them, Robbie holds onto a sliver of hope...) 

Robbie: We’ll get them back. I promise. 

Trini: (Nods) I know.

Kimberly: What do we do, Zordon? 

Zack: Yeah. Rita has all the power coins.

“Not… all of them…”

(Out of his own depression, Billy wakes up. He suddenly remembers something in his back pocket, then steps forward.) 

Billy: We still have one.

(The rangers crowd around him with what might be their only hope. We fade away once more to the Youth Center, which remains empty. That is, until somebody walks in. Holding a pink bouquet, he slowly make his way to the center of the room...) 

 

Tommy: Kim? (Looks around) …where is everyone?

“Go green ranger, go, go!”

Robbie: Oh god, no!!! 

 

To be Continued.


	11. Prequel - Episode 50: Return of an Old Friend Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of options, the rangers turn to an old friend to help rescue their parents and retrieve their stolen power coins.

(We pick up where we left off inside the command center. The ranger teens, humbled by a swift defeat, huddle over Billy, who holds in his hands what may be the only silver of hope they have to retrieve: the Dragonzord power coin.) 

Robbie: Oh god, no. Destroy it!

(Robbie reactively reaches for the coin and has to be held back by the others.) 

Robbie: You’re not thinking of bringing Tommy back? Right?

Jason: It may be our only hope, Rob. Rita stole all of our power coins. We have nothing right now. No powers, no coins. We don’t have two sticks to rub together. It might also be the best chance to rescue our parents. And your niece. 

(But Robbie waves it off, not to be deterred.) 

Robbie: No. We’ll find another way. Billy can build something. Some magical weakness we can exploit will appear like it always does. I don’t know, but we don’t need to go back to that. We’re actually better off as it is right now. 

Zack: I don’t know what show you’re watching, cause we’re pretty screwed from where I look at things. 

Robbie: …

Kimberly: Wait Billy, how would this even work? I thought Tommy lost his powers.

Billy: (Examines coin) I managed to re-energize the green power coin using a sampling of Zordon’s energy. It’s not perfect, and it isn’t permanent. But it could withstand several battles in one charge. (Shrugs) It could be useful tool in the event of an emergency.

Jason: And I think we have our emergency.

(Meanwhile on the moon…)

Goldar: Look at this scratch, Squatt. My sister is going to kill me. What am I going to do?!

(As Rita examines the mayhem in Angel Grove, a panicked Goldar loses it to Squatt for scratching his nephew’s chin.)

 

Squatt: Just uh… brush some hair over it. O-orr slap on a funny sticker! Hopefully your sister won’t even notice. I mean who actually looks at people’s faces anyway? 

Goldar: Do you even hear yourself when you speak?

Squatt: …I tend to cut in and out. 

(As the two continue to bicker, Rita walks over to her makeshift prison at the center of the palace. Each of the rangers parents, Robbie’s niece, Mr. Kaplan, Ms. Appleby and even Bulk and Skull are inside. Each of them appear weakened, with some unable to stand. Rita approaches them admiringly, as if staring at an aquarium she owns.)

Rita: Look at my prisoners. Tucked together like presents under a tree. Just waiting for me to unwrap them. Ahaha. 

Mr. Scott: (Coughs) Don’t look at me, I’m married.

Rita: Don’t flatter yourself, meathead. 

Mrs. Taylor: (Panting) Whatever you’re planning… the power rangers will stop you. 

Rita: Ha. Don’t make me laugh. Thanks to you, I had them all by the shorthairs and bended them to my will. Then tossed them to the curb like the powerless husks they are. Face the facts: The power rangers are finished. 

(She then lets her eyes wander, and faces a pedestal placed just yards away. On top, the power coins that were traded in vain for their safe returns.) 

Rita: Or are they…

(Meanwhile back in the command center, the debate continues…)

Jason: Only Tommy truly understands how to use Tommy’s arsenal. We can’t just let someone else use it, Robbie. That isn’t viable. 

Billy: He’s also the superior martial artist of the team besides perhaps Jason.

(Robbie just dismissively rolls his eyes.)

Zack: And besides, kids are apparently into him. 

Robbie: That’s funny. Cause he was trying to get into Kim not too long ago. And that’s really all I remember him doing when he wasn’t evil.

Zack: What is your beef against Tommy anyway?

Robbie: I don’t trust him. He just shows up out of the blue, we all fawn over him, then he tried to kill us, and almost succeeds. And don’t give me that “he was under a spell” line. Because we’ve all been under a spell. None of us have gotten so close to doing anything resembling what he did. You want to take that risk again?

(The room falls silent. For even those that fundamentally disagree with him see that his point isn’t completely baseless.)

Robbie: Then, when we finally broke him out of the spell, he couldn’t even be bothered to be around us most of the time. He’d just show up at the last second to save the day. And did he really save the day? I mean when did his Dragonzord ever actually beat a monster?

Kimberly: I don’t see StegaZord taking any names.

Robbie: That’s not the point.

Kimberly: What is your point?!

 

Trini: Robbie, I think Tommy’s proved himself as a ranger. He deserves this chance to redeem himself. Besides, he’s our friend.

Robbie: Oh… He’s our friend now? Can you recall the last time you hung out with him? Scratch that, when was the last conversation you had with him, just the two of you?

Trini: I uh…

Robbie: I rest my case. The guy’s an obnoxious, selfish buffoon with a god complex. Who couldn’t cut it as a ranger and would be a liability if he came back. 

Kimberly: (Snickers) He wouldn’t be the only one.

Robbie: That’s your problem, Kim. You’re looking at this personally. You like him, you want him back.

Kimberly: You’re the one taking this personally. 

Robbie: No I’m not. What happens if Rita gets his power coin because he isn’t the messiah we’ve hyped him up to be? Or worse, what if she turns him into the evil green ranger again? Then what?

Kimberly: …

Robbie: You’re my friend, Kimberly. I hate you sometimes, but I would give my life for you. For all of you. Would you say the same for somebody who’s never shown any interest in most of you? Who has the capability to make this really bad situation a lot worse? 

(He’s met with another prolonged silence. Feeling he knows what’ll ultimately be decided, Robbie wraps up his case.)

Robbie: Look, I’ll stop. Jason, you’re the leader. For the good of the team I’ll soldier up and go with whatever you decide. But if you ask me, I think we’re better off as six instead of seven, even without our powers. Because I know you would all sacrifice the same for me. But I’m not so sure about him. 

(After the impassioned plea, Robbie puts it all on Jason, who looks back at him blankly. Unsure of what to say or do, Jason his head toward Zordon, who is silent. Moments later, Tommy is seen to be still at the Youth Center examining the broken plates and spilled punch.)

Tommy: What happened here…?

 

(He gets up, but then quickly feels a funny feeling running through his toes that runs up his legs and feels vaguely familiar. Before long, he demolecularizes into a green flash then teleports away.)

Tommy: Huh?

(He reappears inside the command center, where he’s not been since he lost the green ranger powers. He looks up to Zordon, who again looks back at him silently. Then he turns around and finds the others doing the same. He briefly smiles, then walks over to Kimberly who is front and center and hands her the bouquet of flowers in his hand.)

Tommy: I heard you needed a pick me up at the parent’s day celebration. So uh… I got these for you. 

(Kimberly smiles back at him, then leans in to smell the rose. Robbie, who is now in the background rolls his eyes and mutters to himself.)

Robbie: Oh please. That doesn’t prove anything… 

(Elsewhere, while the teens fill Tommy in on their bleak situation, Rita is already at work to make things even worse…) 

“You guys, ready?”

“Ready!”

(Atop a crowded mall in midtown overlooking an outdoor food court, six costumed adults, in what appear to be power ranger suits, appear. Looking down on an unsuspecting public, they draw their weapons.) 

“For the Empress!”

“For the Empress!”

(Lead by a bulky red ranger, the others follow in leaping off the top and firing aimlessly at the Angel Grove citizens who immediately flee in a panic. Meanwhile back in the command center, Tommy can barely comprehend what’s happening as he’s stare at the green power coin that’s been placed in his hand.) 

Tommy: …but… I don’t understand. This is so much to take in.

Billy: It’s simple really. Rita kidnapped all of our parents. And Appleby. Kaplan. Ernie and Bulk and Skull… 

Trini: And Robbie’s niece. 

Tommy: Man. Sounds awful. 

Jason: She used them as bait for a ransom. Their safety for our power coins. 

Tommy: I wouldn’t trust Rita as far as I can throw her.

Jason: We shouldn’t have trusted her. The deal was made and she didn’t hold up her end of the bargain. Now she has everything.

Tommy: (Sighs) Wow. Okay, I get it. I’ll help in any way I could. But how? I lost my powers.

Billy: That’s true. The source of the green ranger powers on the morphing grid have been depleted. But I can re-infuse the Dragon coin with some of Zordon’s energy. It could allow to morph again.

(Tommy’s eyes suddenly open wide.)

Tommy: Really? 

Zordon: Yes. However the solution is only temporary Tommy. The energy is finite and I can only offer so much without jeopardizing my own safety.

Tommy: Say no more. I’ll do whatever it takes to save your parents. 

(He turns toward the back to face Robbie.) 

Tommy: And your niece. 

Robbie: …

(While still holding on to his fixed opinion of Tommy, Robbie silently concedes that he may be his only hope of seeing Laura again.)

Tommy: So, what’s the plan?

(Just then, the alarm sounds.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai…

Zack: What now?

Jason: Nothing good. 

Zordon: Behold the viewing globe.

(The seven rangers crowd around the viewing globe. And to their horror…)

Kimberly: That’s… us.

Billy: Impossible. 

Trini: Looks like we have imposters on our hands.

Zordon: I am afraid those are not imposters, Trini. The energy readings match up perfectly to your powers. 

Trini: You mean? 

Jason: Rita’s using our own coins against us?

Zordon: Correct. 

(The team’s worst nightmare out of this scenario is coming true as they look on hopeless to stop it. But it gets worse…) 

Kimberly: Um. Then who may I ask is inside those costumes?

Alpha: You don’t want to know, Kimberly. 

Kimberly: …

“(Fires at teens) Boy, pull up your pants!”

Zack: …

(Meanwhile, Rita looks on from the moon. Delighted by what she sees.)

 

Rita: Ahaha. I love it when a plan comes together. 

(Looking to capitalize further, she turns to face Goldar who is rocking his nephew to sleep in his arms.)

Rita: Goldar, I want you and Scorpina to go down there and wreck the town with Dramole.

Goldar: I’m afraid I can’t my empress.

Rita: What?!

Goldar: I can’t leave my nephew alone. Not with these clumsy savages living in here. I don’t know what condition he’ll turn out in. My sister could return at any minute.

Rita: (Seething) I didn’t ask you, Goldar. I’m telling you, go down there now!!

Goldar: …

“I’ll take him!”

(Finster, perhaps the most mature out of Rita’s minions shuffles in with a puffy green jacket on.) 

Finster: I’m just heading out to pick up some more clay. I could take him the little lad for a ride. He could get some fresh air.

Goldar: Hmm. Alright… I guess. 

Finster: Wonderful! I just need…

(Reaching for his keys, Finster’s glasses fall to the ground.)

Finster: Oh my…

(He drops to his knees, and helplessly pats the floor.)

Finster: Where are they? Oh…

Goldar: …

(Behind where Finster stood is an open door revealing his car; an old, clearly beat up lemon with “Firestone” proudly displayed on the tires.)

Finster: I can’t see a bloody thing without my glasses.

Goldar: …

(Meanwhile back inside the command center, the rangers are forced to alter their plan.)

Tommy: Okay. I guess my goal now is to stop them so much as possible. 

Jason: We can wait for an opening to get our power coins back. But right now we need to make sure our parents don’t hurt anybody. 

Trini: Or themselves.

(And just as the rangers think they have things covered, Rita throws yet another curveball...)

Zordon: The Dramole has returned, and is attacking downtown Angel Grove in giant form. I am sorry Tommy, but your attention is required elsewhere.

Tommy: (Sighs) …but, their parents.

Robbie: Leave them to us. 

Tommy: …

Jason: We’ll do what we can to slow them down. 

Trini: Maybe we can talk them out of it…

Kimberly: Hopefully. I would hate to have to resort to…

Jason: It’s fine. We will talk them out of it. We will not resort to violence. Are we clear?

Zack: (Nods) Crystal. 

Jason: (Turns to Tommy) The rest is up to you man.

Tommy: Thanks bro. I won’t let you down. I won’t let any of you down.

Jason: We know you won’t.

(Jason turns to face the others and flashes a wink at them in acknowledgment. He makes a point to look at Robbie in particular.)

Zordon: Rita has also stolen the dragon dagger. I have enabled you to call the it however by simply calling its name. However should anyone else use the dragon dagger, it will ignore any of your commands. 

Tommy: I got it. I'll keep an eye out.

Zordon: Good luck to you all. And may the power protect you. 

Tommy: It’s morphin time!

 

“Dragonzord!”

 

(Morphed once again in his green ranger armor, Tommy leaps into action atop a tall skyscraper.)

Tommy: Alright, it feels good to see this old thing again.

(The feel good moment is short lived though, as he’s quickly joined by a pack of putties.)

Tommy: Wish I could say the same for you guys.

(Tommy quickly gets to work dispatching the putties as “Go Green Ranger” blares in the background.) 

Tommy: Sui-yaaa!! 

(Meanwhile, the rest of the teens are teleported to midtown where the scene looks straight out of a warzone. People running in the opposite direction as their parents, dressed in ranger armor continue to destroy everything in sight.) 

Jason: Look out!!!

(Instantly, the rangers’ duck for cover as several blasts come their way from the power bow. They split into two groups and throw themselves behind steel benches on opposite sides.)

Trini: (Pants) There was no hesitation. She saw us, and didn’t hold back.

Kimberly: That was not my mom you guys. She would never do something like that.

Zack: This is gonna be tougher than I thought. 

Jason: Stick together guys. We restrain our own and we make them come to. 

“Right.”

Jason: Let’s do it.

(Jason steps out and makes a blind charge toward the crowd, the others loyally, though hesitantly follow behind. Meanwhile back downtown, Tommy continues to make quick work of the putties.) 

“Sui-yaaa!!” (x36)

(He ducks a heel kick from one ahead of him, then takes him down with a bicycle kick. He then spins backwards and takes out the last two on each side with a split kick in the air.)

Tommy: Alright, that’s the last of them. 

(Just then however, the earth starts quaking beneath him. He begins losing his balance atop the now swaying skyscraper. From around the corner, Dramole appears, and he has his eyes set on the green ranger.)

Tommy: I need Dragonzord power, now!

 

(Tommy summons the Dragonzord from Angel Grove harbor. It rises in a Godzilla-like manner and quickly marches to the city as he prepares for combat. The Dramole charges, but meets a swinging tail whip to the face. Dramole takes a big right swing but misses left. The Dragonzord goes for a right of its own, but gets caught and eats a punch to the chest. The point on the Dragonzord’s tail starts spinning and it connects with Dramole, knocking him backwards into a cloud of its own smoke.)

Tommy: Alright, my old friend hasn't lost a step. Now hang on, I'm coming abor--

“Not so fast!”

(As Tommy readies to leap into the cockpit, Scorpina appears from sky with Goldar. The former holding the Dragon dagger.)

Tommy: You! I beleive you have something that belongs to me.

Scorpina: Sorry to rain on your parade, green ranger. But we’re here to make sure your little comeback is nothing more than a one off stunt. Right, Goldar?

Goldar: Hang on. My nephew’s a big fan...

(Goldar, who’s brought along his nephew in a stroller, puts his carriage in position before turning back to Tommy…)

Goldar: You’re dead, green ranger!

(As Goldar and Scorpina charge toward Tommy with blades drawn, the rangers lock horns in midtown with their own families.)

Kimberly: (Hugs mother) Mom!! Mom!! You have to snap out of it!!

Trini: (Blocks swings) It’s me, dad! Your own daughter!

Zack: Don’t you remember me, dad? Please… stop thi--

(Zack gets cut off by a brutal stomp to the chest that sends him dragging across the floor and takes the breath out of him. Right above where he lands is Robbie, who has his sister locked in a bear hug and appears to actually have the advantage.) 

Robbie: Hey, idiot. Wake up. 

Robbie’s Sister: (Struggling) Ugh. Let me go…

Robbie: You’re under a spell, but I’m still way stronger than you. 

(Robbie wraps his arms around her neck and locks her in a sleeper hold. He noogies the top of her helmet to try and jog her memory. It works.)

Robbie’s Sister: But I’ve learned a few tricks along the way…

Robbie: AHHHHHH!!!!

(She nails him with an elbow to the groin that immediately takes him down, writhing in pain. Elsewhere, Jason faces off with his dad who is swinging wildly at his head as he’s barely able to duck each blow.)

Jason: Dad. It’s me. Jason. Please…

Mr. Scott: …

Jason: I know you’re in there. You’re a good man. This isn’t you. The man who raised me is a good man.

Mr. Scott: The man who raised you failed as a man. 

(Mr. Scott attempts an overhand blow, but Jason is able to stop it with both hands.)

Jason: The man who raised me shaped me to be the man that I am today.

Mr. Scott: Case and point.

(Mr. Scott drills Jason in the chest with his free arm, knocking his son back as he continues to pursue.)

Jason: The man that raised me would give his life to uphold the Scott honor. To make sure my and mom are safe and protected at all costs.

(Suddenly, that seems to trigger something inside of his father, who suddenly goes on a tangent.)

Mr. Scott: You’re mother… I failed to protect your mother.

(He takes a wild swing at Jason who barely ducks.)

Jason: You didn’t fail her. You can’t protect her from cancer. 

Mr. Scott: I failed her when I lost my business and couldn’t afford treatment.

(He stomps Jason in the check, knocking him into a seated position.)

Jason: …

Mr. Scott: The world failed when they were willing to let her die without help. And once I’m through with you, they will be next.

Jason: That’s… not you in there. Is it?

(Meanwhile back downtown, Tommy continues his double duty as he fends both Goldar and Scorpina and a giant sized Dramole. After stalemating in a back and forth with Goldar, they exchange words.)

Goldar: Your triumphant return couldn’t have come at a better time, green ranger.

Tommy: Is it sweeps season already?

Goldar: Once we're through with you there will be nothing left standing in our way of global domination. 

Tommy: I’d like to see you try, Goldar! You’ll never stop me. 

Goldar: Hehe. Strong words. Too bad I have no leverage against you.

Tommy: Huh? What are you talking about?

Goldar: Answer me this, green ranger. Why didn’t your parents come to parents’ day?

Tommy: They were busy. 

Goldar: Were they? Couldn’t be the fact that you were adopted, eh?

Tommy: What…? What are you getting at?

Goldar: I’m getting at nothing. But it’s hard to hold a ransom against a guy who no one over the age of five cares about.

(Over Goldar’s shoulder, his nephew coos excitedly.)

Goldar: I couldn't have said it better myself.

(Looking at the small boy from the corner of his eye, Tommy comes up with an idea.)

Tommy: You’re wrong. 

Goldar: Am I?

(He initiates a standoff with both enemies and begins circling them as they follow suit.)

Tommy: I know what you’re trying to do, Goldar. And it’s not going to work. My family cares for me, and I care for them. And you know who else I care about? My friends. They and this team are the most important things in my life.

Scorpina: How touching.

Goldar: Yeah. I’d almost buy it if it weren’t for the wooden acting.

(Having pulled circled 180 degrees, Tommy stops.)

Tommy: It’s the truth. And their family’s safety means as much to me as it does to them. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure they’re returned safely. Even if it’s the last thing I do as the green ranger.

Goldar: …

Scorpina: …

Tommy: And speaking of family…

(Tommy suddenly backflips toward the stroller, and unclips Goldar’s nephew from his stroller.)

Goldar: Hey!!!

Scorpina: What are you…

Tommy: Let’s see how you like it when someone you care about is held against their will!

Goldar: My nephew!!!

Scorpina: Let him go, now.

Tommy: (Wags finger) Uh-uh. Losers do not make demands.

Goldar: …

Tommy: But merciful as I am, I’m willing to make a deal. Let go of my friend’s families, and return their power coins and my dagger, and your nephew lives to see his kindergarten graduation. 

Goldar: You’re bluffing! You would never harm a child.

Tommy: I guess we’ll just have to see. You have one hour.

(Before Goldar retorts, Tommy teleports away with the baby in arm.)

Goldar: Grrrr…

(Back in midtown, things seem less promising as the rangers’ attempt to subdue their parents has completely devolved. Their parents have regained control of the situation and are making easy work of their children. Each teen is unceremoniously thrown into a pile on the floor. Forcing them to look up at their family drawing their own weapons.) 

Jason: You guys alright?

Kimberly: (Grimaces) I don’t know… 

Robbie: You got any other ideas? Cause this one ain’t working?

Jason: …

Zack: I’m gonna have to agree. I mean I’ve gotten whopping’s before. Nothing like this though…

Trini: My dad’s a total zombie. I can’t get through to him. 

Jason: I can get to my dad. But… it’s buried in there deep. 

Robbie: We don’t have time to play therapist, Jason. We need to do something now. 

“Alright team, time to put them together.”

“Right!”

Jason: (Exhales) Brace yourselves…

(Meanwhile back in the command center Tommy appears, proudly waving the baby in the air.)

Tommy: Zordon! Zordon, look!

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai! Tommy, how could you do this? You are so irresponsible.

Zordon: This is Goldar’s nephew, Alpha. He is not a human baby despite his appearance.

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai!!! You’ve brought one of Rita’s monsters inside the command center?!

Zordon: Relax Alpha. He poses no threat in his current form. And perhaps this allows us some leverage to negotiate a fair trade. Good work, Tommy. 

Tommy: Thanks. Anything I could do to help my friends. 

Zordon: Contact the others, Alpha. Instruct them to retreat at once while I establish a connection with Rita’s palace.

(Alpha however takes a peek at the viewing globe and wavers…)

Alpha: I’m… not sure that’s possible, Zordon.

(On the screen, the imposter rangers have brought together their weapons to create the power blaster. And it is pointed right at the teens, who don’t know what to do.)

Tommy: (Gasps) Aw man… 

“Power Rangers.”

Robbie: Man…

Zack: My dad always said, “I put you on this earth and I can take you off it.” Never thought he was serious...

Kimberly: Is this it? Is this how it ends?

Jason; No… it’s not.

(With no other cards left to play and nothing to lose, Jason pushes himself back to his feet and starts walking toward the ranger.) 

Kimberly: Jason…

Trini: What are you doing?

(He slowly walks toward the parents, with his hands raised in the air. He stops right in front of his father, who is holding the power blaster right at his only son’s chest.)

Jason: Dad, it’s me. Please, you don’t need to do this.

Mr. Scott: …

Jason: I know things are hard right now. I know you’re angry and frustrated. But that’s when we Scotts stick together. That’s what sets us apart. When things get their worse, we don’t fold. We will get through this. 

Mr. Scott: …

Mr. Kwan: What are you doing?!

Robbie’s Sister: Pull the trigger!

(Sensing hesitation, the rest of the rangers slowly get up follow suit. They stand alongside Jason and across their familiar counterpart.)

Zack: Dad, please. It’s time to stop this and go home.

Trini: I’m right here, dad. I’ll always be here. 

Kimberly: I love you mom. No matter what comes between us.

Billy: You’ll always be my rock.

Robbie: Now come here and smell my finger.

(Suddenly something happens. The fake rangers, even the ones previously ordering Mr. Scott to pull the trigger, start to wake up. The haze of the spell starts wearing off and they awaken to see their children, the young, strong adults that they have managed to raise through hardship, divorce and disease, staring back at them with loving stares.)

Rita: Oh no you don’t!! 

(Not ready to accept defeat, Rita leans against the bannister with her wand cocked back.)

 

Rita: Magic wand… make my rangers… Wha-

(Out of nowhere, her wand is snatched from behind her, pulling her back.)

Rita: Goldar!?

Goldar: Sorry my empress. But this must be done.

(Goldar now has Rita’s wand and is holding it out of her reach.)

Rita: What are you doing?!

Goldar: Please forgive me. This is for my family.

(He pushes her away with his shoulder, then to Rita’s dismay points the wand toward earth.) 

Rita: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

(The wand emits a black ray that reaches Angel Grove and hits the ranger’s parents, submerging them in a black orb that immediately triggers distress.)

Kimberly: Oh no… what now?

Jason: Quick, give me your hand!

(But within moments it becomes clear that they aren’t in any danger. Instead, they power down, and appear to awaken from Rita’s spell.)

Mr. Cranston: Ugh. My head…

Mr. Kwan: Trini, is that you?

Trini: Dad!

Kimberly: Mom! You’re back!

Jason: I knew you were in there dad.

Mr. Scott: (Nods) I taught you well, son.

Jason: …

(However just as quickly as they managed to come to, they disappear.) 

Trini: What?! What happened?!

Billy: They’re gone…

Robbie: Look!

(Robbie points the floor behind where their parents were.)

Robbie: Our coins!

(The rangers rush over to retrieve their power coins, oddly left behind. Jason’s communicator rings…) 

Jason: We read you Zordon.

Zordon: Rangers, Tommy has succeeded in rescuing your parents. They have been returned to the Youth Center for their safety.

Zack: Alright Tommy!

Kimberly: I knew he could do it!

Jason: Good going, bro.

Robbie: (Shakes head) Typical. We have this big dramatic moment and Tommy gets the credit. 

Trini: If Tommy hadn’t helped, we’d likely be space dust right now.

Robbie: Yeah, yeah. I guess.

Jason: We also got back our power coins, Zordon.

Zordon: I am aware. Jason. Good work in stalling for time. Now you must focus your attention on the Dramole. He is still attacking downtown Angel Grove as we speak. 

Kimberly: Are you joining us, Tommy?

Tommy: (Looks at baby) Uh… I have to go… hold up my end of a bargain. I’ll join you in a minute.

Jason: You got it. (Disconnects)

Robbie: I should go. Someone needs to make sure everyone got to the Youth Center safety and that Rita doesn’t try to take them again.

Jason: Good idea, Rob. 

Trini: See you.

Robbie: Call me if you really need me. 

Billy: Will do.

Robbie: And um. I guess… Tell Tommy… I said thank you. And… I’m sorry, I guess.

Jason: You got it, man.

Robbie: Don’t… make me sound like I’m groveling though. He doesn’t need an ego boost. Make it sound like I did it begrudgingly. 

Jason: (Grins) Sure thing. 

Robbie: Cool… 

(Checking to see if the coast is clear, Robbie then teleports away. That leaves the rest of team to take care of their last piece of business…) 

Jason: Let’s do it guys. It’s morphin time. 

 

“Mastodon!”

“Pterodactyl!”

“Triceratops!”

“Saber-Toothed Tiger!”

“Tyrannosaurus!”

 

(As the rangers spring to action, Rita is stunned and livid by Goldar’s egregious betrayal.) 

Rita: Goldar, what did you do?! You ruined everything!!!

Goldar: (Cradling nephew) Family is more important to me than my allegiances to you.

Rita: Whatever happened to proud warriors, being pitiful for cowering out of fear for their families’? 

Goldar: I’m a quarter Mexican. I would never say a thing like that.

Rita: You’re a quarter imbecile!

Goldar: I don’t have to take this disrespect from you. You’re not my mother. 

Rita: Thank god I’m not.

Goldar: That’s it. I’m sick of your crap, Rita. I don’t have to take this anymore. I’ll go live with my sister if I have to.

(He storms away.)

Rita: Fine. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!!

(Goldar slams the door behind him as Rita seethes to herself. Finster merrily walks in after him with a bag full of groceries.)

Finster: I’ve returned from the store. Nasty accident on the way back. Probably best the little one didn’t come along.

Rita: (Sighs) …

(Meanwhile back on earth, the now morphed rangers head to town and immediacy call upon their Zords. The mighty Tyrannosaurus rex appears through a crater opening, roaring fearlessly as it rises from the earth. From an icy tundra, the Mastodon rises with a loud blowing of its trunk. From the desert during a wild sandstorm, the Triceratops races right through it. From the top of a hill the ferocious Saber-toothed Tiger jumps down to a rainforest and rips through anything in sight. And erupting through a volcano, pterodactyl rips through the sky, flying right through a tree branch on its way to Angel Grove. Jason sees his Dinozord within sight and flies through the air to get in the cockpit. He is followed by his team…) 

Jason: Log on.

Zack: Zack here, ready as ever.

Trini: Trini here, locked and loaded.

Billy: Billy here, all systems ready.

Kimberly: Let’s whack this mole.

(The five mighty Zords run together, preparing to become one. The Saber-toothed tiger’s legs fold up to create a leg, the Triceratops tail tucks in to for the other. They combine with the Tyrannosaurus’s legs, forming the first half of the Megazord. The Mastodon’s back splits in two down the middle and its head separates. The former spreads out and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, making the arms and the head attaches to the torso. The rangers now all appear in a larger cockpit, ready to complete transformation.)

Jason: Activating Megazord Battle Mode.

“Right.”

“Megazord sequence has been initiated.”

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazord’s head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty Zord, creating the chest piece. And with one final fighting stance, the Zord speaks…)

“Megazord activated.”

 

(Before long, they’re joined by the Dragonzord who marches beside them to the melody of a familiar tune.)

Jason: Look it's Tommy!

Tommy: I got my dagger back. Miss me?

Kimberly: Did we ever?

Tommy: Well it’s great to be back, you guys.

Jason: Robbie said thank you for saving his niece, by the way. And he’s sorry.

Tommy: Really?

Kimberly: Yeah. He was groveling for forgiveness. Pathetic, really.

Tommy: Nice.

Billy: Look out!

(Just then, the Dramole charges for the Zords as they are forced into action. The Dragonzord goes for a tail whip but misses as the monster ducks. Dramole pops back up and kicks the Megazord and lands a powerful right hand. The Dragonzord tries its tail whip again but again misses.)

Tommy: C’mon, don’t give in!

(After a command from the flute, the Dragonzord locks arms with the monster, but gets pushed back and takes a right to the chest as well.)

Jason: He’s gonna fire! Brace yourselves.

(The Dramole cocks backwards and unleashes a powerful beam that hits both Zords, shocking them both to their core.)

Jason: AHHHHH!!!

Kimberly: AHHHHHHHH!!!!

(Stunned and nearing defeat, both Zords collapse to the floor as smoke rises out of them.)

Billy: Our shields have taken a significant hit.

Kimberly: Tommy we’re down! We need you to cover us.

 

Tommy: Dragonzord’s got you covered.

(He plays another tune to try and wake up the Drazonzord. It doesn’t immediately respond, but after trying again the lights in its chest start lighting up. Finally, it rises.)

Tommy: Alright!

(The Dragonzord tries for a third tail whip and connects. It tries for a fourth and connects. It tries for a fifth, and the Dramole ducks. He faces the Dragonzord and goes for another right. It gets caught and the Dragonzord lands a right hand of its own, finally knocking the enemy off its feet. The Megazord is now back up as well and joins Tommy’s Zord as they prepare to finish off the monster.)

Jason: We need Titanus and the power of the Ultrazord!

(From out of nowhere, the massive, robotic Brachiosaurus appears through a thick fog. Suddenly, the Dragonzord torso disconnects from the rest of its body, its chest splits in half and goes in opposite directions to form shoulder pieces and the bottom jaw folds back. It slowly lowers itself onto a still Megazord to form the Mega Dragonzord. It then leaps into the air and slowly descends onto the back of Titanus, creating the Ultrazord.)

Jason: You’re through, mole face. Lock on and fire!

(Now picking up speed, every single cannon and beam in the combined Zord's arsenal, as well as the Titanus's own guns began firing simultaneously in an attack that overwhelms the Dramole. He explodes into a ball of flame on impact and is reduced to nothing. On the moon Rita is seen all by herself in possibly her greatest defeat yet. Distraught and demoralized, she hangs herself off the bannister miserably. Her greatest, most airtight plan yet, and she’s foiled from within. She stares blankly into space as someone approaches from behind.)

Goldar: So… my sister won’t take me in.

Rita: …

Goldar: She… saw the scratch on his chin. Yeah.

(He points at her with both hands.)

Goldar: We’re cool though, right?

 

Rita: (Groans) … 

(Back on earth, everyone but Robbie rendezvous at the command center for a debriefing.) 

Zordon: Congratulations on a job well done, rangers. And a special thanks to you, Tommy. None of this would have been possible without your help.

Tommy: Aw, don’t mention it Zordon.

Zack: Don’t mention it? You beat Rita at her own game. 

Billy: You took her greatest, and dare I say smartest plot yet and you turned it around to expose her own crew’s weakness. Quite cunning if I do say so myself.

Trini: Yeah, I mean I wouldn’t have kidnapped an infant myself, but whatever gets the job done.

Zordon: And that it was, Trini. Your friends and family have returned unharmed. Robbie confirmed their reappearance at the Youth Center. They also do not appear to have any recollection of the past few hours, and so far, Rita has not re-emerged. 

Zack: Awesome. (Exhales) Man… what a load off. 

 

Tommy: Glad I could help you guys. (Checks watch) Well, I should get going. I have a tournament at five at the Youth Center.

Trini: Wh- already? You just came back. And isn’t the Youth Center being used for parent’s day right now?

Tommy: Yeah, until five.

Trini: …

Kimberly: Good luck!

Tommy: (Smiles) Thanks, you guys.

(He teleports away, leaving just one last thing for the ranger teens to do for the day. Moments later, they reappear back in the Youth Center. Rushing through the entrance they each make a beeline for their parents. Jason bear hugs his parents from behind, glad to see them back in good spirits.)

Jason: Hey, you guys! I’m glad you’re okay.

Mr. Scott: Of course we’re okay? Why wouldn’t we be?

Mrs. Scott: Is something wrong, dear?

Jason: Nope. Nothing at all.

(Kim finds her parents awkwardly sharing punch together.) 

Kimberly: Mom, dad! I missed you guys. 

Mrs. Hart: There you are!

Mr. Hart: We thought you left us or something.

Kimberly: I’d never do that. We Harts stick together, right?

Mrs. Hart: Who told you that?

(After greeting his family, Zack turns his attention to Angela and her mother. He approaches the former from behind with drinks in each hand.) 

Zack: Hey.

Angela: Hey Zack. Good to see you again.

Zack: It is?

Angela: Did you ever get around to pulling up your pants like your father asked? 

Zack: (Laughs) I did, I did. Drinks for the ladies?

Angela: Ooh. Pulling in the overtime with the schmoozing I see?

Zack: Not at all. I just really like your mom.

Angela: Is that so?

Zack: I can see where you get your charm from. 

(She tries to mask it, but Angela swooned at the comment.)

Angela: Thank you. You’re… very sweet. 

Zack: It’s comes naturally when I’m talking to you. 

Angela: Zack Taylor. Are you trying to make me blush?

Zack: Is it working?

Angela: Mmm. Maybe. 

Zack: Then let me take you out sometime. I’ll say all the sweet things in the world. 

(She legitimately stops and thinks about the offer, filling Zack with hope. Finally, she flashes a bright smile at him and takes his drinks.) 

Angela: No. 

(She turn her back to Zack and hands a drink to her mother, leaving Zack in the cold yet again.) 

Zack: Uh… okay?

(Zack turns to walk away, feeling dejected. Unbeknownst to him however, Angela turns back once more as he leaves to look at him. 

Angela: …

(Meanwhile at the juice bar, Robbie looks outward onto the crowd. He’s got a newfound appreciation with today’s events and his impassioned speech putting things into a better perspective. He initially skipped family day, largely because he didn’t have tight familial relationships at home and didn’t want to feel like an outsider. But today he realizes that family lies beyond an address. Family could be anyone close to you, anyone who helps you not feel like such an outsider. And while he may have some disadvantages in his life. He is rich with “family.”)

 

(He has brothers, who while they think they’re too cool for him, try to involve him anyway.)

Robbie: (Small chuckle) …

 

(A dweeb younger brother, who he makes fun of but would protect if he needed to.)

Robbie: (Shakes head) …

 

(A cousin, with whom he has strange and frustratingly complex emotions for.)

Robbie: (Smiles) … 

 

(And an annoying sister and her “pain in the ass” boyfriend.)

Robbie: (Rolls eyes) …

(It’s been a long and taxing year, but definitely not one he got through all alone.)

Laura: Hey, I remember them! 

(Laura, who’s sitting right beside him sipping on a milkshake, recognizes the teens and points at them.) 

Laura: Those are your friends, right? 

Robbie: Yeah. (Shrugs) I mean, I guess… 

(Just then, Tommy enters the Youth Center.)

Laura: (Points) Not him though, right?

Robbie: Haha. Atta girl.

(He pats her head and looks away at Ernie who seems to be fussing with the radio.)

Ernie: C’mon. Stupid thing. 

(Speaking of frustratingly complex emotions, Trini spots Robbie’s niece, and walks over to greet her.)

Trini: Hi Laura!

Laura: Hi Trini!

Trini: Aw, you remembered me! Where’s your mom?

Robbie: Cashing in her big jackpot.

Trini: You mean her free scratch off?

Robbie: That’s the one. 

Trini: Good. So glad to see her again. You seem way happier too.

(Partially because she’s talking to him.)

Robbie: (Nods) I am. 

Trini: I’m glad to hear it. 

Robbie: Your parents okay?

Trini: Them? They’re fine. They survived Vietnam. Rita’s a piece of cake by comparison. 

Robbie: (Laughs) That’s good. 

Trini: I uh… I’m sorry about Tommy. I know you don’t like him.

Robbie: What gave it away? 

Trini: (Smiles) Yeah. I’ve gotten good at reading you this past year.

Robbie: Impressive. I am very subtle. 

Trini: As are bricks to the face. 

(He grins.)

Trini: Anyway, I… sort of feel like I should have sided with you back there. I felt kind of odd just saying nothing. 

Robbie: …

Trini: I mean I get everything you said, I do honestly. He’s not the “Mr. Perfect” he’s hyped to be. He’s quite distant from anyone not named Kimberly or Jason. But that aside… I think… all together we’re…

Robbie: It’s okay. You don’t need to do this.

Trini: Huh?

Robbie: It’s fine. He rescued your parents. And my niece and sister. I’ll accept he’s not… totally worthless to the team. I’ll give him a chance. 

Trini: Good!

Robbie: So long as he doesn’t become leader or anything. 

Trini: God, you would hate that.

Robbie: Would I?!

(They share a laugh together. Robbie mimes his head exploding.)

Trini: Well, you let me know if there’s anything I can do to make sure you don’t go running away.

(Robbie then awkwardly smiles, shrugs… and then leans in toward her.) 

Robbie: Don’t leave. 

(Taken aback, Trini seems surprised at first by his candor. But then she slowly turns to him and meets him eye to eye.) 

Trini: I won’t. 

(They look into each other’s eyes for what feels like forever. But eventually, Trini snaps back to reality and backs away slightly.)

Trini: I’m… gonna head back.

Robbie: Okay. No problem...

Trini: (To Laura) Nice seeing you again. 

Laura: (Waves) Bye!

(She leaves, but looks back at Robbie and gives him a passing smile.)

Laura: Is that your girlfriend?

Robbie: Uh… no... You’re thinking of Scorpina. 

Laura: I don’t like Scorpina. I like her more. She should be your girlfriend.

Robbie: No, I can do better than that. 

(Robbie smiles, then turns to his niece to tell her a secret.)

Robbie: I’m gonna marry that girl one day.

Laura: (Gasps) Yay! Uncle Robbie is gonna--

Robbie: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

(He quickly throws his hand over Laura’s mouth to keep her from spilling the beans. Behind him, Ernie manages to fix the radio.)

Ernie: Ah, there you go.

(“Wouldn’t it be nice” by the Beastie Boys starts blaring over the in-house stereo. All the older people immediately rush to the dance floor and start dancing.)

“(Song lyrics) Wouldn't it be nice if we were older? Then we wouldn't have to wait so long. And wouldn't it be nice to live together. In the kind of world where we belong.”

(All the younger teens, including the rangers, look confused and start laughing. The ranger teens, sans Robbie, convene by the punch bar.)

Kimberly: (Laughs) What… just happened?

Jason: Those darn kids and their rock and roll. It’s the devil’s music, I say. 

(They laugh together.)

Kimberly: They do all seem happy.

Zack: Yeah. This past year has been pretty rough. Let them have this. 

(Robbie spots his friends by the punch bowl and excuses himself.)

Robbie: Uh-oh. Looks like they’re about to have a moment. Wait here.

Billy: It’s not just been a long year for them. 

Kimberly: Cancer, divorce, the wrath of high school… 

Tommy: Losing my powers?

Robbie: Yes Tommy, losing your powers crushed us all.

(Robbie joins in.)

Billy: What are you doing here?

Tommy: Ah, decided to join my friends. I could always be a little late to the tournament.

Trini: That’s… happening here?

Yeah. Besides it’s family day. Why not come here and celebrate with my real family.

Kimberly: Aww.

Robbie: That’s my lesson. You already stole the glory, don’t steal my lesson. 

Tommy: …

Kimberly: I’m just saying you guys, these are all things we went through as well. 

Zack: Never mind being jerked into a life altering decision to battle an imminent threat.

Jason: Yeah…

(They all pause briefly.)

Zack: And I’d do it all again.

Tommy: Yep!

Trini: (Laughs) I’d call this year a win!

Jason: Me too. 

(Robbie raises his glass to toast.)

Robbie: Ditto. 

Zack: Cheers. 

(They each raise and touch their glasses before taking a celebratory drink.)

Zack: And to think, a year ago my biggest problem was just getting a girlfriend. 

Jason: That’s still your biggest problem.

Tommy: Oh snap!

Zack: Look who’s talking, Jase. Where’s your arm candy?

Jason: Hey! I’m not the one reaching into the cookie jar every minute and coming up empty. 

Kimberly: No he didn’t.

Robbie: Never mind, this isn’t a moment. 

(While Robbie walks away, the rangers continue to joke with one another as the episode ends.)

 

“(Song Lyrics) Wouldn’t it be nice…?”

The End.


End file.
